Vábení moci
by Nadexy
Summary: SLASH! Je po válce a Voldemort je jen děsivou vzpomínkou, ale v pozadí se opět začíná objevovat temná postava. Harry je bystrozor, takže se to stává i jeho záležitostí. Je náhoda, že se do Británie po letech vrací Lucius Malfoy?
1. Celkem nezajímavý případ

**1. kapitola – Celkem nezajímavý případ**

_Francie - 6 let po válce_

V luxusní kouzelnické restauraci sedí už od pohledu velmi bohatý muž a vychutnává si svou odpolední kávu při čtení pergamenů. Jeden drží v ruce a dva další před ním leží srolované na stolku. Když si k němu přisedl další muž, nebyl překvapen, zřejmě ho očekával. Sroloval pergamen a s neproniknutelným výrazem v obličeji ho pokynem ruky vyzval k řeči.

„Pane! Právě jsme dostali informaci, že celá akce právě začala a dle našeho informátora bylo horké zboží odesláno na blíže neurčenou adresu do Londýna." Muž v kápi stažené tak, aby mu nebylo vidět do obličeje, se diskrétně naklání k blonďatému aristokratovi. „Požadované informace o Vámi sledované osobě máte zde", a na stolek přidal další pergamen a k němu položil drobný balíček.

„Rozumím. Tady máte domluvený obnos", řekl blondýn tichým, chladným hlasem a vložil mu do dlaně váček s penězi. Muž váček schoval do hábitu a bez dalšího slovního nebo očního kontaktu odešel.

Muž se elegantně natáhl a ze stolku zvedl malý balíček, který ihned rozbalil. Do dlaně mu vklouzla drobná průhledná lahvička se stříbrným mlžným obsahem, který se uvnitř líně převaloval. Byla to něčí vzpomínka. Chvíli na lahvičku upíral svůj zrak, jakoby chtěl už teď prokouknout, co je jejím obsahem. Pak ji pevně sevřel v pěsti a schoval do hábitu.

„Je čas se vrátit domů a obhájit své místo na slunci", ušklíbnul se pro sebe Lucius Malfoy, pokynutím hlavy přivolal číšníka, aby mu zaplatil útratu a ihned poté se přemístil na své francouzské sídlo. Je třeba zajistit poslední přípravy a dát skřítkům pokyny ke sbalení na cestu. Na cestu zpět do Británie.

QQQQQ

_Londýn - o pár týdnů později_

Ráno se probudil se zvukem toho otravného budíku. Vymrštil se, aby ho ztrestal prudkým plácnutím. Má štěstí, budík otravný, přežil. Tentokrát. Dlaní si přejel po dvoudenním strništi. Zase měl ten podivný sen. Muž bez tváře, plátky růží, dýka. Přesto se tento sen nedal považovat za noční můru, nešel z něj strach. Nechápal, co to znamená, ale měl neodbytný pocit, že by to vědět měl. Roztržitě se podrbal na hrudi pod levou klíční kostí.

Povzdechl si. Nejlíp udělá, když si půjde dát sprchu a pak kotel kafe. Jo, to by bodlo. S námahou se zvedl z postele, která při tom pohybu zaskřípala stejně tak zoufale, jako se on zrovna cítil. Vydal se směrem do koupelny, kde si pustil horkou sprchu. Rychle si mýdlem vydrbal celé tělo a opláchl se. U zrcadla si vyčistil zuby, prsy rozhrábl své vrabčí hnízdo a po chvilce zvažovaní ještě použil holící kouzlo, aby nevypadal tak zpustle. Dneska musí do práce a šéf je vždycky nabručený, když jeho podřízení nevypadají jako ze škatulky. Jakoby na tom záleželo, ale musel uznat, že se cítí o mnoho lépe. Asi na tom něco bylo.

Harryho šéf, Theofil Bradáč, nastoupil na místo šéfa bystrozorů, když Pastorka zvolili ministrem a také byl jeden z mála starších bystrozorů, který přežil poslední bitvu. Byl dostatečně zkušený a schopný, aby je vedl a Pastorek ho velmi důrazně doporučil. Zřejmě proto, aby zabránil kacířským hlasům, které na toto místo chtěly hrdinu Pottera. Harry to nebral osobně, protože moc dobře věděl, že na takové místo nestačí mít jenom jeho nehorázné štěstí. Žádné vedoucí místo nechtěl. Nikdy.

Harry se cestou z koupelny do kuchyně navlékl do trika a riflí. Spodním prádlem se nezabýval, žádné nenosil. Teď, když už neměl nic společného s Dursleyovými, si užíval svých vydělaných peněz i tím, že si dopřával kvalitního a hlavně perfektně padnoucího oblečení. Po těch letech vytahaných a obnošených hadrů po bratránkovi není divu, že si dopřával. Ale stále si liboval v mudlovském stylu oblíkání. Vyhovovalo mu a tak nějak k němu patřilo. Chvíli se přehraboval v šuplíku, než našel dvě stejné ponožky. _„Za chvíli skončím jako starý mládenec", _zasmál se sám sobě v duchu, když si je natahoval a soukal se do bot.

V kuchyni postavil vodu na kafe a mezitím si připravil tousty se sýrem. Zalil kávu v hrnku a připravenou snídani si pak odnesl ke stolku u okna, kde hodlal při jídle číst noviny. Zatímco listoval v novinách a hledal články, které by ho zajímaly, venku zatím stoupalo slunce a příjemně okny prohřívalo místnost. Nasál vůni kávy a usrknul si, pak schroupal poslední toust. Spokojeně se protáhl. Tenhle ranní rituál měl moc rád, ale občas se mu zastesklo po snídaních v Bradavicích, kdy seděli u stolu všichni jeho přátelé a ládovali se v družné náladě. Teď bydlel sám a někdy ho to vážně štvalo. Měl by si konečně najít partnera. To se však snadno řekne, ale hůř udělá. Většina lidí neměla odvahu si začít s Vyvoleným (to slovo nenáviděl), nebo naopak chtěli pouze jeho pomyslný skalp na svém opasku úspěchů. Bylo to otravné. V poslední době potkal pár zajímavých mužů, ale nikdy z toho nic nebylo. Vždycky na poslední chvíli vycouvali. Připadal si, jakoby měl cejch.

Občas uvažoval nad tím, jestli ho Ginny nějak neproklela, když se s ní rozešel. Ale nakonec to vždy zavrhl. Stalo se to asi před pěti týdny. Rozešli se jako přátelé, protože Harry si konečně ujasnil svou orientaci a ona to naštěstí pochopila. Teda až potom, co nejdřív křičela, pak brečela a nakonec ho zahrnula výčitkami. Stejně už nějakou dobu tušila, že něco není tak, jak má být. Sama prohlásila, že je to lepší, než kdyby jí zahýbal s jinou. Vážně vtipné. Tehdy Harry pochopil, že ženským definitivně nikdy neporozumí a šel ten rozchod trochu spláchnout. Jinou věcí pak bylo, že se probral až za dva dny s pořádnou kocovinou, bolestmi hlavy a absolutním oknem. Vůbec neví, kde byl a co dělal. Naposledy si pamatuje, že šel na chvíli na vzduch, protože tam bylo jaksi přeweasleyováno. Vážně jim nechtěl pořád dokola vysvětlovat, že to s Ginny prostě nevyšlo. A to nemluvě o žertících na jeho orientaci, které si jeho kamarádi prostě nemohli odpustit. Byl rád, že to vzali tak v pohodě. A pak nic. Prázdno. Tohle se mu nikdy předtím nestalo. Zajímavé.

Nakonec nechal rozumování, hůlkou uklidil nádobí od snídaně, hodil na sebe hábit a letaxem se přesunul na ministerstvo. Spěchal na oddělení bystrozorů, kde se pozdravil s Ronem, kterému právě končila noční služba.

„Dělo se v noci něco zajímavého?" zeptal se kamaráda.

„Jo. V noci jsme měli podezřelý výbuch v Malém Visánku, při kterém přišla o život jedna osoba. To místo je choulostivé, však víš. Šli jsme to tam obhlídnout, ale zjistili jsme, že šlo jen o nešťastnou náhodu. Vybuchlý kotlík při výrobě nestabilního lektvaru. Fakt smůla. Žádné zavinění cizí osoby jsme nepotvrdili, ale do teď jsem kvůli tomu papíroval".

„Když si vzpomenu na ty naše výkony při lektvarech, jde mi z toho mráz po zádech", odtušil Harry a Ron se neubránil úsměvu. „Jo, občas se divím, že nás Snape vůbec pouštěl do učebny a nezahlušil nás sám."

„Řekl bych, že k tomu neměl daleko", přidal se s úsměvem Harry. Jen vážnost situace zabránila tomu, aby se nerozchechtali. Po tom všem už dokázali vzpomínat na profesora lektvarů bez zášti a nenávisti.

„A co ty? Pořád si hraješ s tím svícnem?" posmíval se mu zrzek.

„Ani mi nemluv!" durdil se. „Nemám se čeho chytit! Pitomá záležitost. A vůbec, co dělá Hermiona? Dlouho jsem ji tu neviděl. Je všechno v pořádku?", staral se Harry o svou kamarádku z dětství.

„Kámo! To ti musím říct! Chtěli jsme ti to říct při lepší příležitosti, ale pořád se nějak nemůžeme všichni tři sejít."

„Mám se začít bát?", dělal Harry vyděšeného, ale moc dobře viděl, že Ron je příliš nadšený, než aby se dělo něco opravdu zlého.

„Hermiona teď dělá v kartotéce. Nechala se přeložit. Do terénu už nechodí, víš?" blábolil Ron a Harry trpělivě čekal, kdy dojde k jádru věci.

„A ... ?" Zvednuté obočí.

Ron se začervenal jako pivoňka. „Hermiona totiž ... vlastně my ... Ona mě zabije, že jsme ti to řekl bez ní!"

„Rone! Já tě zabiju, jestli hned nevyklopíš, o co jde!", pohrozil Harry.

Zrzek se zhluboka nadechnul a vyhrkl: „Myčkámedítě!"

„Cože?! Doufám, že to není žádná vážná nemoc?", zhrozil se naoko Harry a dusil v sobě smích.

„Co?", nechápavě zíral Ron. Ale to už Harry vybuchnul do hurónského smíchu.

„Blahopřeju!" poplácal kamaráda po rameni a ten pochopil.

„Ty jsi vůl!" Teď už se smáli spolu.

„Tak ty budeš táta! To je úžasné, moc vám to přeju. Pozdravuj ode mě Mionu a vyřiď jí, že se brzy stavím. Pošlu sovu a domluvíme se."

„Jasně, kámo. Vyřídím a měj se! Já padám domů, potřebuju se vyspat." Ron na něho ještě s úsměvem mávnul a zmizel ve dveřích.

Harry se pustil do papírů na svém stole a ještě dlouho se pro sebe usmíval. Opravdu byl za ně rád. Další Weasley. Přitom si vzpomněl na svého malého kmotřence Teddyho. V pátek se chystal za ním a už měl pro něho naplánovaný malý dáreček k narozeninám. Teď se ale musí zahrabat do práce, která není zrovna to, co si původně o své práci představoval. Kouzelnický svět se po válce opět vrátil do starých kolejí a přeživší Smrtijedi a jejich přívrženci buď seděli v Azkabanu, nebo činili pokání jiným způsobem. Záleželo na velikosti vlastního provinění. Vlastně byl většinou klid a bystrozorská práce jaksi ztratila na nebezpečnosti a atraktivitě. Převážně honili zlodějíčky a překupníky. Občas měli hlášenou nepovolenou magii v mudlovském světe, ale většinou to nebylo nic nebezpečného. Což by vlastně mělo být jenom dobře, ale říkejte to svému dobrodružnému já.

V kanceláři byl právě teď sám. Jeho nejbližší kolegové byli na nějakých pochůzkách a tak měl klid na práci. Ne, že by ho normálně nějak rušili. Jeho stálí spolupracovníci byli dva. Jason Brick byl takový smíšek a pořád s ním flirtoval, a i když to byl docela pohledný světlovlasý mládenec, Harry ho bral jen jako kamaráda a občas, když jeho dotírání překračovalo únosnou míru, ho v legraci odpálkoval do patřičných mezí. Jason potom druhý den přinesl na usmířenou nějakou sladkost a Harry měl sladkosti moc rád. Naopak Sean Flitwick, jeho druhý kolega, vysoký, tmavovlasý, po mudlovsku ostříhaný na ježka, byl velmi tichý a vážný. Někdy až moc. Občas Harryho překvapil tím, jak na něho bez hnutí zíral, ale Sean ho vždycky s úsměvem odbyl, že jenom čumí do blba. Jak lichotivé. Nicméně žádnou legraci nepokazil, takže se jim spolupracovalo dobře a navzájem si věřili. To bylo při jejich práci to nejdůležitější.

Harry se opět vrátil k případu ukradeného stříbrného svícnu. Ze zápisu vyplývalo, že ta rodina si svícnu velmi cenila jako dědictví po předcích, ale ať to Harry probíral z jakéhokoliv úhlu, nepřišel na to, čím mohl být ten svícen zajímavý pro zloděje. Sice byl stříbrný, ale stříbro nebylo zase tak cenné. Zvlášť, když v domě poškozených bylo mnoho cennějších věcí, které by se daly snadno zpeněžit. Podivné. Neexistovaly pořádné stopy, ze kterých by se dalo něco pořádného zjistit. Ještě divnější na tom bylo, že při krádeži nebyla použita téměř žádná magie a celé to bylo provedeno skoro po mudlovsku. Ale mudlové to být nemohli, protože dům byl chráněn standardními kouzly, které mudlové nepřekonají. Vážně podivné. Vypadá to, že nakonec bude muset případ odložit ad acta. Aspoň do té doby, než čapnou nějakého překupníka s horkým zbožím. Ale takový postup neměl rád a celá ta záležitost mu neseděla.

Pročítal si zápis o krádeži, popis ukradeného svícnu a něco mu pořád našeptávalo, že je v tom něco víc. Za ty roky se už naučil poslouchat svůj šestý smysl. Vzpomněl si Mionu v kartotéce a napadlo ho, jestli by nebyl v záznamech podobný případ. Povzdechl si, vyndal požadovaný formulář a vyplnil ho. Pergamen pak poslal tradiční „vzdušnou cestou", jak to tak na ministerstvu funguje.

Najednou se rozletěly dveře a do nich vtrhnul Jason v patách se Seanem.

„Harry, lásko moje", vrkal Jason, „ukončili jsme šetření a přišli jsme tě vyzvednout. Jde se na oběd!"

Harry záměrně přeslechnul tu část za jeho jménem a jenom zvednul obočí. „To už je tolik hodin? Trochu jsem se tu do toho zahrabal."

„No tak se zas vyhrabej, jinak s Jasonem nevydržíme", odtušil Sean a pohledem zdrtil Jasona, který hned ochotně navrhoval, že by s vyhrabáváním mohl poct.

Harry se tomu smál. Tohle kočkování je tu na denním pořádku. „Kam půjdeme? Do Děravého kotle?"

„To radši ne! Slyšel jsem, že Tom má dneska špatný den a jídlo podle toho taky vypadá. Ta jeho hrachovka je dneska nějak útočnější než jindy", prohlásil s vážnou tváří Sean a všichni vybuchli smíchy. Tedy Sean se jenom tiše usmíval.

„Tak půjdeme do Příčné k Černému baronovi. Šup, šup, Harry! Nezdržuj!", pobízel Jason, popadl Harryho za rukáv a táhl ho ke dveřím. Ten sotva stihnul popadnout hábit a společně se vydali do hlavní haly, aby se přemístili krbem.

QQQQQ

Pokračování příště

….


	2. U Černého barona

**2. kapitola – U Černého barona**

Postupně vystoupili z krbu v předsíni U Černého barona, což byla jedna z nejlepších kouzelnických restaurací. Poválečné období prospívalo obchodům a nejen v Příčné ulici se objevila spousta nových podniků a obchůdků. Tento podnik byl jedním z oblíbených, na úrovni, ne taková začouzená nálevna jako Děravý kotel. Bylo tu světlo, hodně světla, protože to tu bylo prostorné s velkými okny. Stoly byly rozmístěny tak, že poskytovaly návštěvníkům určité soukromí, které ještě umocňovaly šikovně rozmístěné květináče s přiměřeně velkými ozdobnými stromky. A když to hostům nestačilo, mohli se usadit v zadní části, kde byly útulné boxy až pro osm lidí, oddělené ozdobnými dřevěnými příčkami. Večer tu naopak bylo příjemné tlumené osvětlení, jako stvořené pro romantickou večeři. Ne, že by to Harry někdy využil. Ale ta možnost tu stále byla.

Usadili se k jednomu ze stolů u okna a chvíli se přetahovali o jídelní lístek, aby si vybrali něco dobrého k jídlu. Opravdu, někdy byli jako malí kluci. Číšník trpělivě čekal, až si vyberou, vyslechl jejich objednávky a odchvátal.

Harry se pohodlně opřel do opěradla své židle. „Ještě jste se ani nepochlubili, jak vám to šlo."

„No jo. Šli jsme po místech, kde se naposledy vyskytoval ten pohřešovaný. Carolus Cvoček. Víš, ten moták, kterého rodina už několik týdnů pohřešuje. Podle všeho byl naposledy viděn s nějakým mužem, jak se o něčem dost intenzivně dohadují. Bohužel nevíme o čem, protože na sebe ´křičeli šeptem´, jak to trefně označila jedna svědkyně", ušklíbl se Jason.

„No a něco dalšího?", zajímal se Harry.

„Mám popis toho chlapa", přidal se k hovoru Sean, „pak ti ho ukážu. Třeba budeme mít štěstí. A zítra půjdeme ke Cvočkovi domů, jeho sestra nás tam pustí, už je to domluvené. Uvidíme, jestli se zabalil na cestu a prostě se bez rozloučení odporoučel, nebo ne."

„Myslíš, že je tu možnost, že by se prostě jenom zdejchnul? Proč by to dělal?", dumal nad tím Harry. Přerušila ho však obsluha, která jim přinesla jejich jídlo. Popřáli si dobré chuti a chvíli tiše jedli. Vychutnávali si zdejší vyhlášenou kuchyni.

Jason zvedl oči z talíře, aby přivolal číšníka a objednal si další sklenici svého pití, a přitom jeho pohled upoutala skupina mužů sedících v jednom z boxů. Strčil loktem do Harryho. „Hele, nesedí támhle Lucius Malfoy? Četl jsem v hlášení, že se Malfoyovi zase vrátili do Británie."

Harry otočil hlavu doleva, aby se podíval tím směrem a setkal se s pohledem šedomodrých očí. Málem se zadusil soustem a Sean ho ihned pohotově bouchnul do zad.

„Je to on", připustil, když popadl dech. „Ale Draco se nevrátil, cestuje po světě."

„Jak to víš?", zeptal se Sean.

„Vlastně ani netuším. Prostě to nějak vím." Harry byl sám překvapen svou jistotou. Prostě se mu ta informace vynořila v hlavě, jako by byla někde dobře schovaná a jenom čekala, až na ni přijde řada.

„Podívej se na ně, všichni tři vypadají dost zazobaně. Zajímalo by mě, o čem se tam domlouvají. Určitě by to bylo zajímavé", brblal si pro sebe Jason. „Hele, Harry, je pravda, co se o něm povídá?"

„To netuším", zamumlal Harry.

„Myslel jsem, že ho trochu znáš?", podivil se.

„To jo, ale netuším, co jsi ty o něm slyšel", vykroutil se z toho Harry. Bylo mu nepříjemné mluvit o Malfoyových, zvlášť když jeden z nich seděl nedaleko od nich.

„Ale zlato! Najednou jsi nějaký nedůtklivý", dorážel Jason se štěněčím výrazem v obličeji a důvěrně položil ruku na Harryho předloktí. Harry nemohl vidět, že si Malfoy všiml tohoto gesta a jeho výrazem na chvíli probleskla nevole. Zato si všiml, jak Sean pod stolem Jasona nakopl.

„Neotravuj u jídla a nebuď zvědavý, budeš brzo starý", napomenul ho starší přítel.

„Já musím být zvědavý", bránil se furiantsky Jason, „jsem přece bystrozor!"

„Jo, a zvědavost zabila kočku", usmál se tomu Harry a dál se věnoval svému talíři.

Někdy mu přišlo legrační, jak se Jason neustále snažil o jeho pozornost a Sean mu to vytrvale kazil. Nemohl se však ubránit pocitu cizího pohledu v zádech. Neodolal a znovu se ohlédl. Opět se srazil s pohledem blonďatého muže, který mu v přípitku pokynul skleničkou. Pomalu mu kývnul hlavou na pozdrav a obrátil svou pozornost zpět ke svým přátelům, kteří už pomalu dojídali a bavili se o výsledcích letošní famfrpálové ligy. Příjemná změna. Dojedli a v tu chvíli stál u stolu číšník s dotazem, zda mají nějaké další přání. Když mu oznámili, že už skončili, kouzlem sklidil ze stolu a za chvíli se vrátil s účtem. Zaplatili a zvedli se k odchodu. Ještě se podíval k boxu, ale Malfoy starší se právě plně věnoval svým spolustolovníkům.

„Děkujeme za návštěvu, pane Pottere, přijďte zase. Pro náš podnik je to velká čest", loučil se s nimi úslužně číšník a Harry ho odměnil nuceným úsměvem. Když odchvátal, Sean ho poplácal po rameni. „Nemrač se, všude máš protekci, tak si to užívej."

„Jasně", přidal se Jason na pochodu z místnosti, „proto s tebou rádi chodíme. Je to jako bychom měli protekci taky."

„Jakou protekci", zabručel Harry, když vstupoval do krbu, ale na odpověď nečekal. Věděl, že ji stejně uslyší na druhé straně. A taky že jo.

„No přece perfektní obsluha, výborné jídlo, velké porce a přesnou míru", vyjmenovával Jason, když za ním vylézal z krbu. Harry si jenom povzdechl, počkal až za nimi přiletaxuje i Sean a společně se vrátili do své kanceláře.

QQQQQ

V kanceláři čekalo Harryho milé překvapení. Na rohu jeho stolu seděla Hermiona, jednu nohu opřenou o podlahu a druhou pokrčenou volně pohupovala ve vzduchu. Do levé dlaně ťukala pergamenem, který držela v druhé ruce.

„No to je dost, že jdete", zvolala na uvítanou a vyšla mu v ústrety. Harry ji něžně objal.

„Ahoj, jsem rád, že tě vidím. Jak se cítíš?" Starostlivě si ji prohlédl.

„Zdá se, že tady někdo něco vykecal", durdila se naoko.

„Nezlob se na něj", smál se Harry a pak rádoby temným hlasem dodal: „Trochu jsem ho zmáčknul a on se ke všemu přiznal."

Hermiona se použitému žargonu zasmála. „Kašpare!"

„Máš v sobotu volno? Jdeme s Ronem do Doupěte na oběd, tak bys mohl jít s námi. Mamka Weaslyová tě zase ráda uvidí."

„No vlastně mám v sobotu volno. A mohl bych sebou vzít Teddyho!", napadlo Harryho.

„Určitě bude nadšený, vždycky se mu tam líbilo."

„To si piš! Takže jsme domluveni", uzavřela téma mladá paní Weasleyová. „Ale kvůli tomu jsem vlastně nepřišla. Přinesla jsem ti odpověď na tu tvou ranní žádost." Podala mu pergamen.

„Ranní žádost? Tak rychle?", vložil se do toho Jason. „Zase protekce, to není fér!", vyhlašoval teatrálně.

Sean mu zezadu připlácl ruku na pusu, aby ho umlčel a omluvně se na Hermionu usmál. „Omluvte ho, dneska má krizi identity."

Všichni se tomu zasmáli, jenom Jason bezmocně bublal Seanovi do dlaně. To vyvolalo další salvu smíchu a Sean ho pustil. „Ha ha, vážně vtipné", brblal.

„K tomu svícnu", vrátila se Hermiona zpátky k tématu, „žádná taková loupež se v několika posledních letech nestala. Nikde není žádné pojítko, ale mám pro tebe dvě informace. Jedna je potvrzená, a to je nedávná krádež rituální dýky, která se odehrála ve Francii. Nevím, jestli to souvisí s případem. Zrovna v té době se ale do Británie vrátil Lucius Malfoy. Možná bys s ním měl promluvit. Třeba něco ví."

Harry se mimoděk při jménu Malfoy zamračil. Zase ten chlap. Sotva se vrátí, už je o něm všude slyšet. Jak typické.

„A ta nepotvrzená? Odkud ji máš?", pobídnul ji Harry.

„No právě! Mám ji od Lenky", usmála se a Harry protočil oči.

„Co ta s tím má společného?"

„Ona nic, ale nedávno jsme spolu byly posedět v kavárně a jako _staré_ kámošky jsme semlely kde co." Pousmála se a pokračovala. „Znáš Lenku, dokáže poutavě vyprávět o nemožnostech. Ale jedna z věcí, o kterých se zmínila, když mi dávala přednášku o chropotalech, byla, že se v jedné rodině ztratil v dědickém řízení nějaký svícen. Stalo se to někdy před půl rokem. Ten okradený dědic to prý neohlásil, protože si myslí, že to švihnul některý z příbuzných a protože svícen neměl až takovou hodnotu, nechtěl kvůli tomu dělat problémy v rodině."

„Tohle je zajímavé. Zajímalo by mě, jak se ta Lenka od chropotalů dostala ke svícnu", divil se Sean, který samozřejmě také naslouchal. „A co je to, pro Merlina, ten chropotal?"

Hermiona se kysela zašklebila. „Věř mi, nechceš to vědět!" ujistila ho a společně s Harrym se začali řehtat. Sean s Jasonem se po sobě jen nechápavě podívali.

„Budu muset Lenku také požádat o nějakou tu osvětu. Potřeboval bych vědět, kdo je ten dědic, abych zjistil něco blíž o tom svícnu." Harrymu už to v hlavě šrotovalo.

„Tak to mi nezbývá než ti popřát mnoho štěstí." Hermiona se na chvíli zadumala. „Když jsme nad tím přemýšlela - dýka, svícny - to skoro vypadá na nějaký magický rituál. Možná by stálo za to navštívit Bradavice a trochu si popovídat s Brumbálem. Věřím, že pokud nějaký takový rituál existuje, určitě o něm bude něco vědět."

„Snad máš pravdu", připustil Harry, „zastavím se tam asi v pátek. Díky Mio, dost jsi nám pomohla."

„Pro tebe všechno." Objala ho a on ji k sobě něžně přivinul. „Tak já letím, mám ještě spoustu práce. Takže v sobotu, Harry! Ahoj!" Mávla na ně a zmizela za dveřmi.

„Kdybych nevěděl, jak to s tebou je, tak bych žárlil", prohlásil Jason.

„Ach, sklapni, Jasone. Mia je jako moje sestra a tobě do toho vůbec nic není. Kdy ty už dostaneš rozum", zakroutil hlavou a sedl si za svůj stůl.

„Tak dost řečí, pánové", zavelel Sean, „máme práci."

Zbytek pracovního dne proběhl celkem rutinně. Měli na stole několik dalších případů, ale většinou se jednalo o drobné přestupky, které se řešily pozváním hříšníků k pohovoru na ministerstvo. Většinou se řešily napomenutím, v horším případě pokutou.

Když se Harry večer vrátil domů, byl utahaný jako kotě. Uvařil si silnou kávu a usadil se na svém oblíbeném místě. V masivním křesle u krbu, kde mohl pozorovat tančící plameny a přemýšlet nad nesmrtelností brouka.

Zůstal bydlet v domě na Grimauldově náměstí, který zdědil po Siriovi. Měl to tady celkem rád. Smrt jeho kmotra Siriuse byla sice smutnou vzpomínkou, ale už to nebyl ten dům jako dřív. Krátura se, ve světle skutečností o jeho milovaném pánovi Regulovi, které vyšly najevo během konce války, změnil na celkem poslušného a ochotného domácího skřítka. Dost mu pomohl celý dům zvelebit a hlavně se zbavil mnohých ohavností, jako byl třeba stojan na deštníky z trolí nohy, o který se každý přerazil. A podobných hnusů tu bylo víc než dost.

Vymalovali celý dům, zbavili se veškeré havěti a parazitů. Dokonce vyměnil některé kusy nábytku. Předměty obsahující černou magii odevzdal na ministerstvu. Takové věci doma rozhodně nechtěl. Neměl zájem, aby ho pokousala krabice od bot nebo jiná blbost. Nemluvě o kletbách, které některé krámy obsahovaly.

Dokud tu však Krátura byl, netroufl si odstranit hlavy mrtvých vysloužilých skřítků. Nechtěl Kráturu zbytečně rozrušit. A pak tu byl taky ten obraz, který lezl Harrymu děsně na nervy.

Teď byl Krátura už dva roky po smrti. Byl to opravdu hodně starý skřítek a jednoho dne ho Harry našel schouleného pod postelí v bývalém Regulově pokoji. Nejdřív si myslel, že jen spí. Nechal ho pohřbít a s ním i ostatní skřítky, teda jejich hlavičky.

V Godrikově dole mu patřil dům po rodičích a poměrně rozlehlé pozemky. Odlehlou část těchto pozemků nechal obehnat zdí a tím vlastně zřídil první oficiální hřbitov domácích skřítků. Hermiona byla dojatá a nutno dodat, že v současné době tam hrobečků přibylo. Někteří kouzelníci měli své skřítky opravdu rádi.

Největším oříškem pak bylo odstranění šíleného obrazu paní Blackové. Sice nešel ze zdi sundat, zato po několika nezdařených pokusech docela dobře hořel. Merline, ta nadávala! Sice kvůli tomu málem vyhořel celý dům, ale po pár opravných kouzlech, které samozřejmě provedla Hermiona, byly škody odstraněny. Harry se té vzpomínce nahlas zasmál. Ten hlasitý zvuk ho přesvědčil, že je opravdu čas jít na kutě.

Když však ležel ve své posteli, místo spánku mu hlavou vířily myšlenky, nebo spíš jedna myšlenka. Neustále se mu vracela vzpomínka na nečekané setkání v restauraci. Lucius Malfoy. Ten jeho pohled, když mu pokynul skleničkou, a celkově ten muž působil impozantně. Přesně tak, jak si ho pamatoval z dřívějška. Pobyt v cizině mu neuškodil, spíš naopak. Jeho pokožka byla lehce opálená a on vypadal velmi mladě a svěže. Ten chlap by prostě stál za hřích. _Kdyby to ovšem nebyl právě Malfoy, takže se uklidni, Harry, a koukej už chrápat._ V duchu sám sebe okřiknul, ale když usínal, měl před očima právě ten obraz vysokého, elegantního, blonďatého …

QQQQQ

Pokračování příště

…


	3. Třetí do počtu

**3. kapitola - Třetí do počtu**

Ve čtvrtek dopoledne se Harry se svými dvěma kamarády a kolegy vydal prohlédnout bydliště pohřešovaného Caroluse Cvočka. Jeho sestra, Margot Fergusonová, už na ně čekala před domkem, ve kterém její bratr žil. Když se tři bystrozoři objevili před ní, na předzahrádce domu, trochu se lekla. S omluvným úsměvem je pak všechny přivítala.

„Půjdeme se rovnou podívat dovnitř, ne?," hrnul se do domu Jason, kterého kytičky a záhony tuřínu na zahradě viditelně nezajímaly.

„Pojďte s námi, paní Fergusonová. Za prvé potřebujeme svědka a za druhé byste nám mohl říct, co všechno z domu zmizelo. Pokud něco zmizelo." Harry dal ve dveřích ženě přednost a pak společně se Seanem vstoupili za ní.

Domek byl prostě zařízený, ale útulný. Harry si všiml, že zde měl spoustu pomocných magických předmětů, které pomáhaly v domácnosti. Právě si prohlížel docela pěknou samovarnou konvičku, když k němu přistoupila Cvočkova sestra.

„Poskytli jsme bratrovi všechno, co by mohl potřebovat, aby se mu žilo snadněji," řekla se smutným výrazem v očích, když konvičku vzala z jeho rukou. Než ji vrátila na své místo, lehce ji pohladila prsty.

„Hodně se trápil tím, že je moták?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Teď už ne. Víte, ale on nebyl úplný moták. Dokázal vykonávat jednoduchá kouzla, jako 'Alohomora' nebo 'Wingardium' a tak. Ale nebyl dost magicky silný, aby nastoupil do školy."

„Čím se živil?"

„Pracoval jako noční vrátný u Svatého Munga," vložil se do toho Sean. „Už jsme se tam na něho poptávali a byli s ním vždycky velmi spokojeni. Ani oni však nevědí, kam zmizel. Prostě jednou nenastoupil do služby."

„Rozumím," zabručel si pro sebe Harry a položil konvici zpět na místo. „Mrkneme se do jeho ložnice a koupelny. Pokud si něco sbalil na cestu, poznáme to tam."

Prošli obývacím pokojem, kde všechno vypadalo naprosto netknutě. Jeho pozornost upoutal hrnek nedopité kávy na stolku.

„Všechno jsme nechala tak, jak to bylo," ozvala se paní Fergusonová.

„To bylo velmi prozíravé," pochválil ji Sean, „ale už můžete hrnek uklidit, pokud vám tady vadí."

Žena se usmála a odnesla hrnek do kuchyně. Muži mezitím pokračovali dál do ložnice. Sean šel rovnou do koupelny, Harry s Jasonem prozkoumávali komodu a skříň.

„Řekněte," oslovil Jason právě příchozí ženu, „nechybí tady něco podstatného?"

„Když na to tak koukám, tak chybí něco ze spodního prádla," řekla, když zběžně prohrábla šuplíky. „Víte, Carolus byl starý mládenec. Já jsem mu prala a žehlila, takže mám docela přesnou představu o jeho oblečení."

„Chybí tu nějaké hygienické potřeby," ozval ze Sean ze dveří koupelny.

„Takže to vypadá, že prostě odcestoval," shrnul to Jason.

„No, ale on by nikdy takhle neodjel. Vždycky mi dal vědět, a vůbec cestoval jenom málo. Radši byl doma nebo v práci, protože se jako moták necítil bezpečný."

„Možná měl dost ponižování ze strany kouzelníků a odešel do světa mudlů," zkoušel svou teorii Jason.

„To by si ale kompletně zabalil všechno oblečení a osobní věci," dumal Harry, „tohle spíš vypadá, že odešel ve spěchu."

„Nebo před něčím utíkal," přidal se Sean. „Nevíte," začal další otázku, otočil se k ženě a zmlknul. Žena zírala na komodu se zrcadlem. „Děje se něco?"

Stála a prstem ukazovala k zrcadlu. „Tam, na té komodě stával svícen. Nevím, jestli je to důležité, ale určitě tam byl. Bratr si ho jednou přinesl z práce." Harrymu se postavily snad všechny chlupy na těle. S kolegy po sobě významné pohlédli.

„Od Munga?"

„Ne, to ne. On chvíli pracoval v Obrtlé u Borgina a Burkese, ale brzy toho nechal. Říkal, že tam na něho šla ze všeho hrůza a navíc se tam potulovaly divné živly, jak tomu říkal."

„A odtamtud si ho přinesl?" zeptal se rychle Jason.

„Ano. Říkal, že to byla jediná snad normální věc, kterou tam měli a tak si ji za celkem malý obnos koupil. Myslíte, že to má s tím něco společného?" Žena vypadala vyděšeně.

„Ten svícen byl stříbrný, tříramenný, zdobený runami a asi metr vysoký. Měl běžné magické vlastnosti, jakože vzplanul na popud pouhé myšlenky, neubýval a neodkapával. Jinak nic zvláštního. Nechápu, proč by ho sebou bratr tahal? Navíc nedokázal věci zmenšit, takže se mu ani nemohl vejít do kufru."

„Určitě se tím budeme zabývat. Mohla by to být stopa," snažil se ji uklidnit Sean a vyžádal si přesnější popis svícnu, podle kterého si čmáral obrázek.

Harry mezitím prohlížel knihovnu Caroluse Cvočka, ale žádnou podezřelou knihu tam nenašel. Proč by taky muž, téměř moták, sbíral knihy o černé magii. Ale kdo ví? Tak to máme třetí svícen a dýka ukradená ve Francii. Harrymu z toho začínala naskakovat husí kůže.

Když dokončili prohlídku domu, rozloučili se s Cvočkovou sestrou a vrátili se na ministerstvo. V kanceláři se chystali rozebrat nové informace, ale vyrušil je vedoucí bystrozor, Theofil Bradáč, který vstoupil do dveří společně s dalším příchozím. To jméno mu sedělo, protože měl takový ten nazrzlý plnovous, do kterého by se dalo schovat vosí hnízdo. Harrymu to vždycky připadalo legrační, ale teď ho upoutal vzhled neznámého muže. Byl to opravdu výstavní kousek. Sice nebyl tak urostlý jako Sean, ale přesto byl dost vysoký a dobře stavěný. Jeho vlnité hnědé vlasy padaly na ramena a jeho čokoládově hnědé oči zářily z obličeje, který byl vylepšený pěstěným knírkem a bradkou, což mu dodávalo romantický vzhled mušketýra. Opravdu od pohledu pěkný chlap.

„Přeji dobrý den, pánové," začal Bradáč, „vedu posilu našeho bystrozorského týmu. Představuji vám Steva Sanderse."

Muž pokročil dopředu a potřásl si rukou, se Seanem i Jasonem. Pak se otočil k Harrymu a podal ruku i jemu.

„Jsem rád, že vás osobně poznávám, pane Pottere, v kouzelnickém světě jste legenda," zapředl a podržel Harryho ruku déle, než bylo nutné.

„_Sakra, až příliš pěkný chlap. A rázem tu máme rizikové pracoviště,"_ pomyslel si Harry.

„Taky vás rádi poznáváme," odpověděl mu Harry za všechny, vymanil svou ruku ze sevření a donutil svůj zrak, aby se obrátil na jejich šéfa. Ten pokračoval.

„Sanders se přidá k vám, takže ho seznamte se vším, na čem pracujete, ať se trochu dostane do toho našeho koloběhu. Teď vás tu nechám, ať se můžete blíže seznámit." Obrátil se ke dveřím a po cestě ještě hodil okem na Seana.

„Flitwicku, potřeboval bych, abyste šel teď do mé kanceláře, potřebuji doplnit nějaké údaje k jednomu soudnímu řízení." Na to pokynul hlavou na pozdrav a vykráčel ven.

Sean popadl nějaké papíry, co měl na stole a vyběhl za ním a zabouchnul za sebou. Nastalo trochu trapné ticho. Jason, ve snaze přerušit hluchou chvilku, se obrátil na nového kolegu.

„Takže," začal, „odkud jste k nám přišel? Předpokládám, že nejste úplný nováček."

Sanders se usmál a nenuceně se usadil na jednu z volných židlí.

„Skutečně nejsem úplný nováček. Po bystrozorském výcviku, jsem nějakou dobu působil na Shetlandských ostrovech ve Skotsku. Byl jsem přidělen k eskortnímu oddělení a hlídali jsme cestu na Azkaban. Poslední dobou tam ale byla celkem nuda, tak jsem si požádal o přeložení sem."

Ačkoliv otázku položil Jason, Sanders celou dobu hovořil k Harrymu, jakoby tam druhý kolega ani nebyl. Ten samozřejmě tiše zuřil a za zády muže dělal na Harryho výmluvná gesta. Ten měl co dělat, aby se nesmál.

„Takže ještě jednou, vítejte mezi námi," navázal Harry na konverzaci. „Možná byste se chtěl podívat, na čem zrovna pracujeme," ukázal rukou ke stolu s pergameny a muž okamžitě vstal a postavil se bokem k Harrymu, aby nahlédl do spisů. Harry nemohl tvrdit, že by mu jeho přítomnost byla nepříjemná. Společně s Jasonem (i když Jason celkem neochotně) mu začali popisovat případy, na kterých dělali a jak daleko se dostali. Za chvíli se v kanceláři rozvinula celkem zasvěcená debata a Harry musel konstatovat, že Sanders ví, o čem mluví a mohl by být platným členem jejich týmu.

Sean se právě dostal ke dveřím, když zaslechl, jak se právě baví o těch zatracených svícnech. Uslyšel Harryho, jak se ptá Jasona na popis toho muže, s nímž byl viděn Cvoček.

„Tady ho nikde nevidím, asi ho má u sebe Sean. Musíme počkat, až se vrátí, sám jsem ho ještě neviděl." Sean slyšel Jasonovu odpověď, malou chvíli váhal, ale pak se otočil a chodbou se tiše vytratil pryč.

„No, já na Seana čekat nebudu. Mám domluvenou schůzku s Lenkou, takže se na to podívám později." Harry si upravil hábit a přitom nepřehlédl zvědavý pohled nového kolegy. „Tak zatím, a s obědem na mě nečekejte. Poradím si," zvolal ještě mezi dveřmi. Dost ho pobavil pohled na zamračeného Jasona, který teď zůstal se Sandersem sám. Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že Jason tak trochu žárlí. Zbytečně.

Přemístil se před vchod do redakce časopisu Jinotaj, kde ho měla Lenka Láskorádová již očekávat a pokud bude mít Harry štěstí, bude tam i Neville. Docela se na to setkání těšil. Neville byl jeho blízký přítel ze školy a Lenka byla prostě Lenka. Vstoupil do redakce a šel rovnou do kanceláře šéfa. Zaklepal a vstoupil. Za stolem seděla Lenka. Když spatřila příchozího, mile se usmála, odložila svůj brk a vstala.

„Vítám tě, Harry," pokynula mu rukou a společně se usadili do křesílek u malého konferenčního stolku.

„Rád tě vidím, Leni. Jak se daří tvému otci?"

„Už šel na odpočinek a pochvaluje si to. Ta věc s tím mým únosem za války ho strašně sebrala, tak šel radši do ústraní. Má teď spoustu času na svůj výzkum málo známých kouzelnických tvorů. Stále přispívá svými články do našeho časopisu. Určitě jsi jeho články četl." Zasněně se usmála.

Harry se trochu zatvářil trochu provinile. „Nemám tolik času, kolik bych si přál."

„Hlavně, že si občas uděláš čas na své přátele, Harry". Otočil se za známým hlasem ke dveřím, do kterých právě vstoupil od ucha k uchu se usmívající Neville. Vstal, aby se s ním přivítal a pak společně zasedli zpět kolem stolku.

Chvíli se společně bavili na téma co-kde-kdo a zavzpomínali na staré časy, než Harry nadhodil téma, kvůli kterému vlastně přišel.

„V práci teď řešíme drobnou záhadu se ztracenými svícny a Hermiona mi říkala, že taky znáš nějakou rodinu, kde také postrádají svícen," obrátil se přímo na Lenku.

„Ano, Harry," reagovala, „jde o mého vzdáleného bratránka Gintuse. Z dědictví po dědečkovi se jim ztratil stříbrný svícen. Ale protože má podezření, že ho vzal někdo z přízně, nechtěl s tím nic dělat. Oni si totiž myslí, že ten svícen je bezcenný."

„A ty si to nemyslíš?" zbystřil Harry.

„Kdysi jsem ho viděla a táta vždycky tvrdil, že z něho cítí černou magii. Nechtěl se ho ani dotknout."

„Jak vypadal?"

„Stříbrný, asi metr vysoký s třemi rameny a ozdobený runami. Kromě toho, že byl očarovaný tak, aby neubýval vosk a nekapal, tak nic jiného neuměl. Aspoň na nic nikdy nepřišli. Přesto ho táta neměl rád a on měl na takové věci nos. A určitě měl pravdu, protože kdyby tomu tak nebylo, nezajímal by ses o něj." Lenka plně věřila ve schopnosti svého otce a Harry neměl potřebu jí to vyvracet. Jako vždy dokázala trefit do černého, tahle bývalá studentka Havraspáru.

„Věřím ti, něco na tom může být," souhlasil s ní. „Mám v hlavě nějakou teorii, ale ještě si ji musím ověřit." Zamyslel se nad tím a roztržitě se při tom podrbal na hrudi. Opravdu bude muset navštívit Bradavice a promluvit si s Brumbálem.

„Všimla jsem si, že se pořád škrábeš na jednom místě," upozornila ho Lenka a prstem namířila pod jeho rameno, „měl by sis to něčím namazat. Určitě za to můžou škrkny," pojala podezření. „Ty mohou způsobit podráždění kůže. Neville vyrobil úžasnou mast, která ti určitě pomůže. Nemáš ji náhodou sebou?" obrátila se na svého manžela.

„Mám," zalovil rychle v kapsách a podal Harrymu malou krabičku.

Harry na to chvíli nedůvěřivě kouká. „Nemám pocit, že bych přišel do styku se škrknami, ale člověk nikdy neví. A nesvědí mě to. Ani si neuvědomuju, že to dělám." Otevřel krabičku a opatrně přičichl k nažloutlému obsahu. Docela to voní.

„Jde o kouzelnickou bylinnou mast na drobná poranění a alergie. Způsobí téměř okamžité zhojení, jinak je zcela neškodná," smál se jeho pochybám Neville. „To víš, když máš doma malého nešikovného Nevilla juniora, je to nezbytná věc. Pro jistotu ji mám pořád u sebe." Lenka se zahihňala a láskyplně pohladila svého manžela po ruce.

„Něco takového se bystrozorovi vždycky hodí. Díky," usmál se a zastrčil si ji do kapsy hábitu.

„Neville je na takové věci strašně šikovný. V bylinkách se vyzná," chválila Lenka svého miláčka a ten se trochu rozpačitě usmíval.

„No vždyť já to vím", usmál se Harry a přátelsky poplácal kamaráda po rameni. „Ještě jednou díky, určitě ji využiju. A třeba ti udělám reklamu mezi bystrozory!" Tomu se společně zasmáli.

QQQQQ

Pokračování příště

….


	4. Dobrá rada nad zlato

**4. kapitola – Dobrá rada nad zlato**

Ještě chvíli spolu žertovali, než se s nimi Harry rozloučil a vydal se za Georgem do Kratochvilných kejklí. Sotva vstoupil do obchodu přeplněného legrácekchtivými kouzelnickými dětmi a nejen jimi, už mu spěchal vstříc zrzavý kamarád.

„Nazdárek, Harry! Už jsem si říkal, kdy se tu objevíš!" Hlučný Georgův projev na ně okamžitě upoutal zraky ostatních přítomných.

„Nemusíš tak hulákat. Vždyť jsem ti vzkazoval, že se tu zastavím pro ten dáreček pro Teddyho," tlumil ho hned Harry. Společně pak vstoupili do zadní místnosti obchodu, kde měl šprýmař své zázemí.

„Já jenom, že poslední dobou máš tendenci záhadně mizet," smál se vlastní narážce na Harryho záhadné zmizení po posledním mejdanu.

„Ještě ty mě štvi! Jakoby nestačilo, že jsem si ještě nevzpomněl," durdil se Harry.

„Co když ses tajně oženil a teď na tebe někde číhá nějaká čarodějnice s oddacím listem? A co děti, Harry? Víš, kolik máš dětí?" Zrzek nemohl odolat, aby nezačal rozvíjet šílené teorie. Harry se smíchem usedl do pohodlné polstrované židle.

„Za jeden den bych nemohl stihnout víc než jedno a navíc by ještě zdaleka nebylo na světě. Už je to dost dlouho, případná manželka by se už ke mně hlásila, nemyslíš? A vůbec! Neděs mě takovýma pitomostma!" smáli se.

„No nikdy nevíš! Může jich být víc, třeba dvojčata, jako já a brácha." Harry tiše zaúpěl. „Já jen, abys byl připraven na nejhorší," vysvětloval zrzek s vážným výrazem ve tváři, ale v očích mu hráli všichni čerti. „Nebo si konečně narazil na muže svých snů."

„No, to by bylo přesné. Narazil bych na muže svých snů a nepamatoval bych si ho. Velmi Potterovské," postěžoval si.

„Harry," zrzek se uchechtnul, „neříkej mi, že se o tebe chlapi nervou. To není možné, protože ani já bych tě z postele nevyhodil. A to jsem čistě na ženský!" Jeho rádoby svůdná grimasa v obličeji vyvolala Harryho výbuch smíchu. „Teď jsi ranil moje city," postěžoval si zrzek.

„Nic proti tobě, ale Angee by ti utrhla i tvé poslední ucho," usmál se Harry smířlivě, „myslím to s tebou dobře."

„To máš pravdu, a proto naše láska zůstane přísně utajená," spiklenecky šeptal George.

„Jsi komediant," odbyl ho Harry. „A nemáš bohužel pravdu. Žádné fronty zájemců na mne nestojí. Ne, že by vůbec nebyli, ale nějak ..."

„Nemůžeš najít toho pravého," dokončil za něho větu a Harry přikývl.

„Tak hele, teď ti řeknu něco, co myslím naprosto vážně a tak si toho važ, protože to se nestává moc často." Teatrálně se postavil a zadeklamoval: „Ty jsi, Harry, _mocný_ čaroděj!" Mávnutím ruky odmítnul Harryho námitku už v zárodku. „Poslouchej mě, i kdybys zničil viteály tím, že's zakopl a upadly ti na zem, a Voldyho bys kýchnutím nakazil chřipkou, na kterou pak chcípnul, pořád bys byl ten-který-zachránil-svět."

„Ani nevíš, jak jsi blízko," skočil mu Harry do řeči. „A o viteálech tady moc nevyřvávej. Obecně se o tom neví," napomenul ho.

George se tomu zasmál. „No, vždyť já vím, jak to bylo. Ty máš prostě pověst, která tě předchází, a nic s tím neuděláš. Většina z nich prostě cítí, že na tebe nemá."

„A jaké bude jejich zklamání, až se provalí, že to není pravda," nanesl Harry s nadějí.

„Tím se neutěšuj, protože já tě náhodou moc dobře znám, vzpomínáš? Já vím, že ty _jsi_ mocný čaroděj. Možná ne tak, jak si tě lidi malujou, ale rozhodně jsi nadprůměrný. Dost nadprůměrný!"

„A z toho plyne poučení …?" dožadoval se Harry smysluplného závěru.

„Z toho plyne poučení, že pravděpodobně nikdy nenajdeš partnera stejně magicky silného."

„No, to nezní zrovna nadějně," povzdechl si Harry.

„Upřímně řečeno, je typicky Potterovské, jak sám říkáš, takhle si to zkomplikovat. Kdybys k sobě hledal ženu, nebyl by to problém. Každá z nich k sobě hledá muže, který by ji ochránil a postaral se o rodinu. Ale ty? Ty si hledáš muže. A jak jsem vyrozuměl, neuraz se, ale evidentně hledáš dominantního muže. To bude problém."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" vydechl překvapeně Harry.

„Všímám si, a tebe …" dramaticky se odmlčel, „tebe přitahují autority."

Harry si pro sebe něco zabručel a zamračeně zíral do koberce. Tohle téma mu nebylo zrovna příjemné. Zrzek pokračoval.

„Musíš hledat někoho, kdo je natolik sebevědomý, aby ustál mít vedle sebe někoho, jako jsi ty. Někoho, kdo to dokáže hrdě nést a ještě z toho pro sebe udělá výhodu."

„No, tak teď jsi přešel do kategorie nesplnitelných fantazií. Těžko najdu chlapa podle tvých instrukcí, i když uznávám, že na tom něco bude. Merline! Nechápu, že se o tom bavím zrovna s tebou," hořce se usmál.

„_Sanders vypadá dost sebevědomě, ale ani nevím, jestli je vůbec gay."_ Potřásl hlavou, aby tu myšlenku zahnal. Snažil se řídit heslem: Co je v domě, není pro mě.

„Jsem přece tvá dobrá víla," křenil se zrzek.

Aby to Harry odlehčil a změnil téma, dodal: „Díky za tvou starostlivou péči, ale na mě nejspíš někde čeká ta záhadně zapomenutá manželka s dvojčaty na cestě."

„Hele, ale kdyby sis vzpomněl na tu noc, určitě mi to řekneš, že jo? Lidské neštěstí potěší a našinec si tady neužije žádnou zábavu," chytil se zrzek změny tématu a vrátil tím rozhovor zpět na pevnou půdu.

„Ty si tak máš na co stěžovat. Celý ten tvůj výrobní tým se nezabývá ničím jiným, než lumpárnama v legálním balení. Věřím, že si užiješ srandy víc než dost."

„Kdykoliv se ke mně můžeš přidat, kdyby tě to bystrozoření přestalo bavit. Máš tu svůj podíl, takže jsi kdykoliv vítán," spiklenecky na něho mrknul.

„Nepokoušej, satane!" smál se Harry. „Ale mohl bych o tom přemýšlet do důchodu. Nic mě tak neláká, jako prožít poklidné stáří na tomto tichém místě." Jako potvrzení jeho slov vyšel z vedlejší místnosti, kde byla malá dílna, zvuk menší detonace a Harry se zařehtal Georgovu zděšenému výrazu.

„Člověk je nemůže nechat chvíli bez dozoru! Počkej chvíli, jdu to očíhnout!" a vyběhl ze dveří.

Netrvalo dlouho a opět vstoupil do dveří. Teď však nikdo nemohl tvrdit, že se jedná o zrzka, protože byl od hlavy po patu pokrytý jednolitou vrstvou jakéhosi šedého prášku. Harry se opět dusil smíchy. George na něj ublíženě pohlédl a kouzlem se očistil.

„Vidíš, co musí seriózní podnikatel snášet?" stěžoval si naoko. „Ale počkej, až to bude hotové! Určitě to bude mít úspěch!"

„Radši ani nechci vědět, o co jde. Nerad bych tady zasahoval z pozice bystrozora a zabavoval ti životu nebezpečné žertíky."

„Proto s tebou udržuji přátelství," George laškovně zacukal obočím, „abych měl protekci, ne?"

„No jak jinak," vydechl Harry s předstíranou chápavostí. „Hlavně už mi dej ten balíček, pro který jsem přišel."

George sáhl do šuplíku svého stolu a podal mu podlouhlou krabičku. „Tady to máš. Dáš si kafe?" Spíš se jednalo o řečnickou otázku, protože na stole už v tu chvíli stály dva hrnky kouřící voňavé kávy.

„Jo, dám. Hele, je tam určitě to, co jsme si domluvili? Nerad bych Andromedu vyděsil nějakým tvým nejapným žertem," mávnul Harry rukou směrem k balíčku. Radši se chtěl ujistit.

„Za co mě máš?" ve tváři hraný údiv. „Na mě se přece můžeš vždycky spolehnout!"

„No právě," zabručel Harry.

„Ne, vážně," zrzek se smířlivě usmál. „Slíbil jsem ti dětskou hůlku, máš tam dětskou hůlku. To, co umí, jsou různobarevné jiskry, ale je tu malé vylepšení …. Když ji přiložíš ke tkaničkám u bot, tak se zavážou. Super, ne?"

Harry jeho nadšení příliš nesdílel. „Jen aby," dodal pochybovačně.

„Weasleyové nikdy nelžou!" zvolal George teatrálně, ale pak ztišil hlas a jako pronásledovaný se opatrně ohlédl za záda. „Navíc nechci riskovat, že mě Andromeda vykostí."

„Tak tomu věřím," zasmál se Harry a oběma rukama sevřel horký hrnek a labužnicky přivoněl. „Hmm, úžasně voní," zavrněl, než se napil. Vzápětí celý obsah úst vyprsknul na koberec. „Bleeh! Ocet!" Prskal jako křeček, jak se snažil zbavit odporné pachuti.

„Promiň!" řval Weasley smíchy, „nemohl jsem odolat! Na! Tady máš skutečnou kávu."

Harry na něj nedůvěřivě pohlédl a George opět zařval smíchy. „Na mou čest! Stejně to musíš něčím zapít."

„To je nějaký nový žertík?" ptal se, když opatrně uchopil druhý hrnek.

„Bezva, co? Ale to víš, dobrovolníků je málo, tak jsem tě trochu využil. Přece by ses kvůli tomu nečertil?" Úsměv od ucha k uchu a Harry mu ho vrátil, když se ostražitě napil a tentokrát to bylo v pořádku.

„Máš kliku," zahrozil s úsměvem.

„Nedovedeš si představit, jakou mi to dalo práci! Upravit barvu a konzistenci byla hračka, ale dodat octu vůni kávy, to byla práce pro vraha. Strašně jsem se tím natrápil. Škoda, že to neviděl Fred, umlátil by se smíchy."

Smáli se spolu. Harryho vždycky fascinovalo, jak George dokázal o svém zesnulém bratrovi mluvit bez známky smutku, bez nostalgie. Už se na to ptal a odpovědí mu bylo prohlášení, že jsou dvojčata a to znamená, že část Freda je pořád v něm. Byli prostě stále spolu. I když si to třeba George jenom namlouval, dokázal s tím dál naplno žít. Bylo vlastně příjemné vzpomínat na Freda beze smutku, jako třeba teď. Ještě chvíli spolu žertovali a Harry musel uznat, že dnešní den byl fajn. Když opouštěl Kratochvilné kejkle - no spíš zbaběle prchnul, protože s Georgem to bylo vždycky na dlouho - byl v dobré náladě. Procházel Příčnou ulicí a jen tak okukoval krámky a tak trochu se poflakoval, než se přemístí domů. Nasával atmosféru tohoto místa. Miloval to tu. V jednu chvíli měl pocit, že koutkem oka zahlédl povědomou postavu s plavými vlasy. Když se tam však očima okamžitě vrátil, nikdo tam nestál. _„Buď se právě přemístil pryč, anebo mám halucinace,"_ pomyslel si.

QQQQQ

Pokračování příště


	5. Návštěva Bradavic

**5. kapitola - Návštěva Bradavic**

V pátek ráno si trochu přispal. A rád, protože po tom Georgově proslovu Harryho celou noc proháněly prapodivné sny, ten jeho záhadný opakovaný sen nevyjímaje. Odkdy si vůbec George hraje na psychologa? Harrymu však bylo trochu trapné, jak blízko jeho kamarád byl. Když se konečně vykopal z postele a postaral se o hygienu a snídani, poslal jednu sovu na ministerstvo, aby oznámil, že jde rovnou na pracovní jednání. Druhou sovu pak poslal do Bradavic, aby ohlásil ředitelce McGonagallové svou návštěvu a naznačil, že potřebuje poradit v jisté delikátní záležitosti a že mimo jiné potřebuje mluvit s obrazem Brumbála.

Zatímco čekal na odpověď z Bradavic, seděl u snídaně, žmoulal v ruce pečivo a zíral z okna. Nic ale nevnímal, protože jeho pohled byl upřený do prázdna a hlavou se mu honily myšlenky jako hejno zlatonek, z nichž nedokázal uchopit ani jednou. Všechny mu unikaly přímo pod rukama, jakoby se mu vysmívaly. Mísily se tam myšlenky na práci, na Bradavice, na George, na Ginny, na jeho neexistující soukromý život. Prostě příšerný guláš.

Právě ho upoutala kapka na skle okenní tabulky, kterou tam zřejmě zanechala ranní rosa, když na římse přistála bradavická sova. Harry ji vpustil dovnitř a nechal ji usednout na stůl. Rychle si od ní převzal poštu a nechal ji, aby si vybrala cokoli z jeho talíře. Pak už jenom mrknul za vzdalující se opeřenou koulí a sklouzl pohledem na dopis, který mu zůstal v ruce. Rozbalil ho, aby si přečetl, že je v Bradavicích samozřejmě kdykoliv vítán. Dole bylo připsáno heslo ke vstupu do ředitelny. Usmál se, už se tam docela těšil. Vrhnul se na zbytek snídaně a netrvalo dlouho, vydal se na cestu.

Když se přemisťoval, rozhodl se pro Prasinky. Sice se mohl objevit až k hranici Bradavických pozemků, ale pomyslel si, že by mohlo být příjemné, projít se po známých místech a trochu zavzpomínat. Přemístil se do jedné z postranních uliček, které byly právě k tomuto účelu uzpůsobeny. Nikdo přece nechtěl náhodně vrážet do lidí, kteří se před vámi z ničeho nic objeví, nebo vám nedejmerlin přistanou na zádech.

Když Harry vstoupil do centra vesnice a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, bylo to, jako by se svět vrátil o několik let zpátky. Všechny poválečné škody byly odstraněny a všude kolem to vypadalo, jako kdyby se žádná z bitev nikdy neodehrála. Očima zabloudil k Medovému ráji a v tu ránu se mu vybavil Ron, jak se láduje čokoládovými žabkami. Nebo obchod se žertovnými kouzelnickými předměty U Taškáře. Tyhle vzpomínky vyvolávaly úsměv na tváři. Ovšem při pohledu na Čajovnu madam Pacinkové se mu vybavilo nevydařené rande s Cho a úsměv se malinko zkroutil do kyselého úšklebku. Ovšem pohled na hostinec u Tří košťat mu úsměv zase vyhladil. Dnes byl pátek, takže tu byl pouze běžný ruch. Bradavičtí studenti se do Prasinek vydávají pouze v sobotu a to ještě ne každou. Přesto ho někteří kolemjdoucí poznávali a uctivě ho zdravili. Naštěstí se nikdo nechtěl dát do řeči, protože Harry si nechtěl nechat pokazit tu příjemně nostalgickou náladu. Ještě pohlédl směrem k Prasečí hlavě, která měla pro Harryho svůj vlastní význam a pak dál k Chroptící chýši.

Dnes se k ní ale nevydal. _Někdy jindy_, řekl si a vydal se volným krokem k Bradavicím. Ani pomalu, ani rychle, přesně tak, aby se mohl nerušeně rozhlížet kolem. Cesta mu přesto uběhla až příliš rychle a najednou stál před branami školy. Protáhl se mezi železnými křídly a vydal se po školních pozemcích ke vstupu do školy. Všechno kolem mu něco připomínalo, ale kdyby se měl u každého památného místa zastavit, nikdy by do ředitelny nedošel. Vstoupil do školy, aby zjistil, že právě začala přestávka mezi předměty a chodby se hemžily studenty, kteří chvátali různými směry, aby stihli další vyučování. Zpočátku bylo obtížné se těmi davy prodírat, ale když si studenti všimli, kdo to do nich strká, uctivě mu ustupovali z cesty. Slyšel své jméno šeptat ze všech stran, tak se příliš nezdržoval, na pozdravy odpovídal úsměvem a pokynutím hlavy, ale hlavně si razil nejkratší cestu do ředitelny. Musel si přiznat, že obdiv dětí byl docela příjemný, protože většinou byly zcela bezelstné. Jejich motivací bylo především to, že se pak doma mohly chlubit, že potkaly slavného Harryho Pottera a on jim odpověděl na pozdrav. Jak málo někdy stačí ke štěstí.

Konečně se zastavil před ředitelnou a vyslovil požadované heslo, aby se chrlič otevřel a umožnil mu přístup. Nahoře zaklepal na dveře a čekal, až ho současná ředitelka Bradavické školy vyzve. Nečekal dlouho a otevřela mu sama McGonagallová. Místo milého přivítání ho však netrpělivě vtáhla dovnitř.

„To je dost, že jste tady! Máte to skvěle načasované."

„Co se stalo?" ptal se překvapeně.

„Jisté bradavické strašidlo opět vyplavilo koupelnu a s ní i přilehlé prostory hradu," ušklíbla se ředitelka.

„Á, Ufňukaná Uršula!" Harry ihned věděl, odkud vítr fouká. „Chcete, abych s ní promluvil?"

„Pane Pottere, jsem jen ráda, že jste dorazil včas, abych vás mohla uvítat, a nyní se odeberu plnit své ředitelské povinnosti. S bradavickým strašidlem si hravě poradím a vy se zatím můžete věnovat svému rozhovoru s Brumbálem. Brzy jsem zpět. Udělejte si pohodlí, jako doma." Její milý úsměv byl pro Harryho jako pohlazení. Usmál se nazpátek a sledoval, jak mrštně mizí za dveřmi, aby si zjednala pořádek.

Otočil se směrem do ředitelny a rozhlédl se kolem. Všechno tu bylo jako za starých časů, pouze přibylo pár drobností, které mile charakterizovaly novou ředitelku. Jeho pohled zamířil k obrazům bývalých bradavických ředitelů a k jeho nesmírnému zklamání se Brumbál ve svém rámu nenacházel. Stál před prázdným obrazem a nedokázal zabránit zklamanému povzdechu.

Tiché odfrknutí, které jeho ucho zachytilo, nasměrovalo jeho pohled trochu doprava, kde se na něho z obrazu šklebil jeden z bývalých bradavických ředitelů, Severus Snape.

„Jestli hledáte toho všetečného staříka, tak se obávám, že se opět potuluje po všech čertech a sbírá drby." Snape byl pořád stejně nevlídný a jeho sarkasmus nešetřil ani Brumbála.

„Dobrý den, pane," pousmál se Harry, „tak nějak jsem si myslel, že by mi mohl poradit. Ale když nad tím přemýšlím, mohl byste mi poradit i vy. Pokud budete chtít, samozřejmě," dodal rychle, když viděl, jak se Snape mračí.

„Čímpak jsem si zasloužil tu čest?" rýpnul si ten z obrazu a jeho černé oči doslova propalovaly návštěvníka.

Harry se trochu ošil a pak se zasmál, což vyvolalo zvednuté obočí na obraze. „Upřímně musím říct, pane, že i když jste jen na obraze, pořád umíte pěkně pouštět hrůzu."

„Oh, takže teď přišly na řadu lichotky! Ale abych byl upřímný, značně se tu nudím," přiznal se otráveně muž v černém. „A jsem znechucen, že to říkám právě vám. Takže dozvím se, co vás sem přivedlo?"

Netrpělivost bývalého profesora málem Harryho rozesmála, ale v zájmu věci se ovládl.

„Mám takový pracovní problém a vy byste mi mohl poskytnout nějakou informaci, která by mi pomohla. Předpokládám, že o černé magii víte víc než já. A možná i víc než Brumbál," připustil Harry. Trochu pochlebování nemohlo být na škodu.

„O tom nepochybujte a ty vlezdoprdelkovské řečičky si můžete nechat od cesty," poznamenal obraz spokojeně.

„Chtěl jsem se jenom zeptat, jestli vám něco neříká spojení rituální dýky a několika svícnů. Stříbrných." Harry šel rovnou k věci, aby si mistra lektvarů nepopudil zbytečným otálením.

„Kolik je těch svícnů?

„Zatím víme o třech, ale je možné, že jich bude víc," odpověděl Harry.

„Bude jich pět." Snape se svou prognózou vůbec nezaváhal.

„Jste si jistý, pane?" Sotva tuhle otázku vypustil, už toho litoval. Sakra, ten mi to dá zase sežrat.

„Pottere!" zahřímal Snape. „Nikdy nevypouštím z úst informace, které nejsou jisté!"

„Omlouvám se," ušklíbl se Harry, „trochu jsem se zapomněl."

Snape se ušklíbl nazpátek. „Mohl bych říct, že jsem si za ta léta zvykl na slovní průjem některých lidí. Nicméně mi nezbývá, než konstatovat, že jste pořád ten tupec, jako dřív. I vaše kamarádka všechno-jsem-četla-Grangerová, by vám řekla, že pět je magické číslo. Pokud někdo chce vyvolat magický rituál, středobodem celého procesu bude magický pentagram. Vzpomínáte si, jak vypadá, že?" Neodpustil si jedovatou otázku.

„Víte o takovém rituálu?" přešel Harry rýpnutí.

„Existuje spousta podobných rituálů v černé i bílé magii, ale předpokládám, že půjde o černou magii. Jinak byste se tím nezabýval. Nicméně výsledky takových procesů jsou různé a záleží na mnoha okolnostech. Dle přítomnosti dýky, předpokládám, že mimo jiné půjde i o magii krve." Muž se zamračil.

„Nevíte, kde bych mohl zjistit něco konkrétního? Tohle mě štve. Jak máme bojovat proti černé magii, když veškeré informace o ní jsou téměř tabu, nebo o ní nejsou nikde zmínky." Harry trochu upustil uzdu svému spravedlivému rozhořčení a odměnou mu byl pouze vědoucí úsměv z obrazu.

„Zkusil bych oddělení s omezeným přístupem tady v Bradavicích, ale obávám se, že nebudete příliš úspěšný. Minerva vám přesto vyjde maximálně vstříc, vždyť jste její _Zlatý chlapec_!" Lektvarista byl ve svém živlu.

„Oh, už jste zase jedovatý, jako otrušík. Vás to vážně baví!" zvolal mladík s úsměvem.

„Očividně," připustil muž s lehce pozvednutým koutkem úst. Že by úsměv?

„Možná něco najdu v archivech ministerstva, co myslíte?" navázal Harry na předchozí téma.

„Obávám se, že po působení Popletala a Brouska toho na ministerstvu moc nezbylo. Oba to byli nebetyční pitomci," ulevil si spokojeně Snape. „Všiml jste si, že se to stalo standardem, že na ministerstvu pracují pouze pitomci?"

„Děkuji za lichotku," zasmál se Harry. Bylo mu jasné, na co Snape naráží.

„Rádo se stalo. Pokud bych já hledal informace o černé magii, šel bych rovnou ke zdroji."

„Ke zdroji?" Harry cítil, že se blíží meritu věci.

„Na Malfoy Manor," prohlásil s jistotou muž a ředitelnou se rozhostila chvíle ticha.

„Myslíte, že mi Lucius Malfoy poskytne pomoc?" zamyšlený výraz v obličeji mladíka značil mozkovou aktivitu, která muže na obraze pobavila. Přesto šly Harrymu hlavou pochybnosti. Po válce sice s Malfoyovými zakopal „válečnou sekeru", ale jejich vztahy byly vždycky opatrné. Pomůže Malfoy Potterovi?

„Toho bych se neobával. Drahý přítel Lucius jistě neodolá vykonat dobrý skutek. Vždycky věděl, co je pro něho dobré. Ale pozor, určitě to nebude chtít zadarmo. Dejte si velký pozor na to, co vám řekne a ještě větší na to, co neřekne." Snape zřejmě dobře znal svého ex-Smrtijedského kolegu.

„Vím, že se vrátil po letech do Británie, na ministerstvu o tom existují záznamy. Zkusím to," uzavřel téma Harry. „Jsem rád, že jsem si s vámi mohl promluvit. Opravdu se mi občas trochu stýská po starých časech."

„Musel bych být slabomyslný, abych se tam chtěl vrátit, ale rozumím vám. Jsou věci, které se už nikdy nedají vrátit." V naprosto mikroskopickém okamžiku souznění si pohlédli do očí, ale v mžiku uhnuli pohledem.

„No tak já půjdu, pane profesore. Děkuji, že jste mi věnoval svůj čas. Jenom je mi líto, že jsem se ani nepozdravil s Brumbálem," povzdechl si Harry.

„Budu mu vaše pozdravy reprodukovat. Ale jenom mezi námi," přimhouřil černé oči a šlehl pohledem směrem k Brumbálově obrazu, „ten starý mizera zcela určitě stojí za rámem a celou dobu poslouchá, co si tu POVÍDÁME!" Poslední slovo skoro křičel a pak se spokojeně uchechtl. „Copak si myslí, že ho nemám za ta léta prokouknutého? Slídila!"

Harry se zasmál při představě, jak si to tu s nimi Minerva užívá, když musí poslouchat to jejich špičkování. Rychle se rozloučil i s ostatními řediteli, kteří naslouchali, a vypadl z ředitelny. Ještě se zastavil za McGonagallovou, aby jí oznámil, že v Bradavicích zatím skončil a že si potřebuje půjčit školní sovu. To mu ředitelka samozřejmě dovolila a trochu litovala, že spolu nemohli trochu více pohovořit. Měla však ještě plné ruce práce s odstraňováním následků dalšího trucu Ufňukané Uršuly, a tak se Harry rozloučil a vyběhl do sovince. Myslel si, že je to lepší, než použít oficiální ministerskou sovu. Teď se zamýšlel nad textem, který chtěl zaslat. Nakonec na Malfoy Manor zaslal velmi zdvořilou žádost o přijetí ještě dnes v osm hodin večer. Nad hodinou dost přemýšlel, vzhledem k etiketě, o které toho příliš nevěděl. Nechtěl se vnucovat v době večeře, to mu připadalo nevhodné, ale zase to nesmí být příliš pozdě. Osmá hodina mu přišla nejvhodnější. Uvidíme, co na to pán domu. Jestli s ním vůbec bude chtít mluvit.

Cestou domů se zastavil v Prasinkách na pozdní oběd a nostalgicky si zavzpomínal s Madam Rosmertou. Byla nadšená, že ho tu vidí a tak si k němu na chvíli přisedla. Při celkem milé konverzaci, zatímco Harry vychutnával svůj oběd, přiletěla sova, kterou sám poslal. Rozložil velmi kvalitní pergamen s erbem a přečetl si krátký vzkaz.

_**Jste očekáván, pane Pottere.**_

_**S úctou Lucius Malfoy.**_

QQQQQ

Pokračování příště

…


	6. Malfoy Manor

**6. kapitola – Malfoy Manor**

V podvečer, před domluvenou schůzkou, se ještě zastavil za Teddym. Vystoupil z krbu přímo v obývacím pokoji. Ve velkém křesle seděl malý šestiletý chlapec se střapatými fialovými vlasy. Fialovými? Harry se pobaveně usmál. Celá máma.

„Harry! Babičko, Harry je tu!" zvolal nadšeně chlapec a vběhnul Harrymu do náruče.

„Nazdar, chlape! Vidím, že jsi na mě čekal." Rukou mu rozverně pocuchal barevnou čupřinu.

„Vítej, Harry, dáš si něco k jídlu?" pozdravila ho ode dveří kuchyně Teddyho babička.

„Dobrý den, Andromedo! Přišel jsem jenom na chvíli. Mám večer důležitou pracovní schůzku."

„Ty půjdeš zase pryč?" ptal se zklamaně chlapec.

„To sice ano," přiznal Harry, „ale zítra bych tě chtěl vzít sebou. Jsme pozvaní do Doupěte na oběd."

„Hurá!" jásal malý a poskakoval po místnosti. Dospělí se tomu šaškování upřímně zasmáli.

„Málem bych zapomněl!" zvolal Harry. „Něco tu pro tebe mám."

Chlapec se zastavil a zpozorněl.

„George mi dal tuhle úžasnou super hůlku, speciálně pro tebe." Podal Teddymu podlouhlou krabičku. Ten po ní chňapnul a nedočkavě trhal papír.

„Děkuju, Harry!" zvolal a mávnul hůlkou, ze které okamžitě vytryskl proud barevných jiskřiček.

„Ale to není všechno," zastavil ho na chvíli Harry, „koukej!" Vzal si od chlapce hůlku a mávnul s ní směrem ke své botě, na které si před chvíli úmyslně rozvázal tkaničku. Za nadšených výkřiků malého divouse se mu bota předpisově zavázala. Chlapec okamžitě zkoušel zavazovat všechny boty, které mu přišly pod ruku, dokud ho to neomrzelo. Včetně těch svých, což Harry pozorně sledoval, protože jemu se tkanička na botě trochu nepříjemně utáhla. Zdálo se to v pořádku, ale pro jistotu o tom George zítra poinformuje.

Zbytek návštěvy pak probíhal jak pod ohňostrojem. Povídali si s Andromedou o tom, jak jde život, a bavili se pohledem na hůlkou fascinovaného hocha, který vykřikoval vymyšlená kouzla a prskal kolem sebe různobarevné jiskry.

„Tak já už musím jít," řekl pár minut před osmou Harry a zvedl se k odchodu.

„Děkuji ti Harry, že nám věnuješ svůj čas. Malý na tobě hrozně visí." Andromeda posmutněla. Koneckonců zůstala na to úplně sama.

„To je samozřejmé, jsem přece jeho kmotr. Kdybys něco potřebovala, cokoliv, dej mi okamžitě vědět. Od toho jsem tady, abych se o vás postaral. Remus to tak chtěl a já jsem se toho rád ujal."

Objal ji na rozloučenou, pak si ještě ulovil pobíhajícího chlapce, aby ho svíjejícího smíchy trochu pomačkal v náručí. Potom vyšel před dům, zhluboka se nadechnul a přemístil se přímo před vstupní bránu do Malfoy Manor.

„Tak hurá do jámy lvové," zabručel si sám pro sebe a lehce poklepal svou hůlkou na nádhernou kovanou bránu, která se okamžitě otevřela. To byla známka toho, že byl skutečně očekáván. Prošel po přístupové cestě, lemované vysokými ozdobnými keři, až ke hlavním vstupním dveřím sídla. Sotva se zastavil, už se dveře otevřely a mezi nimi stál domácí skřítek.

Uctivě se Harrymu uklonil. „Pan Potter ať následuje Noddyho. Pán vás očekává v salonu."

Na ta slova se otočil a vydal se na cestu domem. Harrymu nezbývalo, než ho rychle následovat, protože při pohledu na rozlehlost sídla mu bylo jasné jedno - pokud se opozdí a ztratí skřítka z očí, jistojistě tu zabloudí. I když neměl příliš mnoho času se rozhlížet, všudypřítomný luxus ho ohromil. Není divu, že byl Draco vždycky tak nafrněný.

Vyběhl za skřítkem po mohutném schodišti a kráčel za ním chodbou až ke dveřím, u kterých se skřítek zastavil. Úslužně se uklonil a zmizel.

Harry zaklepal na dveře, a když zaslechl výzvu ke vstupu, otevřel je. Místnost byla zařízená tmavým dřevěným nábytkem a osvícená hořícím krbem a mnoha svícemi. Působila nečekaně útulně. Větší prohlídku však odložil na později, protože jeho pozornost upoutal muž, který vstal z křesla, aby ho uvítal.

Lucius Malfoy, elegantní jako vždy, nebo možná ještě víc, než si Harry pamatoval, se k němu blížil s potěšeným úsměvem na rtech. _Dýchej, Harry,_ upomínal se v duchu.

„Jsem velice potěšen, že Vás mohu přivítat na svém sídle, pane Pottere," jeho hlas byl jako med.

„Děkuji, že jste mě přijal. Vím, že je to narychlo, ale mám na vás takovou ... delikátní prosbu," drmolil rychle černovlasý mladík, snažíc se potlačit nervozitu.

„Tak se na to posadíme, co říkáte? Miluji delikátní prosby," jeho úsměv se rozšířil, když rukou pokynul ke křeslu, které stálo blízko toho, z něhož se sám před chvílí zvednul.

„Dáte si něco? Nabídnu vám francouzské víno, vynikající ročník." Usadil se zpět a sledoval Harryho, jak se usazuje.

„Jste laskav, děkuji." Harry se snažil vést kultivovanou konverzaci, ale připadal si jako pitomec. Jeho hostitel to na něm pravděpodobně poznal, protože se evidentně ohromně bavil. Bez dalších řečí však poklepal hůlkou na malý stolek mezi křesly a rázem tu stála křišťálová karafa s vínem a dvě skleničky. Elegantním pohybem uchopil karafu, sundal broušenou zátku, aby obě skleničky naplnil. Poté jednu uchopil a počkal, až si Harry vezme tu svou.

„Tak na naše setkání." Mladík pouze přikývnul a společně si ťuknuli.

Napili se z pohárů a chvíli si hleděli zpříma do očí. Harry se hodně snažil, aby neuhnul pohledem. Tu radost Malfoyovi neudělá! Ten to kvitoval s úsměvem.

„Dřív, než přistoupíme k podstatě věci, chci se vás zeptat, co vás přimělo k rozhodnutí, že vyhledáte právě mne," začal konverzaci hostitel.

„Po pravdě mě na tu myšlenku přivedl Snape," objasnil Harry.

„Hovořil jste s ním?" projevil zájem muž.

„Ráno jsem byl v Bradavicích a mluvil jsem s jeho portrétem. Přiznal se, že se tam trochu nudí," usmál se Harry.

„Trochu?" Malfoy se vědoucně usmál. „Škoda, že teď už nemám do Bradavic přístup. Rád bych si s ním popovídal o všem, co se vlastně tenkrát stalo. Takříkajíc, zavzpomínat na staré časy," ušklíbl se Malfoy. „Předpokládám, že se bude jednat o něco mimo oficiální protokol, když vás nasměroval za mnou, nemám pravdu?" Vyčkávavě hleděl na Harryho.

Ten si ještě trochu upil ze skleničky, než se odhodlal začít, a olíznul si rty. Malfoyův pozorný pohled ho trochu vyváděl z míry. Zhluboka se nadechl, než spustil.

„Já vím, že ode mě, jako bystrozora, je trochu nevhodné, něco takového chtít, ale jsem trochu v koncích. Jedná se mi o jisté informace k černé magii. A vy... Doufám, že se neurazíte, když řeknu, že jste v těchto věcech vzdělanější než mnozí jiní. Neberte to prosím tak, že bych vás chtěl nějak nachytat. Dobře vím, že po válce byl celý Malfoy Manor důkladně prohledán a asi tu už nic není, ale snad mi pomůže aspoň to, co víte."

Malfoy se k němu naklonil blíž a chvíli mu upřeně hleděl do očí. Harry měl co dělat, aby zůstal v klidu. Opravdu nechtěl dát najevo svou nervozitu před někým, jako je Malfoy.

„Pane Pottere. Opravdu si myslíte, že bych dovolil, aby se kdokoliv dostal do všech míst mého domu? Už z principu nehodlám veřejně odhalovat všechna tajemství Manoru, a to ani kdyby o nic nešlo." Chladný hlas, vyzývavý úsměv. Harry pochopil.

„Nebojíte se, prozradit mi něco takového?" Harry napětím ani nedýchal.

„Věřím vám." Odpověď tak jednoduchá, tak prostá, tak zavazující.

„Rozumím", Harry se na chvíli odmlčel. Přemýšlel, jestli přistoupí na hru. Rozhodl se. „Takže můžu tajně doufat, že stále máte k dispozici jisté písemnosti, které by mi pomohly trochu poodhalit případ, na kterém teď pracuju?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Zkuste mi přiblížit, o co jde," vyzval ho muž a opět se spokojeně opřel do křesla.

„Potřebuji zjistit, jaké existují obřady černé magie, ke kterým je potřeba rituální dýka a svícny. Tedy zřejmě pět svícnů, jak mi Snape naznačil." Harry se snažil potlačit znepokojení.

„Proč je potřebujete znát?"

„Vyskytly se krádeže nebo ztráty právě takovýchto svícnů, stříbrných, trojramenných. A taky byla odcizena rituální dýka. Ve Francii." Zvědavě pohlédl, co na to Malfoy, ale jeho tvář byla bez výrazu. „Potřebuji vědět, co se děje. Co vlastně hrozí. Mohl bych z toho odvodit motiv a to je pro moji práci dost důležité."

„O té dýce samozřejmě vím. Stalo se to krátce před tím, než jsem se vrátil zpět do Británie. A tušíte správně, že dýka byla dopravena právě sem na blíže neurčené místo."

„Vy o tom případu něco víte?" Harry nedočkavostí poposedl na křesle blíž k muži, což opět vyvolalo pobavený úsměv.

„Co vím," pokračoval muž, „je skutečnost, že už velmi dlouhou dobu existuje jistá uzavřená frakce čistokrevných kouzelníků, kteří se drží v pozadí a jejichž cíle mi nejsou zcela známé. Nicméně, vždycky jde o moc, že?" ušklíbl se.

„Jak dlouho už existují? A myslíte, že by mohli být nebezpeční?" Harry cítil, že se dovídá něco opravdu důležitého. „A jak to, že se o nich neví?" Jeho netrpělivost byla zjevná.

„Tolik otázek. Řeknu vám to takhle. Kdyby se nestala ta záležitost s Temným pánem, naše rodina by jistě do této skupiny také patřila. Vím, že kdysi kontaktovali mého otce, ale s příchodem Vy-víte-koho se stáhli do pozadí." Malfoy při vzpomínce na svého otce hleděl do ohně a zamyšleně poklepával ukazováčkem do skleničky.

„Nikdy víc pak už naši rodinu nekontaktovali. Zřejmě neměli zájem o Smrtijeda." Malfoy rozhodně nevypadal, že by ho to nějak mrzelo.

„Vypadá to, že právě nastal čas, na který zřejmě čekali. Můj otec měl za to, že tato skupina je naprosto neškodná. Ale já osobně zastávám názor, že uskupení mocných jednotlivců, kteří se považují za nadřazené, vždy vede jen k jednomu. Moc je tak vábivá, nemyslíte?" Pohled, který Harrymu věnoval, byl absolutně nečitelný.

I když se jednalo spíš o řečnickou otázku, Harry neodolal. „Myslím, že nikdo o tom neví víc než vy," podotkl a čekal na reakci.

„Myslíte?" odpověděl Malfoy zase otázkou a provokativním úšklebkem. „Tuším, o jaký rituál půjde a mohl bych vám ho podrobně popsat, včetně účinků. Ale pro vás bude lepší, když si to prostudujete sám. Omluvte mě na chvíli." Zvedl se z křesla a vyšel z místnosti, dveře nechal pootevřené.

QQQQQ

Pokračování příště

….


	7. Důvěra za důvěru

**7. kapitola – Důvěra za důvěru**

„Tuším, o jaký rituál půjde a mohl bych vám ho podrobně popsat, včetně účinků. Ale pro vás bude lepší, když si to prostudujete sám. Omluvte mě na chvíli." Zvedl se z křesla a vyšel z místnosti, dveře nechal pootevřené.

Harry byl samozřejmě hrozně zvědavý, kde má Malfoy schované ty rodinné poklady, ale odolal pokušení tajně ho sledovat. Nedělal si iluze, že by snad byl úspěšný, ale hlavně nechtěl popudit Malfoye, když byl ochoten mu pomoct. V klidu se teda opřel do křesla a upíjel ze své sklenky. Víno bylo dobré. Teda ne, že by byl Harry nějaký znalec. Rozhlížel se okolo sebe a zaregistroval prosklenou vitrínu s knihami. Vstal, aby si prohlédl tituly. K jeho překvapení tam našel spíš beletrii, dokonce některé mudlovské autory. Žádnou závadnou literaturu tady nečekal, ale tohle ho trochu překvapilo. Popošel dál a rukou přejel po krásné, umělecky vyvedené šachovnici. Ihned si vzpomněl na Rona. Obhlédl obrazy, ze kterých na něho, se skrytou zvědavostí a mírnou nedůvěrou, hleděli předci Malfoyů. Nakonec se zastavil u jednoho z oken. Venku už byla tma, ale přesto bylo vidět do překrásné zahrady, mírně osvícené a pečlivě udržované. Opět mu přišla na mysl Narcissa Malfoyová. Určitě tu zahradu milovala a muselo být krásné se tudy procházet za slunečných dní, ale i teplých nocí, kdy vzduch voněl létem a růžemi. Tak se ponořil do svých myšlenek, že ani nezaregistroval, že se jeho hostitel vrátil.

„Na co myslíte?" zaznělo mu těsně u ucha a on mírně ztuhnul. Co měl teď dělat? Krok dopředu už udělat nemohl, a když se otočí, budou si dýchat do obličeje z blízkosti, která Harrymu vehnala krev do tváří. A couvnout už vůbec nepřicházelo v úvahu. _Do … háje!_

„Vzpomněl jsem si na vaši paní," zkusil Harry pravdu a zabralo to. Malfoy mírně poodstoupil.

„Ach ano, drahá Narcissa. Ať je jí země lehká. Svou zahradu zbožňovala." Z jeho hlasu zazněl smutek. Harry využil vzniklé mezery mezi nimi, ustoupil stranou k šachovému stolku a dělal, že si ho zaujatě prohlíží.

„Omlouvám se. Je mi líto, že zemřela," řekl zcela upřímně. „Moc mi pomohla. Však víte."

„Vím. Ale vy jste naší rodině po válce taky velmi pomohl. Narcissa na vás až do své smrti nedala dopustit."

„Jste teď sám?" otočil se.

„Od té doby, co zemřela, žiji jako ... poustevník". To slovo však vyslovil tak, že mu Harry ani trochu nevěřil. Jak by taky takový muž, jako byl Lucius mohl zůstat úplně sám. Ženy se o něho jistě perou. Harry si ani neuvědomil, že na muže zcela nevhodně zírá.

„Váš obličej je jako otevřená kniha, pane Pottere. Vsaďme se, že uhodnu, na co teď myslíte."

„Cože! Ne, to radši ne!" Harry se rázem červenal jako pivoňka a v duchu se proklínal. Kdyby znal kouzlo, kterým by se pod ním otevřela zem a pohltila by ho, použil by ho.

„Draco tu s vámi není, že?" snažil se to zamluvit, ale muže před sebou neoklamal.

„Ne," protáhl s vědoucím úsměvem, „Draco tu se mnou není. Cestuje."

„Ano. Samozřejmě. To musí být zajímavé." Věděl, že blábolí, ale nemohl to zastavit.

„Víte, že jste velmi zábavný společník?" dráždil ho Malfoy a Harry se vážně rozmýšlel, jestli použije Avadu na něho nebo na sebe.

„Ale dost legrace, tady jsem vám něco přinesl," pokračoval a podal mu středně velkou knihu v koženém, značně ohmataném obalu v černé barvě. Stříbrné nápisy byly již značně ohmatané. Kniha okamžitě zaujala Harryho pozornost a tak přistoupil blíž, aby ji mohl vzít do rukou.

Natáhl svou ruku a Malfoy mu knihu podal tak, že se jejich prsty setkaly. _„U Merlina!"_ Harry chtěl ucuknout, ale plavovlasý muž stále knihu pevně držel.

„Chci vás jen upozornit, aby to zůstalo jen mezi námi. Nemám zájem o žádné problémy a nerad bych o tu knihu přišel. Je to prastaré dědictví, kterého si velmi cením." Poté své sevření uvolnil.

„Samozřejmě, že zachovám v tajnosti, odkud jsem ty informace získal." Harry rychle odtáhl ruku s knihou z dosahu. „I když, vlastně, nebude vám vadit, když s touto knihou seznámím i své přátele?" zeptal se rychle, protože dopředu počítal s pomocí Hermiony. „Své nejbližší přátele", upřesnil.

„Tak _Zlaté trio_ ještě stále funguje?" zeptal se muž, jedno obočí nahoru.

„No, sice už to není tak jako dřív, ale ano, funguje," přiznal Harry.

Malfoy se chvíli tvářil, jako že si to rozmýšlí. „Budiž. Stejně byste jim to řekl, a já si cením vaší upřímnosti. Tu laskavost," mávl rukou směrem ke knize, „si však u vás vyberu."

Najednou se Harrymu zdálo, že stojí opět příliš blízko sebe. _Jak to říkal Snape?_

„Tohle je, myslím, přesně to místo, před kterým mě Snape varoval," řekl nahlas svou myšlenku.

„Drahý přítel Severus! Vždycky byl tak ... předvídavý," usmál se Malfoy a Harry se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že se dívá na úsměv žraloka. „Bojíte se, že vás nějak zneužiji?"

_Sakra, moc blízko!_, křičel uvnitř Harry. „Nevím. A zneužijete?" řekl nahlas, přestože cítil, že se pouští na tenký led.

„Určitě se vám to nebude nelíbit," žraločí úsměv přímo zářil a Harry cítil, že se začíná potit.

„Přesto, nebo snad právě proto, bych potřeboval slyšet něco konkrétnějšího. Co za to budete chtít?" Harry cítil nastraženou past a rozhodl z ní vyklouznout. Když si neurčí pravidla předem, mohl by pak Malfoy požadovat cokoli. Takovou zbraň zmijozelovi do ruky dát nehodlal. I když Malfoy říká, že se mu to _nebude nelíbit_, neznamená to nutně, že se mu to bude líbit.

Netrpělivě čekal na odpověď, připravený v nejhorším laskavost odmítnout, ale jeho protějšek si dával trochu na čas. Opět se pohodlně usadil do svého křesla a velmi pozorně si Harryho prohlížel.

„Přišel jste za mnou s prosbou, abych vám pomohl najít odpověď na vaše otázky. Myslím, že jsem vám vyšel dostatečně vstříc a dokonce jsem vám prozradil své malé temné tajemství," odpověděl po chvíli muž. „Bude nanejvýš spravedlivé, abyste mi oplatil stejnou mincí. Budu po vás chtít také odpověď. Důvěra za důvěru."

Harry se už nadechoval, že bude odporovat, ale Malfoy ho mávnutím ruky zastavil.

„Nemějte obavy, nechci po vás žádné ministerské tajemství. Ty informace si dokážu opatřit sám," samolibý úsměv. „Týká se to pouze a jedině vaší osoby. Něco, co mi neustále leží v hlavě a na co jsem zatím odpověď nenašel. Proč bych se tím však dál trápil, když se mi nabízí taková možnost. Souhlasíte s mým návrhem?"

Harry chvíli přemýšlel. „Dobře. Ale obávám se, že neexistuje moc věcí, které by se o mně všeobecně nevěděly. A navíc vám nemůžu zaručit, že odpovím na úplně všechno. Bude vám to málo stačit?"

„To nechejte na mně, pane Pottere. Věřím, že budu spokojený se vším, co mi můžete poskytnout," věnoval Harrymu mnohoznačný úsměv. „Nejdřív si však ověřte, zda vám moje pomoc byla užitečná," pokynul rukou směrem ke knize, kterou Harry pevně svíral. „Pokud uznáte, že ano, pak přistoupíme k uspokojení mých potřeb."

Spokojenost a sebejistota z toho muže jen odkapávaly a Harry opět musel zahánět myšlenky na podivné dvojsmysly.

„Jenom takový závdavek. Kam se poděly vaše brýle, pane Pottere?"

„Brýle? Eh, překážely mi. Nosím kontaktní čočky." Mužův lehce nechápavý pohled ho přinutil pokračovat. „Takový mudlovský vynález," mávnul nad tím rukou, jako by to bylo nepodstatné. Sám už skoro zapomněl, že někdy nějaké brýle nosil. Zajímavé, jak si člověk rychle zvykne na změnu k lepšímu.

„Vskutku zajímavé. Někdy mi musíte ukázat, jak to funguje. V každém případě vám to prospělo." Trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak si soustředěně prohlížel jeho obličej. Z očí mu koukal rarach.

Harry nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, co to všechno znamená. Byl čas na ústup.

„Děkuji. Myslím, že jsme se na všem domluvili. Ale už je dost pozdě a tím pádem nejvyšší čas, abych už šel. Děkuji za vaši ochotu, pane Malfoyi. Knihu vám samozřejmě brzy vrátím," snažil se zdvořile ukončit svou návštěvu a už se obrátil k odchodu.

„Pane Pottere!" Harry se zastavil mezi dveřmi a pohlédl zpět na muže, který ho tak znervózňoval. „Tu knihu si dobře prostudujte. Určitě tam najdete nějaké věci, které vás zaujmou."

Harry mu chvíli nechápavě civěl do tváře, která se usmívala tak ... vědoucně?

„_Co to sakra mělo znamenat?!"_, pomyslel si, ale nahlas řekl: „Určitě to udělám, pane. Nemusíte mě vyprovázet, trefím sám. Na shledanou." Mírně se uklonil, otočil se a rychle vykráčel ze dveří.

„Na shledanou, Harry," uslyšel za sebou. Pak se Malfoy zasmál. Nahlas, čistě, krásně a Harrym ten zvuk projel jako nůž. _„Merline, tohle mi nedělej! Rychle pryč!"_

Kdyby mu to nepřišlo trapné, tak by utíkal.

Hned, jak to bylo možné, se přemístil rovnou domů. S úlevným výdechem se svezl do křesla k vyhaslému krbu. Civěl do prázdna, v ruce svíral knihu černé magie. V hlavě si přehrával celý rozhovor, hlavně ten závěr. Měl neodbytný pocit, že Snape ho varoval naprosto zbytečně.

A radši ani nemyslel na to, že nakonec utekl, jako malý kluk.

No a co? Koho to zajímá…

ooOoo

V Doupěti bylo jako vždy rušno a veselo. Hned jak Harry s Tobbym vstoupili do dveří, přiřítila se Molly a oba je stiskla ve svém objetí. A ačkoliv byla neobyčejné vřelá a milá, její činorodá energie nenechávala nikoho na pochybách, že právě tato dáma velí tomuto domu. Harry si moc dobře pamatoval, jak dokázala být děsivá, když se opravdu rozzlobila. Ale byl to vždy strach o její blízké, mezi které s naprostou samozřejmostí zahrnula i Harryho. A Harry ji za to miloval a respektoval. Probouzela v něm pocit, že má skutečnou rodinu. Teddy měl také moc rád tetu Molly a rodinu Weasleyových. Hlavně proto, že tu byly i další děti, se kterými si mohl hrát. Jo, rodinka se úspěšně rozrůstala díky Billovi a Fleur, ale také Persy a George se svými manželkami přispěli svou troškou do mlýna. Vlastně do Doupěte. A další Weasley byl na cestě.

„Jsem tak ráda, Harry, že jste přišli. Už jste tu dlouho nebyli. Oba." Laškovně rozcuchala Tedyho zelené vlasy a on jí na oplátku předvedl „nos jako okurka". Molly se zasmála a už je strkala do rozlehlé místnosti, která rodině sloužila jako kuchyň, jídelna i obývací pokoj.

Kolem stolu už seděla většina rodiny a čekalo se jenom na opozdilce. Ron i George s hlasitými projevy vítání vyskočili, aby zatáhli Harryho mezi sebe ke stolu. Teddy se mezitím už vydal vstříc svým malým zrzavým kamarádům. Harry se přivítal se všemi, kdo tam již seděli a okamžitě se zapojil do družného hovoru s Arthurem, který hned vyzvídal podrobnosti k jednomu případu nepovoleného kouzlení před mudly. Ještě stihl obejmout Hermionu a přátelsky pokynul Ginny, která mu pozdrav s opatrným úsměvem vrátila.

Když se sešli všichni hosté, usadili se ke stolu a začali se ládovat vynikajícím jídlem, které Molly připravila. To ovšem neznamenalo, že u stolu nastalo ticho. Něco takového u Weasleyů ani nebylo možné. Konverzace volně plynula dál, dokud nesnědli úplně všechno, včetně dezertu. Pak se dámská část vrhla na nádobí, úklid a trochu toho klevetění, zatímco muži se stáhli do koutku u krbu na sklenku ogdenské starorežné. Děti řádily jako smršť a po celém domě se rozléhal jejich hurónský smích, hlavně proto, že Tobby jim předváděl své proměny a mával svou _úplně opravdickou hůlkou_. Harry byl svým způsobem rád, jak se chlapec ve své schopnosti metamorfomága stále zlepšuje a tak neměl potřebu zakročit. A tak nechal umravňování drobotiny na ženském osazenstvu. A taky že Molly nebo Penelopa občas vylétly, aby je seřvaly. Ale chlapi se tím jen poťouchle bavili, dokud dámy nevyhnaly drobotinu na zahradu. Počasí už bylo naštěstí dostatečně přívětivé, aby děti mohly dovádět venku.

Později, když všichni dospělí seděli u kávy a tvořili malé debatní hloučky, jejich složení se však průběžně měnilo, si Harry přisedl k Hermioně.

„Mám pro tebe k prostudování něco opravdu zajímavého," řekl tiše.

Hermiona okamžitě zbystřila. „Tak mi to ukaž." Její chtivá zvědavost vyvolala na jeho tváři úsměv. Hermiona ho škádlivě plácla přes ruku, protože okamžitě pochopila, čemu se culí.

„Tady to nemám. Takovou knihu bych si sem nedovolil přinést. Molly by mě ...," prstem pod bradou naznačil podříznutí.

„Rozumím. Tak kdy?" pokračovala šeptem, oči jí jiskřily…

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

…..


	8. Rodina

**8. kapitola – Rodina**

„Tady to nemám. Takovou knihu bych si sem nedovolil přinést. Molly by mě ...," prstem pod bradou naznačil podříznutí.

„Rozumím. Tak kdy?" pokračovala šeptem, oči jí jiskřily…

„Až to tady skončí, odvedu Tobbyho, vyzvednu ji a zastavím se u vás doma," navrhnul a rychle obrátil svou pozornost k Billovi a Georgovi, kteří se už zajímali, o čem si to tam tak zaujatě špitají. Následovalo několik lehce nevybíravých vtípků směrem k Ronovi, jestli si je jistý svým dítětem.

Malou přestřelku rázně ukončila Hermiona. „Nechte si ty kecy, pitomci, nebo se vážně naštvu!"

Aktéři se stáhli s potlačovaným smíchem a George si neodpustil významné pomrkávání směrem k Ronovi. Měl co dělat, aby se pak vyhnul pohlavku od své milované Angee. Harry musel, jako už mnohokrát předtím, konstatovat, že Weasleyovi muži si vybírají docela rázné manželky, jako protipóly svých nevázaných povah. Jedinou výjimkou byl Persy, jediný suchar v rodině. Penelopa vypadala na první pohled přísně, ale ve skutečnosti byla velmi milá a měla překvapivě poťouchlý smysl pro humor. Zkrátka, zapadla do rodiny. K Persyho smůle. Ale celá tahle hříčka byla úplně nevinná, protože všichni, co se tu sešli, moc dobře věděli, jaký vztah má Harry k Hermioně a k dívkám obecně. Ale to by nebyl George, aby do Rona trochu nezaryl.

„Když už jsme u vašeho dítěte, kdy se to vlastně narodí?" vzpomněl si Harry.

„Teď je duben, takže mám před sebou ještě pět měsíců. Bude to na začátku září," sdělovala mu šťastně Hermiona a spokojeně se stulila do objetí Rona, který ji zezadu obejmul. Sálala z nich láska a hřála jako kamna. Celá společnost tím byla ovlivněna a všichni se usmívali.

„Když už se tady culím jako debil," nedokázal si odpustit George, „ještě Harrymu i nám všem prozraďte, jestli to bude holka nebo kluk. Víte to už, ne?" Molly se nedočkavě nadechla a všichni zvědavě hleděli na ty dva.

„Samozřejmě, že to víme," natahoval zlomyslně Ron. „Co říkáš," sklonil obličej ke své manželce, „prozradíme jim to? Nebo je necháme, ať se mučí zvědavostí?" Hermiona se jen chichotala a nechala to na něm. Nehodlala svému manželovi tu zábavu pokazit.

„Takže přijímám nabídky!" Rozhlédl se Ron rozjařeně po nakvašených obličejích kolem sebe. „Kdo dá víc, tomu to prozradím." Molly už se nadechovala, aby svého syna pokárala, že s takovými věcmi se nekupčí, ale předběhla ji její dcera.

Ginny se s výhružným výrazem v obličeji naklonila ke svému bratrovi. „A co takhle, že to tady teď hned vyklopíš a já tě neprokleju. A ty víš, čeho jsem schopná," zasyčela a zcela jednoznačně si poklepávala hůlkou do dlaně.

„Zadrž, zadrž!" Ron zvedl ruce, jako když se vzdává. „Musím říct …, ty ale umíš smlouvat!" Hurónský smích na chvíli přilákal i děti ze zahrady, které nechtěly přijít o zábavu. Zvědavě natahovaly krky, co že se to tam zajímavého řeší.

„Dobře. Ustupuji pod pohrůžkou hrubého násilí," předstíral Ron ublíženost a opět obtočil své dlouhé ruce kolem milované ženy. „Zlato?" vyzval ji, aby to řekla sama.

„Bude to holčička," řekla pyšně a kolem nich se strhla vřava jásání a gratulací. Molly byla dojatá, protože děvčátka byla v této rodině vzácnost. Převládali klučičí nezvedenci.

„Už taky víme, jak se bude jmenovat," dodala Hermiona a natočila se přímo na Harryho. „Bude to Harrietta," natáhla se a vzala Harryho za ruku. „Budeme jí říkat Harry. To jméno k nám tak nějak neoddělitelně patří. Doufám, že ti to nebude vadit." Čekala na Harryho verdikt.

Ten jí jenom s úsměvem oplatil stisk ruky. „Musím se smířit s tím, že nejsem jediný Harry na světě. Myslím, že mi to půjde dobře." Dramaticky zatlačil imaginární slzu. „Zvládnu to!"

„Harry!" Hermiona ho bouchla pěstí do hrudi. „Ty opravdu patříš do téhle rodiny, kašpare!"

…

Společnost se v průběhu zábavy opět rovnoměrně rozmístila do všech koutů místnosti a Harry si všiml, že Ginny na chvíli u krbu osaměla. Zvedl se, aby chvíli promluvil se svou bývalou dívkou. Nic naplat, cítil trochu výčitky svědomí.

„Ahoj, Gin," oslovil ji, když si k ní přisedal. „Jak se ti daří?"

„Co myslíš?!" odpálila ho trochu kysele.

„Pořád se na mě zlobíš." Nebyla to otázka, spíš konstatování faktu.

„Ale vlastně ani ne," povzdechla si. „Jenom nemůžu odolat chuti, nakopat ti zadek," dodala trochu pomstychtivě.

„Lepší než nakopat předek," zatvářil se bolestivě a Ginny vyprskla smíchy.

„To by se asi tvému příteli nelíbilo, co? Jak se vlastně jmenuje? Mathias?"

„Hm," zabručel souhlasně. „Ale s tím _přítelem_ bych tak nespěchal."

„Jak to?" divila se Ginny. „Připadalo mi, že jste spolu spokojení."

„To jsem si myslel taky, ale nějak to nešlo. Štvalo ho, že jsem pořád v práci, a bylo toho víc …" Harry nemohl zabránit tomu, aby ho nezabolela vzpomínka na jeden z jeho nevydařených vztahů, od kterého si tolik sliboval.

„Nakonec jsme se pohádali. Už se mi skoro čtrnáct dní neozval," stěžoval si Harry.

„A co ty, zkusil si to? Třeba na to čeká?"

„Poslal jsem mu sovu hned druhý den, ale odpověděl mi, že si to musí rozmyslet, což je jenom lepší výraz pro kopačky," povzdechl si.

„Třeba to dopadne dobře," utěšovala ho Ginny a povzbudivě ho poplácala po ruce, k Harryho nemalému údivu.

„Najednou to vypadá, jako by ti nevadil," vyslovil nahlas svůj úžas.

„Šílíš!? Nenávidím ho! Kdybych mohla, proklela bych ho do horoucích pekel za to, že mi tě odloudil," svůj ohnivý proslov však zmírnila trochu křivým úsměvem. „Ale nejsem padlá na hlavu. Já vím, že nakonec bychom byli oba nešťastní. Takže pokud je on ten pravý, budu ho tolerovat," uzavřela zcela vážně.

„Teď to však vypadá na nic," pokrčil rezignovaně rameny.

„A co? Nebude on, bude jiný. Taky dobře!" V očích se jí pomstychtivě zalesklo.

„Fakt ho nesnášíš," sehrál Harry překvapeného. Odpovědí mu byl úsměv, který jí rád vrátil. Ještě chvíli tam poseděli a povídali si pro změnu zase o soukromém životě Ginny.

Harry rád slyšel, že má slibného nápadníka. Dost to chlácholilo jeho špatné svědomí.

„To je bezva, Gin. Někdy mi ho musíš představit."

„Jo, tůdle!" ukázala na něho dlouhý nos. „Ještě bys mi ho přebral!"

….

Zbytek času proběhl ve všeobecném veselí a plánování zářijových oslav narození nového člena rodiny. Nakonec nastal čas se rozejít a Harry se začal shánět po Teddym. Což mu ovšem znesnadňovala chlapcova schopnost proměny. Najednou byly všechny děti zrzavé a žádné se nelišilo. Teddymu se samozřejmě ještě domů nechtělo a tak si prodlužoval pobyt v Doupěti, jak nejlépe dovedl. A že dovedl. Nakonec museli dospělí rozvinout rojnici a pochytat všechnu drobotinu a rozlišit, kdo je kdo, a ke komu patří. Nakonec přebyl jeden malý „Weasley", ke kterému se nikdo nehlásil. Harry ho čapnul, dřív než se mu zase ztratí v tlačenici. Děti se tomu hihňaly a i dospěláci se tím ohromně bavili. Rozloučení bylo příjemné a veselé.

„Tak šup, chlape, čeká na nás babička," popohnal kmotřence, aby vrátil toho malého rošťáka Andromedě.

ooOoo

Harry se doma jenom otočil, aby vyzvedl „tu" knihu, kterou měl dobře ukrytou. Jeden nikdy neví a nechtěl, aby přišla do nepovolaných rukou. Letaxem se vypravil rovnou do Godrikova dolu, kde Ron a Hermiona bydleli v domku, který od Harryho dostali svatebním darem. Ne, nekoupil jim dům. Nechal zrekonstruovat dům po svých rodičích, ale protože tam sám bydlet nechtěl, věnoval ho svým nejlepším přátelům, a to i s rozlehlou zahradou. Teda kromě toho kousku země, který vyčlenil na zřízení hřbitova domácích skřítků.

Představoval si, jak v domě a na zahradě budou řádit houfy malých Weasleyů. Věřil, že tam budou šťastní. A ano, opravdu byl sám se sebou spokojený, jak se mu to povedlo.

Když se vynořil z krbu v obývacím pokoji útulného domku, už na něho čekala netrpělivá Hermiona. „Kde se flákáš?" vykročila mu vstříc. „Už jsem myslela, že porodím dřív, než ty dorazíš!"

„Ještě jsem musel chvíli pohovořit s Andromedou a rozloučit se svým kmotřencem."

„Jo, jo, jo. Hlavně to neprotahuj a ukaž mi, co máš," dorážela na Harryho, za chichotání Rona, který právě vešel do dveří místnosti.

„Kámo, ty jsi blázen. Takhle natahovat Hermi se rovná sebevraždě, to už bys měl za ty roky vědět." Oba se na sebe usmáli, zatímco Hermiona netrpělivě odfrkla a nasadila obličej _tak-bude-to?_

Harry se tomu zasmál, ale rozhodně už neotálel a sáhl si do hábitu, aby vyndal knihu. Podal ji Hermioně a ta ji vzala do svých rukou opatrně jako porcelán po babičce. Lehce zalistovala.

„Je to _to_, co si myslím? A kdes k tomu přišel?" začala okamžitě s výslechem.

„Nejdřív si k tomu sedneme, ne? Čaj už je připravený, tak na mě počkejte!" odběhl Ron do kuchyně, aby se obratem vrátil s tácem naloženým hrnky a sušenkami.

„Tak začni," vyzvala Harryho, když už všichni seděli pohodlně v křeslech. Kniha ležela mezi nimi na stolku.

„Jak jsi jistě uhádla, ta kniha je o černé magii. A než mě budeš mučit, abys ze mě dostala, kde jsem ji vzal … Půjčil mi ji Malfoy," pronesl Harry.

„Malfoy?" zaznělo dvojhlasně.

„Lucius Malfoy, abych byl přesný. Včera jsem byl za ním na Malfoy Manor a požádal jsem ho o pomoc. Však víte, ty svícny a tak."

„No jo, ale já myslela, že se půjdeš poptat Brumbála," divila se překvapeně Hermiona.

„Tam jsem byl taky, ale Brumbál byl v prachu – na drbech, jak řekl Snape." Harry se zachechtal při té vzpomínce. „No a tak jsem se optal Snapa."

„A tohle byla jeho rada?" vložil se do hovoru Ron. „Abys šel za Malfoyem?"

„Přesně," potvrdil Harry.

„Takže Malfoy ti půjčil tuhle knihu? Dobrovolně? Vždyť jsi bystrozor!" divil se zrzek.

„Byl vlastně dost ochotný, ale za předpokladu, že to zůstane jen mezi námi, jestli rozumíte." Harry doufal, že jeho přátelé pochopí a nebudou kolem toho dělat rozruch. „Navíc souhlasil, že vám tu knihu můžu ukázat." Sledoval, jak se v nich pere pro a proti, ale Harry sázel na Hermioninu touhu po vědění. Ron byl v tomhle rozhodnutí ten, který se přizpůsobí.

„Dobře," připustila konečně a Harrymu spadl ze srdce kámen, o kterém ani nevěděl, že tam byl. „Předpokládám, že v té knize najdeme něco, co odpovídá těm svícnům. Co ta dýka?" Hermiona šla rovnou k věci.

„Malfoy naznačil, že ta dýka s tím souvisí a Snape prohlásil, že těch svícnů bude pět," vyklopil Harry, co věděl.

„Samozřejmě, že jich bude pět," řekla Hermiona s obvyklým tónem vševědky, „ve hře bude magický pentagram, samozřejmě."

„Abych tě potěšil, tak Snape odhadl, že ty na to okamžitě kápneš," řekl a sledoval, jak se jeho kamarádka zapýřila. „Malfoy mi taky naznačil, že existuje jakási tajná skupina kouzelníků, která se drží přísně v pozadí. Zatím jsem nezjistil nic bližšího, ale je možné, že to nějak souvisí."

„Název ti neřekl? Nebo něco bližšího?" okamžitě reagoval Ron.

„No, vlastně říkal něco v tom smyslu, že si sami vybírají své členy. Musí být magicky mocní a čistokrevní," nereagoval na kyselé obličeje svých kamarádů a pokračoval. „Ovšem, když se na scéně objevil Voldemort, tak se stáhli do pozadí. A než se zeptáte, ne, Malfoy není členem. O Smrtijeda zřejmě nemají zájem. Ale nezdálo se mi, že by mu to bylo nějak líto."

„Něco jako Svobodní zednáři, ne? Zkusím něco najít v archivu," nabídla se Hermiona, někde o nich musí být zmínka."

„Svobodní … co?" podivoval se zrzek a Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Mudlovský tajný řád, sám o nich moc nevím. Ale abychom se pohnuli. Prohlížel jsem to a našel jsem tam rituál, který by tomu odpovídal. Mrkni, dal jsem tam záložku," přistrčil knihu směrem k ní. „Akorát chci upozornit, že chvílemi jsem při čtení měl pocit, jakoby některá slova ztrácela význam." Hermiona na něho nechápavě pohlédla.

„No, čteš větu, ale jakoby ti někdo okamžitě část vymazal z hlavy. Takže jsem pochopil, čeho se rituál asi tak týká, ale nedokázal bych ho provést. Ty informace, jakoby mi unikaly, chápete?"

„To znamená, že kniha je nějak chráněná. Zkusíme to rozlousknout?" rozdychtil se Ron a všichni na sebe spokojeně pohlédli. Spiklenci, jako za starých časů.

Zatímco Hermiona s Harrym listovali v dostupné literatuře a hledali kouzla o ochraně a jak je zrušit, Ron listovali knihou. Najednou sykl.

„Sakra, řízl jsem se o papír," zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a pokračoval v listování. Ani nevnímal, že z nepatrné ranky vyklouzla droboučká kapka krve. Hermiona ho chtěla zrovna pokárat, aby knihu neumazal, ale nestihla to. Kapka se vpila do potřísněného papíru a zmizela. Všichni tři najednou ztuhli v očekávání možného nebezpečí, které by mohlo Ronovi hrozit.

Nic takového se však nestalo. Naopak. Před jejich užaslými zraky se kniha proměnila. Ne, že by byla úplně jiná, ale jako by _omládla_. Hermiona po ní hned chňapla a vytrhla ji Ronovi z rukou. Rozevřela ji v místě, kde ji Harry založil.

„Pánové, je to tady," vydechla užasle, když očima přelétla řádky. Naklonili se jí každý přes jedno rameno, aby viděli. Najednou byl veškerý text naprosto čitelný a pochopitelný.

„Klíčem ke knize je krev. Nechutné, ale jedná se o černou magii, ne?"

„Důležité je, že teď to přečteme, díky mé krvavé oběti," nadsadil trochu Ron.

„Hele, tady to stojí," Harry ukázal prstem na stať, která ho zajímala. „Rozmístit pět svícnů v kruhu o průměru 3 metry …, osoba ležící uprostřed …, rituální dýka …, jasně, to jsme věděli. Co ten pentagram?"

„Tady v předchozím odstavci je uvedeno, že se musí jednat o pět stříbrných svícnů z dob Černého Mordreda. To byl velmi mocný temný čaroděj. Předpokládám, že je vyrobil právě on … Byly označeny runovými nápisy podle elementů, každý jinak. Hele, a tady z toho vyplývá, že když je rozmístíš ve správném pořadí, tak se pentagram sám zjeví v zářícím kruhu. Úžasné! Strašné."

Hermiona hltala následující text a byla rozpolcená ve svých pocitech. Harry jí knihu jemně vzal z rukou a sám četl dál.

„Tady je recept na lektvar, který musí na začátku obřadu vypít oba. Vyvolávač i oběť. Pak vyvolávač vyřeže do kůže na hrudi oběti symbol Finio, tady je znázorněný …," odmlčel se při jeho prohlížení, když ho ukazoval přátelům, „A pak pronese první část zaklínadla. Je tady, ale nahlas ho číst nebudu. Běhá mi z toho mráz po zádech." Zhluboka se nadechl, než pokračoval. „Následuje vražení dýky do srdce oběti, současně se závěrečnou inkantací."

Nastala chvilka ohlušujícího ticha. Ron nahlas polknul.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

….


	9. Sním či bdím?

**9. kapitola – Sním či bdím?**

„Jestli jsem to dobře pochopil, tak smyslem tohohle rituále je převzetí magické síly oběti a oběť při tom nevyhnutelně zemře." Harry odložil knihu, vyskočil z křesla a začal rozrušeně pochodovat po místnosti. Několikrát si prohrábl vlasy, než se zastavil.

„Jestli má někdo pět svícnů, víte, co to znamená? Už zase jsme v loji. Nějaký kouzelník, ať už sám, nebo za pomocí skupiny, zajme jiného kouzelníka a ukradne jeho magickou sílu, aby zvětšil tu svou. A může pokračovat dál. Vím o třech svícnech, co se nějak ztratily. Ale co když už je ten dotyčný má všechny?! Musel se na to připravovat roky!" Harry byl značně rozrušený.

„Jestli je tohle všechno pravda, roste nám tu další Temný pán," konstatoval ohromeně Ron. „Musíme zachovat klid, ještě není nic ztraceno. Třeba se nám podaří tomu nějak předejít."

„Zatím se však nemáme čeho chytit," zchladila mu nadšení hned v zárodku Hermiona. Ron na ni znepokojeně pohlédl.

„Máš pravdu, že dneska už nic nevymyslíme. Ty máš zítra nedělní pohotovost, Harry, tak si znova projdi složku případu. Mio, ty si prostuduj tu Malfoyovu knihu. Třeba tam je nějaký klíč, jak tomu zabránit. Já místo tebe prohledám archiv, jestli tam je něco o té Malfoyově tajné společnosti," rozdělil práci Ron.

„Malfoy není členem," připomenul Harry. „Ale když si tak vzpomínám, tak nenápadně naznačil, abych si tu knihu prostudoval. Prý tam najdu něco, co mě bude zajímat. Doufám, že si nemyslí, že by se mi to zalíbilo," ušklíbl se.

Hermiona Harryho chlácholivě poplácala po ruce. „Neboj, podívám se na to. Ale Malfoyovi se radši vyhýbej, jsem z něho mírně řečeno nervózní. Nevíme, jestli mu můžeme úplně věřit a navíc …," mrkla na Harryho, „jeho motivace jsou nejasné. Řekni, Harry, slíbil jsi mu za to něco? Měl nějaké podmínky?"

Harry se trochu ošil. „Slíbil jsem mu odpovědět na pár otázek. O mně."

„Blázníš?!" zhrozil se Ron. „Co když bude chtít vědět něco, co mu nemůžeš prozradit?!"

„Klid, prosím tě. Naznačil, že odpovědi jsou čistě moje věc. Nenaléhal, fakt," ujišťoval je Harry.

„A nic víc nechtěl?" podivila se Hermiona. „Ani nic nenaznačil?" dodala, když viděla Harryho váhání.

„No, ne tak přímo, ale …," mírně zaváhal. „Víš, kdybych nevěděl, jak moc miloval svou ženu, řekl bych, že se mnou tak trochu flirtoval." Neměl potřebu před svými přáteli něco tajit. „Ale to je nesmysl. Zřejmě si něco namlouvám," uzavřel. „Neprojevuje se u mě takhle nedostatek sexu?" pokusil se celou věc obrátit v žert.

„Tak o tom nic nevím," prohlásil Ron a vesele se zašklebil při Harryho polohlasné poznámce o _šťastném muži._ „Ale nebyl bych si tak jistý tím, že je to nesmysl. Kolují zvěsti, čistě diskrétně," mrknul zrzek, „že Lucius Malfoy za raného mládí, než se oženil, nedělal moc rozdíly mezi pohlavím. Prý si uměl docela užívat."

„To je fór, že jo?" Některá kolečka zapadla do sebe a Harry zmateně pohlédl na svou kamarádku. Ta jakoby mu viděla do žaludku.

„Harry, přitahuje tě Malfoy?" nepříjemně přímá otázka.

„No, kdybych řekl, že ne, tak bych lhal. Ale nejsem blázen! Nebudu hladit tygra, ani skrze mříže!" dušoval se Harry.

„No jasně!" podpořil ho Ron. „Vždyť je to bývalý Smrtijed, podezřelý Merlinví z čeho, neprověřený, nebezpečný …"

„…záhadný, nebezpečný, charismatický a sexy," skočila mu do řeči Hermiona. „Vražedná kombinace."

„Prdlačky, vždyť je pro Harryho starej!" odporoval jí Ron a Harry jenom s úžasem zíral z jednoho na druhého. Opravdu se tady chystali řešit jeho sexuální život? No, super!

„Není starý, ale _starší_ o 26 let. A to je podružné, jak víš. Podle kouzelnickým měřítek je to ještě mladík. A navíc, většina jeho vrstevníků se s ním nemůže rovnat."

„Nemáš náhodou Harryho od Malfoye odradit!" rozčiloval se Ron. „Tohle spíš vypadá jako agitace sňatkové kanceláře!" Harry se potýkal s problémem, jestli se má smát nebo jim vynadat. Zatím vítězil smích, který však ještě úspěšně potlačil.

„Rone! Já se jenom snažím zdůraznit, jak je Malfoy v tomhle ohledu nebezpečný. Zvlášť pro Harryho, protože zaplést se s ním může být velmi … lákavé?" s otazníkem na rtech se obrátila na Harryho, který už smíchu nebránil a vysloužil si tím kamarádčin káravý pohled.

Zvedl ruce nad hlavu, jako když se vzdává. „Prosím vás! Hlavně se kvůli mně nehádejte. Slibuji, že Malfoye nebudu vyhledávat víc, než bude nezbytně nutné, a pokud to bude možné, tak se mu na sto honů vyhnu. Není mi patnáct, Mio, a dokážu své hormony držet pod kontrolou. Vážně." Ron byl spokojený, Hermiona koukala trochu pochybovačně, ale nic neřekla. Naštěstí.

Harry už se k tomuto tématu nechtěl vracet. Nepotřeboval Hermionin výstižný popis toho muže. Až příliš dobře vnímal napětí, které mezi nimi panovalo. A musel sám sobě přiznat, že to nebylo až tak nepříjemné. Měla pravdu, byl zatraceně sexy. Ale rozum mu velel, aby se od pana dokonalého držel dál. Ve vlastním zájmu. Rozpačitě si rukou promnul kůži pod levou klíční kostí.

„Co si pořád morduješ to rameno? Něco tě bolí?" zareagovala nečekaně Hermiona.

„Už si toho všimla i Lenka a hned mi předepsala mast," pousmál se Harry, „kvůli škrknám. Ale mě vlastně nic nebolí, ani nesvědí, jenom mám občas takový zvláštní pocit. Ale zvykl jsem si na to, už to ani nevnímám," a rukou opět zajel na to místo.

„Nesouvisí to nějak s tím tvým záhadným snem?" zeptal se Ron a Hermiona po něm překvapeně šlehla pohledem.

„Vlastně jsi mi tu myšlenku vzal z pusy," připustil Harry.

„Ten sen. Jasně! Popiš ho, ale přesně." Hermiona vypadala, že ji něco napadlo.

„No, pořád se mi vrací." Moc se mu do toho nechtělo, ale jeho přátelé o něm věděli víc, než kdokoli jiný, tak co. Nervózně si mnul ruce, ale s hlubokým nádechem začal vyprávět svůj sen.

„Víte, je to jako v mlze. V tom snu se pomalu probírám, jako bych se probouzel. Snažím se zachytit, co se kolem mne děje. Ležím v posteli … ehm … nahý." Snaží se potlačit pocit studu. „Vnímám vůni … myslím, že jsou to růže. Všude kolem leží okvětní lístky, dokonce je můžu nahmatat." Hermiona ho napjatě poslouchá a když se odmlčel, pohybem ruky ho pobídla k další řeči.

„Nejsem tam sám. Je tam nějaký muž. Vnímám, jak klečí nade mnou, cítím tíhu jeho těla na svých stehnech, ale do obličeje mu není vidět. Prostě mlha. Cítím mírnou pálivou bolest, právě tady," dotkl se těsně pod levou klíční kostí, „a to mě trochu probere z transu, nebo co to je. Snažím se otočit hlavou, abych zjistil původ bolesti. Ten muž mi tam dýkou řeže do kůže, ne moc hluboko, a potom slyším hlas. První slova si nevybavuju, ale určitě je to nějaké zaklínadlo." Harry vyskočí z křesla a přechází po místnosti sem a tam. Jeho přátelé ho pozorně pozorují.

„V místě řezu se objeví slaboučké záření a hned zmizí." Harry si prohrábne oběma rukama své neposedné vlasy, čímž sám sobě dodal vzhled šíleného vědce. Cítí se trochu trapně. „A víte, co je na tom nejdivnější?" Ron a Hermiona jenom bezeslovně vrtí hlavou. „Já v tom snu necítím vůbec žádný strach! Možná překvapení, ale ne strach. A na závěr, těsně před tím, než se vždycky probudím, slyším ho zcela zřetelně říkat: Teď jsi můj …" Pozorně hleděl na své přátele, co oni na to.

„Hlavně buď v poho, nemusí to vůbec nic znamenat," uklidňuje Ron kamaráda, zatím co Hermioně se udělala vráska uprostřed čela od soustředěného přemýšlení.

„Tobě se to řekne," téměř zoufalý vzdech černovlasého mladíka. „Začínám mít nepříjemné podezření. Nejsem si úplně tak jistý, že je to sen. Zvlášť teď, když jsme si četli tohle," mávl rukou ke knize.

„Opravdu to připomíná ten rituál, o kterém jsme před chvílí četli," Hermiona si zamyšleně ťukala ukazováčkem na dolní ret.

„Ale já jsem v tom snu přežil," oponuje Harry.

„Mám dotaz," a nečekajíc na souhlas pokračovala. „Byl ten muž v tom snu taky nahý?"

„Ano. Proto jsem si dlouho myslel, že jde o nějaké mé erotické fantazie," přiznal Harry a potlačil lehké rozpaky.

„A svázaný? Nebyl jsi nějak svázaný?" začervenala se kamarádka při tom pomyšlení. „Ptám se, abych měla co nejúplnější informace, chápeš?"

„Samozřejmě si nemyslím, že máš nemravné perverzní představy," rýpnul si trochu Harry, protože nemohl odolat jejím rozpakům. „A ne, nejsem v tom snu nijak svázaný, jenom trochu omámený. Aspoň myslím."

„Víš, ty věci kolem toho snu, Malfoyovy narážky, když ti tu knihu půjčil. Přijde mi, že je to příliš velká náhoda. Neví ten chlap něco?" Hermiona Harryho probodávala pohledem. „Neprořekl ses před ním?"

„Takhle osobní rozhovor jsme nevedli, Mio. _Musí_ to být náhoda," nepřistoupil na její teorii.

„No, v každém případě si tu knihu pečlivě prozkoumám a už vím, na co se zaměřím," Hermiona se tvářila, jakoby už vyřkla ortel. „Jestli tam něco je, tak mi to neunikne," brblala si pro sebe.

„Víš, že jsi právě dost děsivá?" ozval se Ron a Harry přikyvoval.

„Jenom si myslím, že je to příliš mnoho náhod. Harry někde stráví noc a den, a jako na potvoru si nemůže vzpomenout, co se dělo. Na druhou stranu se mu začne zdát ten podivný sen. Určitě to souvisí a já jsem přesvědčená, že v té knize najdu odpověď."

Hermiona se zvedla, založila si černou knihu do podpaží a překvapila oba muže svého života naprostou změnou nálady a tématu. „Nevím, jak vy, pánové, ale já jdu spát. Je už pozdě a já musím dodržovat řádný režim pro těhotné matky. To znamená dostatek spánku." Naklonila se k Harrymu a líbla ho na tvář. „Dobrou noc," popřála mu a totéž zopakovala u svého manžela. Ještě jim mezi dveřmi zamávala a byla ta tam.

Ron se tiše zasmál. „To jí tak baštím. Moc bych nedal za to, že se prostě jenom nemůže dočkat, až si tu knihu bude moct v klidu přečíst. Dáš si panáka?"

„Jo, ale jen jednoho. Už taky půjdu. Zítra musím do práce," souhlasil Harry a oba přistoupili k servírovacímu stolku, aby se obsloužili. „Dej na ni pro jistotu pozor, jo?"

„To je samozřejmost. Znám její zapálení pro vědění a ta kniha je po čertech nebezpečná," prohlásil zrzek.

Přiťukli si.

„Co když se ukáže, že ten tvůj sen je pravda?" staral se zrzek.

„Rone, tím se budu trápit, až to bude jisté," povzdechl si Harry. „Ale pokud ano, tak v první řadě budu muset zjistit, kdo to byl." Kopl do sebe celou sklenku a prudce vydechl, jak mu ostrý alkohol spálil hrtan. _„A ten někdo bude mít co vysvětlovat!"_ pomyslel si v duchu.

„Radši už padám. Dobrou," odložil Harry sklenku. Poplácal přátelsky Rona po rameni a vydal se ke krbu.

„Tak jo, kámo. Kdyby bylo něco naléhavého, pošlu patrona. Měj se," rozloučil se s ním Ron, ještě než Harry zmizel v zelených plamenech letaxové sítě.

Harry se převaloval v posteli. Nemohl usnout, protože byl rozrušený. Poslední dny byly nabité informacemi, a důsledky, které by z toho všeho mohly vzejít, ho rozhodně nenechávaly v klidu. Cítil, že se blíží doba, kdy bude muset Bradáčovi oznámit o svých podezřeních a potřeboval nějaké jasné důkazy. Slib, který dal Malfoyovi, mu to trochu komplikoval.

Navíc ho ničila představa, že se nechal snadno polapit do něčích sítí. Teď už si byl skoro jistý, že ten sen není jen tak. Nejhorší na tom bylo pomyšlení, že vlastně nevěděl, co to pro něho znamená. Jestli je nějak ohrožen on, anebo jeho blízcí. Nejvíc ho děsila možnost, že by on sám mohl být pod vlivem toho kouzla nebezpečný svému okolí.

Zmítaly ho pochybnosti a katastrofické scénáře, které mu šly hlavou. Ne tohle vážně nebylo na spaní. Nejspíš půjde do kuchyně, ohřát si hrnek mléka. Nebo mohl sáhnout po lektvaru.

Teď trochu litoval, že tu knihu nechal Hermioně. S jakou chutí by teď listoval knihou, jen aby byl jeho osud zase jasný. Ať už v dobrém nebo ve zlém. Nejhorší je vždycky nejistota. Ale až zjistí všechno, co potřebuje, knihu vrátí jeho majiteli a pak už s ním nechce mít nic společného. Ano, takhle to bude.

Nakonec vstal z postele, rozhodnutý svou nespavost radikálně vyřešil. Kopnul do sebe lahvičku Bezesného spánku a pro jistotu ji ještě zapil tím teplým mlékem. Doploužil se zpátky do postele, aby na ni doslova upadl. Z posledních sil se ještě přikryl a propadl se do říše snů, které však tentokrát nepřišly. Merlinu chvála!

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	10. Staří a noví přátelé

**10. kapitola – Staří a noví přátelé**

V pondělí dopoledne kráčeli Harry a jeho nový kolega Sanders, ve svých bystrozorských hábitech po Příčné. Bylo součástí jejich práce občas se objevit v ulicích, aby kouzelnická veřejnost věděla, že je tu někdo, kdo bdí nad bezpečností. Je příjemné vidět bystrozory, jak pomalu kráčí po ulicích a sledují dění kolem sebe. Na rozdíl od dob, kdy se muži zákona zjevovali ve spěchu, z ničeho nic, a vždy to byla známka něčeho špatného. Znamenalo to zkázu a smrt. Ne, že by za to mohli. Teď se však už vrátil všeobecný pocit klidu a bezpečí.

Bystrozoři si z toho občas sami dělali legraci a označovali se za pochůzkáře, ale ve skutečnosti to měli stejně rádi, jako obyvatelé kouzelnických oblastí.

Na chvíli vypadnout od papírování a více i méně řešitelných případů, a navštívit známá místa, setkávat se s obyvateli a občas prohodit nějaké to slovo. Nebylo to od věci. Lidé občas jen tak mezi řečí vypustili informaci, která nečekaně pomohla hnout s nějakým případem, ať už současným nebo do budoucna.

A Harry si to také užíval. Právě dnes bylo nádherné počasí, jako stvořené na odreagování od běžného každodenního stressu. Byla to také příležitost, jak se blíže seznámit s novým kolegou. Všiml si, že si uvolněně vykračuje vedle něho a sem tam odpovídá na pozdravy kolemjdoucích. Opět byl upravený a velmi elegantní. Pod rozepnutým hábitem měl na sobě bílou košili s vysokým límcem, která se velmi hodila k jeho romantickému stylu. Kolem krku měl, jako správný švihák, ozdobnou sametovou vázanku.

Vedle něho si Harry ve svých riflích a tričku připadal trochu jako vesnický balík. Ale bylo to pohodlné a on měl své oblečení rád, tak co. Preferoval pohodlí a cítil se v tom dobře.

„Jak se vám u nás líbí? Vím, že je ještě brzo na nějaké závěry, ale nějaký obrázek jste si už udělal, ne?" zeptal se Harry.

„První dojem byl skvělý, pokud můžu říct. Když jsem požádal o přeložení, ani ve snu se mi nezdálo, že bych mohl pracovat zrovna s hrdinou Potterem," odpověděl Sanders.

„Brzo poznáte, že to zase taková sláva není," odporoval Harry. Tyhle řeči neměl rád.

„A navíc skromný hrdina?" usmál se bystrozor. „Nechte být. Stačí se rozhlídnout kolem. Je vidět, že lidi vás mají rádi."

„Nenechte se oklamat. Pořád existují lidé, kteří mi nemůžou přijít na jméno," prohlásil s vážnou tváří Harry.

„Myslíte patrně ty, kteří se zapletli s temnou stranou, ne?"

„Budete se divit, ale ti jsou celkem v pohodě. Mají své vlastní problémy, pokud můžu soudit. Spíš jde o obyčejné lidi, kteří jsou ovlivněni těmi úžasnými články Denního věštce. Tam se za mých studentských let o mně mohli dočíst spoustu zajímavých, ale hlavně nelichotivých věcí. Kupodivu spousta lidí věří slepě tomu, co si přečtou v novinách. Nesmíte zapomínat na závistivé a nepřející, kterých je všude víc než dost." Harry se hořce usmál. „Není člověk ten, aby se zavděčil lidem všem."

„Ale všichni přece musí uznat, že jste zabil Vy-víte-koho," podivoval se nový kolega.

Harry se zasmál. „To asi ano, ale nebyl jsem na to sám."

„Samozřejmě. Hlavně vaši přátelé ze školy, že? Pracují také na ministerstvu, pokud vím, ale překvapilo mě, že nejste ve skupině spolu," podivil se Sanders.

„To Bradáč," zasmál se Harry. „Měl zřejmě pocit, že když nás nechá pohromadě, tak nastane anarchie nebo co."

„Anarchie?" Udivený výraz nenechal Harryho na pochybách, že ten člověk má o něm představu uvědomělého hrdiny, který bez řečí zachraňuje všechno a všechny.

„Abych byl přesný, ne vždycky jsme se v minulosti řídili nařízením ministerstva. Mám trochu problémy s autoritami a slepou poslušností, pokud mi rozumíte." Nerad vzpomínal na dobu, kdy ministr kouzel Popletal dělal všechno pro to, aby uchránil vlastní zadek.

„Takže proto pracujete s Brickem a Flitwickem. Neštve vás to?" zajímal se Sanders.

„Kdepak. Rona a Hermionu stále vídám, ale už máme vlastní životy. Škola skončila, život jde dál," vysvětloval Harry. „Své dva kolegy mám rád. Jsme sehraná trojka, to brzy poznáte sám. Věřím, že mezi nás zapadnete."

„To doufám," vyslovil své přání Sanders. „Kolega Brick mě ale asi nemá moc v lásce, co?"

„Jason?" usmál se Harry. „Nemá rád konkurenci."

„To jako v práci?" divil se mladý muž.

„To jako v lásce," přesnil Harry.

„Ach ták," protáhnul a na chvíli mu v očích zasvítilo pochopení, ale pak se mírně zamračil. „Ale já jsem neměl pocit, že vy dva spolu něco máte."

„Taky že ne. Jsme přátelé a tak to i zůstane. Ale pořád to zkouší, i když jsem mu mnohokrát vysvětloval, že z toho nic nebude." Harry trochu otráveně mávl rukou.

„Tak ode mě mu nebezpečí v žádném případě nehrozí. Já mám dlouholetou přítelkyni, kterou mám rád, a v dohledné době se zřejmě budeme brát. Spíš dřív, protože už na mě dost tlačí, jestli mi rozumíte."

„Chápu," zasmál se Harry. „Ženy v tomto ohledu dokážou být dost drsné, co?"

„Ani si neumíte představit," prohlásil s úsměvem.

„Vlastně jsem rád, že máte děvče. Stačí, že musím neustále odrážet Jasona. Dva bych už asi nezvládnul. Nic proti vám, samozřejmě!" Harry zvedl ruce ve zdánlivě obranném gestu a Sanders chápavě pokýval hlavou.

„Rozumím, taky nejste můj typ." Oba se tomu zasmáli.

„Snad bychom si mohli tykat," nadhodil Harry v náhlém popudu. „Ahoj, já jsem Harry."

Podal mu ruku a Sanders ji potěšeně přijal.

„Ahoj, já jsem Steve, ale říkej mi Sanders. Jsem na to zvyklý. Doufám, že mě Brick nepřizabije," odtušil a oba se na sebe přátelsky usmáli.

„Co ten případ, na kterém pracujete? Už jste s tím nějak hnuli?" obrátil Sanders hovor zpět k práci.

„Mám nějaké nové indicie a včera jsem v tom celý den ležel," reagoval Harry. „Ale tady na ulici se o tom bavit nemůžeme. Choulostivé téma," zamračil se.

„Až tak? Chápu. Ale zapojíte mě do toho, že?" Harryho potěšila i pobavila Sandersova chtivost do práce.

„Samozřejmě. Ještě čekám nějaké informace od Hermiony. Až se v úřadě sejdeme všichni čtyři, poreferuji vám všem, k čemu jsem došel," ujistil ho Harry. Už teď však byl pevně rozhodnutý, podržet před nimi v tajnosti svůj hlavní zdroj informací. Hodlal dodržet slib, který dal Malfoyovi.

Právě došli k obchodu se starožitnými magickými předměty, kde pracoval jeho spolužák Zachary Smith. „Tady bych se chtěl zastavit," informoval Sanderse. „Půjdeš tam se mnou?"

„Pokud ti to nebude vadit, zaskočil bych tady vedle," ukázal Sanders na vedlejší bylinkářství. „Potřebuji doplnit některé zásoby."

„Ovládáš lektvary?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ani ne, ale Cindy, to je moje dívka, je v tom dobrá. Určitě jí tím udělám radost," těšil se Sanders.

„Já jsem v lektvarech úplně levý," přiznal Harry.

Kolega se zasmál. „Je příjemné slyšet, že nejsi úplně dokonalý!"

„Říkal jsem ti to," usmál se Harry. „Za chvíli se tu teda sejdeme." Mávnul na něho a vydal se do obchůdku.

Vzal za kliku a vstoupil do krámku. Zvoneček, který visel nade dveřmi, zacinkal, aby upozornil personál na hosta. Uvnitř bylo příjemné příšeří, které svědčilo vystavenému zboží. Harry sem chodil rád. Ne, že by byl Zachary až takový kamarád, ale něco spolu prožili a to je spojovalo. Harry spíš miloval atmosféru, která tu vládla. Ve vitrínách a na stolcích odpočívaly předměty, které v sobě měly netušené schopnosti. Byly skoro jako lidé. Na některých byla od pohledu vidět nedočkavost, s jakou byly ochotné sloužit ke svému účelu. Harry se pousmál při pomyšlení, jak skoro poskakují na svých místech, aby si jich někdo všimnul. Jiné zase působily nenápadně a člověk se mohl jenom dohadovat, co všechno dokážou. Pak tu byla sorta luxusního zboží, které se pyšně vystavovalo a budilo dojem _moc-nekoukej-na-mě-nemáš_. Všechno jakoby tu žilo vlastním životem a Harryho to bavilo. A paprsky slunce, které pronikaly z venku a dopadaly na podlahu, celému obchůdku dodávaly nostalgický vzhled. Ale nejsme v říši za zrcadlem, tohle je jenom kouzelnický svět.

„Harry!" řítil se mu vstříc Zachary. „Jsem rád, že ses zastavil! Hledáš něco konkrétního, nebo jsi přišel jen na kus řeči?"

„Nazdar Zachu. Pokud mám být přesný, tak od každého trochu," přistoupil ke spolužákovi a stiskl mu ruku.

„Soukromě nebo pracovně?" zjišťoval Zachary a přešel za svůj pult.

„Pracovně. Po něčem pátrám," upřesnil Harry.

„No, co se dá dělat. Tak se ptej. Nabídl bych ti židli k sezení, ale mám tu jenom exponáty," rozhodil trochu bezradně rukama.

„V poho. Postojím," uklidnil ho Harry a opřel se o pult.

„Tak říkej, co hledáš?"

„Jedná se mi o stříbrný svícen. Určitě takové věci prodáváte," hodil udičku Harry.

„No jasně. Takových jsme už prodali mraky!" chlubil se mladý obchodník. „Teď zrovna tu žádný nemám, ale mohl bych ti nějaký sehnat. Máš zájem o něco konkrétního?"

Harry se trochu předklonil a tichým hlasem se zeptal: „Slyšel jsi někdy o svícnech Černého Mordreda?"

Zachary na chvíli oněměl. „Slyšel. Já jsem si ale vždycky myslel, že se jedná o legendu." Ve tváři se mu smísil výraz překvapení s nadšením. „Chceš říct, že opravdu existují? To by bylo terno, něco takového získat! Ale náš obchod se na takové věci nespecializuje," dodal trochu zklamaně. „To spíš v Obrtlé ulici, však víš."

„A kdyby se ti něco takového dostalo do ruky, jak bys ho poznal?"

„Upřímně, Harry, já bych asi poznal prd," přiznal Zach. „Ale můj otec by to jistojistě poznal. Dlouhá léta praxe a zapálení pro obor udělá své."

„A co když ti něco proběhlo pod rukama, aniž by sis toho všimnul? Pokud vím, tak tvůj otec tady dost často není."

„To sice ne, ale všechno co získám, stejně projde jeho rukama, než to jde do prodeje. Umí perfektně odhadnout hodnotu věcí. Tajemný šestý smysl nebo co," mrknul na Harryho.

„A zatímco on si cestuje, slídí po nových objevech, na kterých by trhnul prachy, a poflakuje se s tím svým spolkem postarších karetních hráčů, já tady tvrdnu ve kšeftě jako poslední příručí." Neodolal, aby si trochu nepostěžoval nad nespravedlností života.

„Chudinečko," politoval ho trochu posměšně Harry. „Jednou všechno zdědíš, pořídíš si vlastního příručího, a budeš se poflakovat zase ty."

„To bude, dej Merlin, až za dlouho. Teda pokud tatík naši živnost neprohraje v kartách," zasmál se Zach.

„Mně tvůj otec nepřipadá jako hazardní hráč."

„Eh, taky že není. To já jenom tak rejpu. Teď po válce se zase začal scházet s nějakými starými přáteli. Dokonce si nějak říkají …," zamyslel se, ale pak nad tím mávnul rukou. „Nevím. Nedůležité!" Zachary si nevšimnul, jak Harry zpozorněl, „Když jsem se ho ptal, co po večerech dělají, tak mi řekl, že popíjejí, hrají karty a tak. Prostě pánský spolek. Mně to připadá trochu snobské, tak si z něho od té doby dělám legraci."

Zatímco Zach vyprávěl o svém otci, Harrymu to v hlavě pracovalo. _Že by měl takové štěstí a netrefil na člena skupiny, o které mluvil Malfoy?_

„Co na ty tvé vtípky říká otec?"

„Nic. Protože to neví," zasmáli se společně. „Aspoň doufám."

„To doufej, snad budeš mít štěstí. A jak že jsi říkal, že se jmenuje ten karetní spolek?" nadhodil jakoby bez zájmu Harry tušíc, že jen tak mimochodem by si Zach mohl vzpomenout.

„Připadalo mi to hrozně patetické," zamyslel se na chvíli. „Potentia Sincerus, pokud si dobře vzpomínám. Proč se ptáš?" potvrdil Harryho domněnku a soustředěně při tom přerovnával zboží ve vitríně pod sklem. „Chceš se přidat? A neválej se mi po pultě," zahnal kamaráda ze svého teritoria.

„Jeden nikdy neví," prohlásil Harry se vší vážností, „třeba mám touhu taky promrhat své jmění a hledám si způsob."

„Jó, to já bych věděl o příjemných způsobech, jak rozfofrovat prachy," prohlásil zasněně Zachary.

Harry se zasmál. „ Předpokládám, že je to mládeži nepřístupné." Zach spiklenecky zamrkal.

Harry byl spokojený, protože informace, které tu získal, ani nečekal. Nechtěl tím však upoutat jeho pozornost a tak se rozhodl, že to nějak zamluví.

Všiml si kovové věcičky, která ležela přímo na pultě. „Jé, tenhle hmoždíř je přesně takový, jako měl Snape," obdivoval ho a jemně se dotkl prstem rukojeti paličky. „Pamatuju si ho z té spousty trestů, které jsem u něho absolvoval."

„Jo, ten jeho byl fakt dobrý. Ale bohužel není na prodej," posteskl si Zachary a Harry se zatvářil překvapeně. „Snape veškerý svůj majetek odkázal Bradavicím, to jsi nevěděl?"

„Spíš mi to připadá samozřejmé, že jsou jeho věci právě tam. Nikdy jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel. Co by se stalo, kdyby nestanovil dědice?" zajímal se Harry.

„Pokud neexistuje žádný žijící příbuzný, všechno zabaví ministerstvo kouzel a poté vydraží ve veřejné dražbě. To je pro někoho, jako jsme my, vlastně ohromné terno!" Harrymu neunikl chtivý záblesk v očích kamaráda.

„Vidím, že už jsi obchodník každým coulem. Víš, že mě trochu děsíš?" poškleboval se mu.

„Skutečně? Tak to si u nás určitě něco koupíš," přistoupil na škádlení mladík za kasou. „Vyber si, cokoliv se ti bude líbit," učinil rozmáchlé gesto, kterým obsáhl celý krámek. „Teda kromě toho hmoždíře. Už je zamluvený," nasadil naučený omluvný výraz a vyvolal tím u Harryho zářivý úsměv.

„Moc dobře víš, že mně by byl naprosto k ničemu."

„No to máš asi pravdu. Ale je to parádní věcička a spolehlivá," chválil své zboží Zachary. „Zákazník si pro něho má přijít každou chvíli."

„Tak fajn. Nebudu tě už zdržovat. Díky za pokec!" loučil se Harry.

„Hlavně, když ti to málo k něčemu bylo," usmál se mladík. „Tak se měj a zase se někdy zastav. A třeba bychom mohli někam vyrazit," zasmál se. „Slyšel jsem, že to umíš parádně roztočit."

„To ti vyslepičil Geroge, že jo?" zamračil se Harry. „Zjišťuju, že je to pěkná drbna."

„To víš, dobré zprávy se musí šířit ve prospěch obecného blaha," žertoval Zach, zatímco Harry už se vypravil ke dveřím, vzal za kliku a otevřel. V duchu si opakoval _Potentia Sincerus_,_ Potentia Sincerus_, aby to nezapomněl.

„No jasně," zabručel směrem k Zachovi, mávnul na něj a v podstatě zacouval do dveří. „Tak se měj."

Následná srážka málem způsobila jeho pád, kdyby nebyl pevně sevřen v náručí.

„Pardon, omlouvám se," drmolil Harry a opět bleskurychle nabral rovnováhu. Bystrozorské instinkty pracovaly samy.

„Nic se nestalo, Harry," oslovil ho příjemný tichý hlas a pak dodal „Chyběl jsi mi."

„Mathiasi?" vydechl překvapeně.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	11. Mathias

**11. kapitola – Mathias**

Harry chvíli překvapením ztratil řeč. Zcela podvědomě si uvědomil, jak se těsně za ním zabouchly dveře do obchodu. Nechápal, že skoro zapomněl na ty modrozelené oči, příjemný obličej s hřejivým úsměvem a na dotek nesmírně jemné světlehnědé vlasy na ramena. Vnímal toho pohledného muže před sebou a opět chápal, proč právě on byl ta poslední kapka v poháru, který přetekl v rozhodnutí konečně se odhodlat opustit Ginny.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se rozpačitě Mathias, pod Harryho upřeným pohledem.

„Ne, ne. Jenom … Nečekal jsem, že tě tady potkám," usmál se. Jemně se vzepřel rukama proti hrudi svého protějšku a vymanil se z jeho náručí tím, že ustoupil o krok dozadu.

Mathias mu nijak nebránil.

Harry měl nutkavý pocit, že by měl něco říct. „Nakupuješ?" zeptal se, aby řeč nestála, ale hned vědět, že to nebylo ono.

„Mám tady něco zamluveného," přiznal Mathias a bylo na něm vidět, že se snaží potlačit mírné zklamání.

„No jistě!" ťuknul se Harry do čela. „Ten hmoždíř je určitě pro tebe, že jo?" V duchu by si nejraději nakopal zadek. _Merline, co to tady blábolím!?_

Mladý muž jen kývnul. „Můžeme se někdy vidět? Byl bych moc rád," dodal, když zaregistroval Harryho mírné zaváhání. Harryho mile překvapilo, jak byl odhodlaný, ale byly tu nějaké důvody, proč se rozešli.

„Pořád jsem bystrozor," upozornil Harry na zjevné.

„Já vím. Trochu jsem se tehdy unáhlil, promiň."

„Chápu, ale nevím, jestli to má ještě smysl," váhal Harry. Sám se už vnitřně smířil s tím, že jejich vztah skončil.

„Dej mi ještě šanci," žadonil Mathias. „Mohli bychom se sejít? Dneska? Zvu tě na večeři."

„Fajn," povolil Harry. „Sejdeme se v šest U Černého barona, souhlasíš?" Koneckonců, proč to nezkusit. Bývalo jim spolu fajn.

„Samozřejmě!" souhlasil nadšeně Mathias. „Budu se těšit," natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl Harryho ramene. Dotyk to byl váhavý, ale jednoznačný, a Harrymu se zastesklo po chvilkách něžností.

„Tak zatím ahoj! Budu se těšit," zahlaholil nadšeně Mathias a otevřel dveře krámku, aby jimi mohl vstoupit dovnitř.

„Tak jsme domluveni," hlesl Harry a ještě chvíli zíral na dveře, které se za tím pohledným mladým mužem zavřely. Je možné, že by měl přece jenom trochu toho štěstí v lásce?

„To byl tvůj přítel?" zastihla ho otázka do zad. Otočil se a tam stál Sanders opřený o výkladní skříň. V ruce si pohazoval plátěný pytlík, zřejmě s přísadami do lektvarů, které před chvílí šel koupit.

„Čekáš tu dlouho?"

„Ani ne," přiznal, „ale rozhodně tu člověk nezažije nudu."

„Hlavně, že se všichni dobře baví," zabručel trochu Harry. „Sehnal jsi všechno, co jsi potřeboval?" Odpovědí mu bylo prosté kývnutí. „Tak to už se můžeme vrátit na ministerstvo."

…

V kanceláři zastihli Seana a Jasona, jak přehazují spisy na stole. „Já se na to papírování vážně vykašlu!" vrčel Jason.

„Co to tady vyvádíte?" ptal se Harry, když společně se Sandersem vstoupili do toho chaosu.

„Sean někam zašantročil jeden pergamen. Asi ho zabiju," brblal Jason.

„Určitě tady byl," bránil se s naprostým klidem Sean. Málokdy ho něco dostatečně vyvedlo z míry. „Vím, že jsem ho dával tady na stůl. Kdyby se tady v tom někdo…," významně koukl na Jasona, „nepřehraboval jako vepř, tak by se hned našel."

„No jasně! Hoď to na mě!" nakvasil se _vepř_.

„U Merlina," zastavil Harry další hádku v začátku, „když to tu bylo, tak se to najde."

Společně se všichni postavili kolem stolu. „Začneme tím, že ten svinčík srovnáme," zavelel a všichni čtyři si vzali část písemností a začali rovnat podle případů.

Šlo jim to docela rychle a na stole už byl víceméně přehled, když Harry vzal do ruky jeden ze smotaných pergamenů. Když se chtěl podívat, co v něm je, vypadl další. Začetl se, aby zjistil, kam patří. K jeho překvapení to byl zrovna popis člověka, který byl viděn s Carolusem Cvočkem, těsně před tím, než zmizel. Muž asi ve středních letech, dlouhé blond vlasy, luxusní hábit. V Harrym by se krve nedořezal.

„No to je on!" vykřikl Jason, který mu jukl přes rameno a vytrhnul mu ho z ruky. „Máš kliku," mával tím Seanovi pod nosem.

„No vždyť jsem to říkal, ne?" Sean jenom pokrčil lhostejně rameny.

„Viděl jsi to, Harry?" Jason spokojeně urovnával spis. „Kdyby ten chlap měl ještě ozdobnou hůl, tak bych směle tvrdil, že je to Lucius Malfoy. Ten popis na něj úplně sedí, že jo?"

Harry jen kývnul hlavou. Nechtělo se mu připomínat nahlas, že Malfoyova důmyslná vycházková hůl vzala za války za své. Voldemort ji zničil a Malfoy si novou už nepořídil. Dal si předsevzetí, že se na to Malfoye při první příležitosti zeptá.

„Děje se něco, Harry?" vytrhnul ho ze zamyšlení Sean.

„Cože?" Harry byl otázkou mírně zaskočen. „Proč se ptáš?"

„No já jen, že ještě chvíli a máme tu zemětřesení. Tvoje magie," dodal, když viděl mírně nechápavý výraz svého kolegy, „všichni to cítíme."

„U Merlina! Omlouvám se!" vyhrknul a okamžitě stáhnul zpět svou magii, která se chystala vystrkovat růžky, podpořená jeho emocemi. Samozřejmě, že to nebylo jenom Malfoyem, to je jasné! To celý ten případ s rituály a navíc Mathias... Prostě příliš mnoho vjemů, přesvědčoval sám sebe. Ale tohle se mu už dlouho nestalo a byl rád, že ho Sean zarazil hned v počátku.

Rozhlédl se po svých přátelích a shledal dva pobavené pohledy a jeden překvapený. Sanders.

„Mohls rovnou použít tu tvou magii a pořádně to tady všechno přerovnat," zasmál se tiše Sean.

Harry se ušklíbl. „To bychom nenašli už nic a ty to víš." Ti dva pitomci se chechtali při pohledu na nechápavého Sanderse.

„Harry, když se rozzuří," dal se do vysvětlování Jason, zcela ignorujíc Harryho naštvaný pohled, „tak to tady lítá jako při tornádu. Fakt zážitek. Třeba ti to jednou předvede." Rychlým manévrem unikl Harryho napřáhnuté ruce.

„Nejsme v cirkuse," uzemnil ho a jedním dechem dodal, „a žádné otázky! Nemám náladu vám teď vysvětlovat, co je cirkus!"

„Říkal jsi, že máš nějaké informace k případu, Harry," připomněl mu Sanders, který zřejmě poznatek o Harryho lehce přebujelé magii už zpracoval. Oslovením a tykáním si vysloužil mírně rozhořčený pohled od Jasona. Sanders mu to oplatil zlomyslným úsměvem. Harry tuhle jejich výměnu přešel bez komentáře.

„Určitě vás všechny bude zajímat, že jsme zřejmě našli důvod, proč dochází ke ztrátám těch svícnů," začal a povyprávěl jim všechno, co zatím zjistil.

„U Merlina, jestli je to tak, čeká nás pěkný malér. Kde jsi na to kápnul?" ptal se Sean.

„Rozhodil jsem sítě a začal jsem v Bradavicích. Dost mi pomohl Snape," přiznal část pravdy Harry. „Hermiona ještě zjišťuje, jestli tomu jde nějak zabránit. V každém případě, jestli je to opravdu tak, můžeme teď očekávat únosy a vraždy čarodějů. Ten někdo bude chtít ukrást jejich magickou sílu." Přízrak blížící se hrozby byl značně reálný a nepříjemný.

„Zatím máme jen zmizelého Cvočka," připomněl Sean.

„Ten byl ale moták, ne?" ozval se Sanders. „To znamená, že z tohohle hlediska je nepoužitelný. Neměl téměř žádnou magii, tak kdo by na něj plýtval energií."

„Jiné případy zatím hlášeny nejsou, takže zatím to nezačalo. Musíme informovat Bradáče. Nevím, jak vy, ale mě z toho naskakuje husí kůže." Jason řekl nahlas, co si všichni mysleli.

„Hned jak budu mít opis toho obřadu, tak mu to předložíme," rozhodl Harry. „Nejdřív musíme mít v ruce něco hmatatelného, aby uvěřil."

„Nejhorší je, že nevíme, kdy a kde udeří. A veřejné prohlášení by vyvolalo strašnou paniku."

„Máš pravdu, Seane, obětí se může stát naprosto kdokoli," polemizoval Harry.

„Anebo mají pro začátek políčeno na jednu konkrétní osobu," nadhodil svou myšlenku Sanders.

„Myslíte, že je v ohrožení někdo ze Starostolce nebo snad dokonce ministr?" děsil se Jason.

„To nevíme, ale bude na rozhodnutí Bradáče, koho bude informovat," ukončil úvahy Harry. „Ještě jsem se chtěl zeptat - Potentia Sincerus, říká vám to něco?" Rozhlédl se po svých kolezích, ale všichni se tvářili rozpačitě.

„Co to jako má být?" optal se Sanders.

„Mělo by to být nějaké uskupení kouzelníků. Zřejmě neškodné, ale nic o nich nevíme, takže je třeba to prověřit," odpověděl Harry. „Chtělo by to rozhodit sítě. Ale opatrně, nechceme nikoho vyplašit. Jistota je jistota."

Ostatní jen kývli na srozuměnou. Každá skupina, jejíž činnost není jasná, je podezřelá. Zvláště teď, když tápali v pomyslné tmě nevědomosti.

„Tady s tím teď bohužel nehneme, takže se vrhneme na ostatní případy. Dneska chci jít dřív domů."

Harryho prohlášení hned nastartovalo Jasona. „Copak! Máš něco konkrétního v plánu?" vtíral se. „Můžu se k tobě přidat?"

„Harry má dneska rande," usadil ho Sanders, „dělal byste křena." Zřejmě nemohl odolat, aby Jasona trochu nepozlobil. A měl úspěch. Jason na něj vrčel jako vzteklý pes, dokud ho Sean nezpacifikoval. Harry se při té scéně jenom usmíval a všeobecné frivolní vtipkování na jeho adresu radši příliš nekomentoval. Sám netušil, jak to jeho dnešní rande dopadne. Byl z toho trochu nervózní, ale nechtěl to dát najevo.

Pak se však zabral do rutinní práce a všechny starosti na chvíli zapomněl. Práce jim ve čtyřech odsýpala docela dobře a Harryho těšilo, jak Sanders dobře zapadl do jejich skupiny. Když tedy pomineme ten fakt, že s Jasonem do sebe neustále ryli. Chvílemi to bylo až komické a chvílemi to lezlo na nervy. Co naplat.

….

Odpoledne se Harry chystal na plánované rande. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli se nemá hodit nějak výjimečně do gala, ale nakonec usoudil, že radši zůstane sám sebou. Už takhle byl nervózní, tak proč to umocňovat nějakým nepohodlným ohozem, škrtícím u krku nebo jinde.

Když vstupoval do restaurace, už tam na něho Mathias čekal. Seděl u jednoho ze stolků oddělených od okolí zástěnou z rostlin, a když spatřil Harryho, vstal, aby se s ním přivítal. Harry mu podal ruku a bez dalších okolků se usadili.

„Jsem moc rád, že jsi přišel," začal Mathias a vykouzlil kolem nich intimní bariéru. Harry musel uznat, že pohled na jeho smívající se tvář, byl velmi příjemný.

„Bál ses, že nedorazím?" poškádlil ho trochu.

„Popravdě, po tom co jsem se choval tak trochu jako pitomec, bych se tomu ani nedivil," přiznal Mathias. „Ale mrzelo by mě to, to mi věř."

„Zapomeň na to," mávnul rukou Harry, „asi jsi měl důvod být naštvaný. Trochu se nám to vymklo, co?" následoval trochu hořký úsměv.

Mathias pokrčil rameny. „O tom jsem s tebou chtěl mluvit. Je mi líto, co se stalo. Nemohli bychom to zkusit znovu?" Napjatě čekal na Harryho reakci.

Přerušil je však příchozí číšník a tak si nejdřív objednali. Harry po vyslovení své objednávky čekal, až si objedná i Mathias a přitom využil chvilky, aby se rozhlédl po hostech restaurace. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když v jednom z boxů opět spatřil Malfoye. A navíc tam seděl s panem Smithem, otcem Zacharyho.

No to snad už nemůže být náhoda!

Byl tak překvapený, že ani nevnímal, jak na něho někdo mluví, dokud se Mathias nedotkl jeho ruky.

„Harry? Jsi tady?" usmíval se a sledoval směr jeho pohledu. „No jo, chtěl jsem rezervovat samostatný box, ale už byly zadané."

Harry jenom pokýval hlavou a byl rád, že nepochopil, kam vlastně kouká. Nechtěl se s ním bavit o práci a už vůbec ne o jistém…

„Tak co myslíš? Mám šanci?" připomněl tiše svou otázku Mathias.

Harry potřásl hlavou, jak se snažil vrátit do původního rozhovoru. „Od rána nad tím vlastně přemýšlím," začal. „To dnešní setkání ve mně vyvolalo spoustu vzpomínek, ale taky otázek, víš? Nejsem si jistý, jestli můžeme navázat tam, kde jsme skončili."

Ne, ne," odporoval rychle Mathias, „zapomeň na to, jak jsme skončili. Bylo to ode mne hloupé, ale cítil jsem se trochu odstrčený. Ty jsi byl dost zaměstnaný a já jsem na tvou práci dost žárlil. Vím, že to zní směšně," pokračoval, „ale nemohl jsem si pomoct. Navíc jsi byl najednou ke mně tak odtažitý."

Mathias se na chvíli odmlčel a pohrával se sklenkou, kterou otáčel mezi prsty. „Víš, tenkrát, jak jsi na dvě noci zmizel, podezříval jsem tě, že jsi byl s někým jiným. Chtěl jsem to přejít, zapomenout na to, ale ty ses najednou začal vyhýbat intimnostem. No prostě sexu. Málem jsem se zbláznil žárlivostí." V obličeji se mu vystřídaly různé emoce.

Harry sklopil zrak na vzorek ubrusu. Co na to říct? Zřejmě to byla pravda. Sám si to nedokázal jinak vysvětlit, protože jejich vztah byl do té doby fajn. I sex byl super. A pak najednou, jako když utne. Zase se mu vrátila myšlenka na ten sen, ale to byla další z věcí, kterou Mathiasovi vyprávět nehodlal.

„Už jsem ti několikrát vysvětloval, že si na to nepamatuju, a do dneška se to Merlinžel nezlepšilo. A tamto …," vyhnul se slovu sex, „zřejmě toho na mě bylo moc. Vždyť víš, že jsem to právě ukončil s Ginny."

Mathias si povzdechnul. „Zřejmě jsem měl vynaložit víc trpělivosti. A vidíš, jak jsem selhal. Proto bych to chtěl napravit."

Harry na to nic neřekl, protože jim právě obsluha přinesla jejich objednávku. Využil chvilky a opět mrknul směrem k Malfoyovi. Nečekal, že by slyšel jejich rozhovor. Tohle si kouzelníci umí ochránit. Spíš se snažil, podle toho jak se tváří a gestikulují, odhadnout něco… Cokoli. Pan Smith se evidentně snažil vlichotit. Pitvořil se a kroutil jako žížala na háčku. Oproti tomu Malfoy měl chladný, neproniknutelný výraz a i gesty velmi šetřil. Harryho to fascinovalo i rozčilovalo.

Na krátkou chvíli Malfoy pohlédl směrem k Harrymu a bylo naprosto jasné, že ho nemohl přehlédnout. Harry čekal nějaký náznak pozdravu, ale k jeho překvapení ho však Malfoy zcela ignoroval. Přemýšlel, co se stalo. Proč tak najednou. Byl rozčarovaný hlavně z toho, že si uvnitř uvědomil, jak mu to vadí. Nikdy by to neřekl nahlas, ale _chtěl_ být středem pozornosti toho muže. Vzhledem k tomu, že právě seděl u stolu s někým, s kým se snažil opětovně navázat vztah, to bylo směšné. Byl na sebe naštvaný, ale potlačil to, protože obsluha se konečně poroučela a oni mohli v klidu jíst. Popřáli si dobrou chuť.

„Všiml sis, že obsluha vždycky přijde v tu nejnevhodnější dobu?" navázal opět Mathias mezi sousty na jejich rozhovor. Začínal být nervózní z toho, že Harry je neustále trochu mimo.

„Ano, zřejmě za to berou zvláštní příplatky," usmál se Harry a opět sklouzl pohledem směrem k jistému blonďatému muži. _Harry, ovládej se!_

Byl tady s mužem, se kterým se pokoušel obnovit vztah. Měl by se soustředit na něj.

„Na tvoji původní otázku…" Na chvíli se odmlčel a trochu ho pobavil výraz jeho přítele, o kterého se právě zřejmě pokoušela mrtvice. Tak do toho! „Souhlasím s tebou. Měli bychom to zkusit."

Výraz úlevy a nadšení, kterým ho Mathias obdaroval, byl tak výmluvný. Odložil příbor, natáhl ruku přes stůl a vřele sevřel Harryho dlaň. Jeden pohled z očí do očí, úsměv, víc si na veřejnosti nedovolili.

„Moc jsem v to doufal," přiznal Mathias a pustil Harryho ruku, aby mohl zalovit v kapse. Vyndal malou lahvičku, kterou položil na stůl. „Mám pro tebe malý dárek," zašeptal a spiklenecky mrknul.

Harry instinktivně vztáhl ruku, že lahvičku uchopí, ale v poslední chvíli se zarazil. Jeho magie najednou reagovala negativně. Jakoby mu v tom chtěla zabránit. _Co se to děje?_ Překvapeně ucuknul.

Mathias se lehce zasmál. „Bystrozorský instinkt? Neboj se, nechci tě otrávit. Je to jenom slabý lektvar vášně. Myslel jsem, že by nám to mohl trochu vylepšit," přiznal.

„Vím, že jsi skvělý lektvarista," usmál se Harry. „Jenom je o trochu rychlé." Musel se dostat z téhle situace, dokud nezjistí, co jeho magii vadí. „Ale určitě ho brzo využijeme," dodal smířlivě. Nechtěl Mathiase nějak urazit.

Ten se však jen trochu provinile usmál, hodil lahvičku zpět do kapsy. „Jsem hloupý, že? Ale máš ji u mne schovanou. Stačí říct." Svádivý úsměv ukončil tuhle trochu trapnou scénku a Harry viděl, že je vše v pořádku.

Co Harry neviděl, byl mrazivý pohled šedomodrých očí. Pokud si myslel, že je ignorován, byl na omylu. Kdyby pohled mohl zabíjet, válel by se tu Mathias v tratolišti krve.

Ale nic takového se nestalo a oni se spolu bavili o všem možném i nemožném, vzpomínali na minulost, opatrně se zmínili o týdnech odloučení a lehce plánovali budoucnost. Vychutnávali si skvělé jídlo a pití. Všechno bude skvělé.

Přesto všechno se Harry občas neubránil tomu, aby svůj pohled neobrátil _tam_. Stále mu v hlavě ležely otázky ohledně účasti jistého pána na současných podivných událostech. A některé náhody jsou dost podezřelé, že?

Podvědomě neustále monitoroval přítomnost velectěného pana Malfoye a když se ten zvedl k odchodu, jako když do Harryho střelí.

„Omluv mě na chvíli," houkl směrem k překvapenému Mathiasovi a doslova vyskočil od stolu. Nedokázal to ovládnout.

_Tak to ne, pane Malfoyi! Mám na vás spoustu otázek! _Harry vyběhl na ulici v těsném závěsu za svým cílem a rozhlédl se. Byla už tma a osvětlení nade dveřmi restaurace vrhalo kruh světla, za kterým se rozkládala černočerná tma. Bylo ticho a nikoho neviděl. _To už se přemístil?_

Pocit zklamání byl dost otravný. Nespokojeně se ještě jednou rozhlédl a chystal se vrátit zpět ke stolu, kde na něho čekal Mathias.

„Hledáte snad mne, pane Pottere?" ozvalo se z tmavého prostoru vpravo. Hlas, který Harrymu zastavil srdce. Skoro.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	12. Podezřelý?

**12. kapitola – Podezřelý?**

Ta slova, ten hlas, všechno znělo tak mrazivě. Úplně cítil, jak kolem rostou rampouchy. Co se tu sakra děje? Otočil se za hlasem právě včas, aby byl svědkem toho, jak se postava s dlouhými, v tomto osvětlení téměř stříbrnými vlasy, vynořila z nicoty.

„Dobrý večer, pane Malfoyi," začal, aby vysvětlil to stíhání. „Jenom jsem se vás potřeboval nutně na něco zeptat."

„Soukromě, nebo pracovně?" Muž tam stál s rukama založenýma na prsou a měřil si Harryho ledovým pohledem.

„Vlastně je to pracovně, pokud vám to nebude vadit," snažil se být zdvořilý, aby zbytečně nepopudil toho, kdo už tak vypadal dost nevrle.

„Jsem tedy z něčeho podezřelý? Jak vzrušující. Budiž, ptejte se," oznámil mu tónem milostivého vladaře. V očích se mu však podivně zablýsklo, byl ve střehu. Harry se zhluboka nadechl, než začal.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli neznáte nějakého Caroluse Cvočka," Harry se rozhodl nechodit kolem horké kaše.

„To jméno mi nic neříká. Kdo to má být?" Jeho tvář byla naprosto chladná a neproniknutelná. Nedalo se z ní nic vyčíst, ale to Harryho nepřekvapilo. Ledová socha je ledová socha.

„Noční vrátný od Svatého Munga," víc prozradit nehodlal.

„Takže nějaký moták," Malfoyovy rysy teď prozrazovaly pohrdání. „Proč by mě měl právě v tuto chvíli zajímat nějaký _obyčejný moták_?"

„Protože zmizel a těsně před tím byl viděn s někým, kdo zcela náhodou vypadá jako vy?" Harry měl co dělat, aby potlačil své podráždění. Bez ohledu na svůj sexy vzhled byl Malfoy arogantní zmetek a na tom se zřejmě nic nezmění.

„A jak víte, že jde o motáka?!" vystřelil další otázku. _Tak teď se kruť, bídný červe!_

K jeho překvapení se ten _bídný červ_ pobaveně usmál a mírně se naklonil dopředu. „Pro vaši informaci, u Svatého Munga je tradicí zaměstnávat na neodborných místech motáky. Nějaký druh charity, či co." Lhostejně pokrčil rameny.

_Proč jsem si myslel, že ho na něco nachytám?_ Byla to jasná provokace, ale Harry se rozhodl nenechat se vyvést z míry. Díval se mu zpříma do očí a čekal. Pár vteřin bylo napjaté ticho, které nakonec ukončil Malfoy.

„Se zmizením toho člověka nemám nic společného," prohlásil pevným hlasem. Při pohledu na pochybovačný obličej mladého muže dodal, „Stačí vám mé slovo, pane Pottere?"

Harry zaváhal, ale jenom velmi malou chvilku, ve které si překvapeně uvědomil, že tomu muži skutečně věří. Měl by navštívit Munga. „Stačí," povzdechl si, „věřím vám."

„Ani netušíte, jak mě to těší," přistoupil muž o kousek blíž k Harrymu, ale pořád byla mezi nimi takříkajíc bezpečná vzdálenost. „Když už jsme se setkali, co vaše studium černé magie? Pokročil jste nějak?"

„Nemůžete se dočkat, kdy vám tu knihu vrátím?"

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až přijdete na Malfoy Manor vyrovnat svůj dluh," opravil ho Malfoy. „Jsem jen trochu nedočkavý. Takže?"

„No vlastně ano, už jsme něco rozluštili," přiznal Harry a očima radši bloudil v okolní tmě.

„Oh, takže pan Weasley obětoval trochu své velevzácné krve," ironie z něho jen odkapávala.

Nejdřív se Harry mírně zarazil. Jak je možné, že Malfoy ví, že to byl právě Ron, kdo potřísnil knihu krví. Ale v tu samou chvíli mu to došlo. Ron byl jediný čistokrevný v jejich malém spolku.

„Věděl jste to!" Harry teď hleděl přímo do jeho očí. „Proto jste se moc nebránil tomu, abych ji to ukázal, že?"

„Právě jste mě nachytal při drobné zlomyslnosti. Jste zklamán?" přiznal Malfoy, ale jeho výraz rozhodně nebyl kajícný, nebo provinilý.

„Abych byl upřímný, tak ani ne. Nějak to k vám patří. Jenom bych prosil, abyste nezacházel příliš daleko."

„To vám mohu slíbit, když tak hezky prosíte," usmál se mírně pobaveně Malfoy a Harrymu připadalo, že ledová socha trochu taje. „À-propos … kdo určuje hranici toho … daleko?"

Měl co dělat, aby nevyprsknul smíchy. A Harry rozhodně nechtěl dát najevo, že se začíná bavit. Malfoy uměl být okouzlující stejně, jako uměl být smrtelně chladný. A rozhodně uměl navodit situace, kterým by se Harry rád vyhnul. Přesto se neubránil drobnému úsměvu, potřásl hlavou a opět se setkal s šedomodrým pohledem. Malý okamžik porozumění. Cítil, že by měl hovor rychle ukončit, ale potřeboval ještě něco vědět.

„Ehm … dneska jste měl schůzku s panem Smithem … nějaké obchodní jednání?"

„Ach, všiml jste si? Měl jsem pocit, že jste poněkud … zaneprázdněn."

Malfoyův hlas zněl opět chladně a Harry se nemohl ubránit lichotivému pocitu, že mu vadila přítomnost Mathiase. Mathiase, který teď právě sedí uvnitř a čeká, až se Harry vrátí. Jak na něho mohl jen na chvíli zapomenout? Měl by se rychle vrátit, než se jeho přítel urazí. Ale neodolal pokušení podráždit trochu hada bosou nohou.

„Ach, všiml jste si?" použil Harry k odpovědi naprosto stejná slova jako Malfoy. „Měl jsem pocit, že jste mě při svém obchodním jednání ani neviděl. Anebo to byla přátelská schůzka?" Harry nedokázal potlačit mírné podráždění ve svém hlase. Nelíbila se mu možnost, že by Malfoy byl zapleten do celé té záležitosti kolem rituálu moci. Nechtěl to. Nedělal si iluze, že je ten zatracený aristokrat čistý jako sklo. Znal přece jeho minulost!

Ale přesto všechno, co o něm věděl, hloupě Nebelvírsky doufal, že … co? Věřil, že zkušenost s Voldemortem Malfoye trochu odradila od mocenských choutek. Zbožné přání?

Malfoy si však jeho vrčení vysvětlil po svém. „Snad nežárlíte, pane Pottere?" Zněl skoro potěšeně.

Harry se zajíknul překvapením. Kdy jsme začali hrát tuhle hru? _Samolibý bastard! Snad si nemyslí, že …. _

„Nejen vy můžete mít schůzku při dobré večeři," pokračoval spokojeně muž. „Ale buďte klidný. Pan Smith mě kontaktoval pouze jako obchodník, který přičinlivě jako mraveneček shání výjimečné zboží pro svůj obchod. Jsem pro něho nejen vhodný zdroj, ale také odbytiště."

Harry spolknul ostrá slova. Tušil další provokaci. Tohle nedorozumění si budou muset vyjasnit, ale ne teď. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud má Smith a jeho spolek něco společného se svícny a rituálem, a pokud o tom Malfoy něco ví, nikdy mu to nepřizná. Ne takhle. Na co sakra myslel?!

„Takže pan Malfoy je teď významný sběratel?" jízlivost, kterou dal najevo, mu dala aspoň malý pocit zadostiučinění. „Co vlastně sbíráte, jestli se smím zeptat?"

„Rád se obklopuji vším, co má nějakou minulost, význam, sílu. Moje malá posedlost, kterou nedokážu ovládnout." Malfoy přikročil k Harrymu tak blízko, že mu svá slova téměř mohl šeptat do ucha. Nezdálo se, že by ho Harry nějak rozhodil. Proč taky? Natáhl ruku a špičkami prstů se dotkl pramínku vlasů, které se Harrymu vlnily na límci.

„Jsem vášnivý sběratel a je jedno, jakou má předmět mého zájmu formu nebo tvar," zavrněl a Harry radši ustoupil o dva kroky.

„V tom případě vám přeju mnoho úspěchů ve vašem snažení."

„Děkuji," odpověděl muž a jeho pohled byl opět zcela nečitelný.

„Já naopak děkuji, že jste mi věnoval svůj čas. Ale myslím, že už je čas se vrátit dovnitř." Harry tím dal najevo, že nehodlá být dalším kouskem ve sbírce, což tak nějak vyplulo v jeho podvědomí.

„Ano, je čas, abyste se vrátil k tomu bezvýznamnému muži vevnitř," prohlásil Malfoy jedovatě a obrátil se k odchodu. „Brzy vás očekávám, pane Pottere," zahlásil ještě přes rameno. Poté zmizel opět ve tmě, která restauraci obklopovala.

Harry chvíli zíral do tmy v místech, kde ten muž zmizel, dokud nezaslechl tichý zvuk přemístění. Je definitivně pryč. Uvědomil si, že se musí rychle vrátit dovnitř a trochu si to tam vyžehlit.

Obrátil se na patě a nabral směr přímo ke stolu, u kterého se už trochu nudil Mathias.

„Promiň, že jsem tě nechal čekat," omlouval se, když usedal na svou židli. Mathias si ho chvíli pozorně prohlížel a potom se usmál.

„Nějaká pracovní záležitost?" otázal se opatrně, protože téma Harryho pracovní vytíženosti, byla důvodem dřívějších hádek. Chtěl být tentokrát chápavější navzdory tomu, že Harrymu nedělalo problém kvůli práci přerušit hned jejich první schůzku. Byť jen na pár minut, protože déle ten rozhovor netrval.

„Ano. Omlouvám se, že jsem zkazil naši schůzku, ale musel jsem nutně něco zjistit," Harry se tvářil kajícně, „vadí ti to moc?"

Mathias se usmál a jen mávnul rukou, aby naznačil, že se Harry zbytečně trápí. „Byl si aspoň úspěšný?"

„Vlastně ani ne. Byl kluzký jako úhoř," přiznal popravdě Harry, který si uvědomoval, že ho Malfoy příliš neuspokojil. Nemravně si pomyslel, že kdyby od Malfoye požadoval jiné _uspokojení_, patrně by se setkal s mnohem větší ochotou. _Ale nezapomeň, Harry, tygr je nebezpečný! Drž se dál, nebo skončíš jako vycpaný exponát._

„To byl Malfoy, ne? Všiml jsem si, že jsi ho celý večer nenápadně sledoval. Je do něčeho zapletený?" vyptával se Mathias, zjevně potěšený tím, jaký má přehled. _Kdybys tak věděl…_

„Říká se o něm, že byl Smrtijed," dodal šeptem. Tohle Harryho trochu otravovalo. O Malfoyově Smrtijedství věděl víc, než kdokoliv jiný, ale tyhle šeptandy mu prostě vadily.

„Říká se spousta věcí, vždyť to znáš," odbyl ho mírně. „Potřeboval jsem jenom jeho svědectví a tohle byla skvělá příležitost," vysvětlil rychle a dolil jim sklenky. „Takže, co plánujeme dál?" usmál se povzbudivě a pozvedl sklenku k přiťuknutí. Rozhodně se teď nechtěl bavit o Smrtijedech. Naštěstí Mathias na jeho výzvu hned reagoval a vzápětí se ozvalo jemné cinknutí skla.

„Mám v plánu podniknout spoustu věcí," rozhovořil se Mathias nadšeně a zasypal Harryho spoustou nápadů, co by mohli podniknout. Ten se jen trochu oklepal z toho přívalu a přidal se k plánování. Některé věci rovnou zamítnul, k některým něco přidal a u některých nápadů se rovnou zasmáli, aniž by bylo třeba dalšího komentáře. Jako jedna z nejzajímavějších možností byla návštěva mudlovského kina. Harry tam chodil rád a Mathiase už párkrát vzal sebou. Opravdu si to užívali. Teda až po tom, co mu musel snad stokrát vysvětlovat, jak to vlastně funguje. Bylo komické sledovat rodilého kouzelníka, jak žasne nad tím, že mudlové dokážou stvořit pohyblivé obrázky. A nejen to, celý příběh! A ti herci? …nepochopitelné! Harry se spokojeně zaculil a zcela proti bontónu si opřel lokty o stůl a položil si bradu do dlaní. Jednou z mála výhod celebrity je ta, že nikdo nikdy nepoukazuje na její drobné poklesky, tak proč toho nevyužít. Harrymu bylo veřejné mínění stejně už dost dlouho ukradené.

Teprve teď, když ho nerozptyloval žádný rušivý blonďatý element, začal se konečně bavit a večer s Mathiasem si opravdu užíval. Zase to tu bylo, to porozumění, spousta společných zájmů, všechno to, kvůli čemu spolu byli dřív. Znepokojivé myšlenky na Malfoye a podivné události kolem něho, odsunul stranou. Chtěl si aspoň na chvilku utrhnout chvilku klidu a zábavy. Opravdu mu s ním bylo dobře a drobné rozdíly nebyly na škodu. Zpestřovaly vztah. Jedna z mála věcí, které opravdu neměli společné, byla jejich práce. Mathias nechápal Harryho bystrozorské nasazení a on naopak nesdílel jeho zapálení pro lektvary, ale to snad nebude takový problém. Je to jen věc tolerance a oba dva byli právě na začátku. Na novém začátku.

Čas jim uběhl strašně rychle, a pokud nechtěli být potupně vyhozeni úklidovou četou skřítků, bylo načase jít domů. Většina hostů už byla pryč, když zaplatili a zvedli se k odchodu. V družné náladě se vydali bok po boku ztichlou noční ulicí a tiše spolu rozmlouvali. Ještě si měli co říct, než se rozdělí na cestu domů. Každý k sobě.

Po malém, trochu trapném intermezzu s lektvarem lásky se rozhodli, že na to nebudou tlačit. Prostě to nechají přirozeně plynout.

„Můžu tě políbit na rozloučenou?" zeptal se tiše Mathias, když se zastavili na rohu ulice.

Harry se mírně usmál, s naprostou samozřejmostí přistoupil blíž k němu a chystal se k polibku. Mathias ho objal jednou rukou v pase a přitáhl si ho blíž do těsného objetí. Jejich rty už se téměř setkaly. Ale v tu chvíli se Harry zarazil. Instinkty mu napověděly, že není něco v pořádku.

Nebyli tam sami.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

…


	13. Útok ze tmy

**13. kapitola – Útok ze tmy**

Harry, místo očekávané něžnosti, prudce odstrčil Mathiase stranou a ochranitelsky se postavil před něj.

Hůlka mu snad sama vklouzla do ruky. Zaslechl tichý hlas pronášející inkantaci a okamžitě zareagoval tím, že vykouzlil neverbální Protego. Místo útoku však ucítil pouze vlnu magie, která je obklopila a zůstala na svém místě. Protipřemisťovací kouzlo! Harry v duchu zaklel jak pohan. Měl se, místo přípravy k boji, raději hned s Mathiasem přemístit! Teď mu nezbývá, než zůstat a čelit neznámému nebezpečí s civilistou za zády. _Debil! Debil! Debil!_

„Harry?" Mathiasův hlas zněl překvapeně a mírně vyděšeně. Samozřejmě už postřehl, že se děje něco divného.

„Kryj se!" sykl na něj v rychlosti, protože nebyl čas se vybavovat.

Mathias ustoupil víc ke zdi a snažil se s ní splynout. Trochu neúspěšně, ale Harry byl rád, že mu tím poskytl trochu větší manévrovací prostor. Nejhorší byli ti, kteří se ochránci hystericky pověsili na záda a bránili mu tím ve volném pohybu. Pak bylo nejlepší postupovat, jako když zachraňujete topícího se člověka. Omráčit ho, aby nedělal potíže.

Zaregistroval, že hned z několika stran je obklopují temné postavy. Samozřejmě, že temné, vždyť je tma jako v pytli! Ale ani slabé světlo pouličních lamp neodhalilo jejich obličeje. Harrymu okamžitě došlo, o co jde. Lokální maskovací kouzlo. Podobné používali i bystrozoři při zásahu proti nebezpečnému zločinci. Byly pro to hned dva důvody. Za prvé ochránit soukromí bystrozorů a tím i jejich rodiny. Za druhé, nevidět do tváře nepřítele je tak působivě děsivé. A navíc to zvedá sebejistotu. Stejné důvody měli i tito muži. Vyděsit a přitom zůstat nepoznaní.

Harry se rychle rozhlédl, jestli někde nezůstala úniková cesta, kudy by mohl dostat Mathiase do bezpečí. Nic. _Kruci!_ O sebe se nebál, byl zvyklý, ale jeho přítel nebyl na něco takového připravený. Byl ve střehu a kruh postav se kolem nich pomalu zužoval. Zatím nikdo nepromluvit.

Harry neměl ponětí, jestli jde o náhodné přepadení, ale spíš tušil, že je to cílený útok. Hlavou mu proběhl seznam lidí, kteří věděli o tom, že se dnes večer nachází právě zde.

Vůbec nepochyboval o tom, že útok byl namířený na něj. Takže co teď? První pravidlo při ochraně civilistů: oddálit útok.

„Kdo jste a co chcete?!" zvolal proti zástupu. Teď už bylo zcela zřetelné, že je jich sedm, jako smrtelných hříchů.

Byli jasně v početní výhodě a byli si toho vědomi podle toho, jak ledabyle drželi své hůlky. Trochu hloupě se spoléhali na svou přesilu a zdálo se, že nečekali vážnější potíže. Ale pokud věděli, proti komu půjdou, měli být víc opatrní. Harry nebyl zvyklý dávat svou kůži zadarmo. I kdyby měl vypustit duši, hodlal ochránit Mathiase a vzít jich sebou co nejvíc.

„Není podstatné, kdo jsme, ale naším přáním je, abyste šel s námi, pane Pottere," pravil vyrovnaným hlasem jeden z mužů. Zřejmě vůdce téhle sebranky.

Harry zbystřil. Ten muž byl velmi zdvořilý, což znamenalo, že se nejedná o bandu ztroskotanců, ale o někoho s jasným záměrem.

„Proč bych to měl udělat?" protahoval rozhovor a snažil se odhadnout své možnosti. Zatím se však neměl čeho chytit, kromě toho, že ho chtěli živého. Malý bonus.

„Třeba proto, aby tady váš přítel vyvázl bez úhony?" odpověděl mu otázkou muž, v hlase žádné emoce.

Harry se však nehodlal vzdát tak snadno. To, co ten chlap zkoušel, bylo jasné blafování. Hra strachu. Dokud však Mathiasovi nedrželi hůlku přímo u hlavy, byl v bezpečí. Relativně.

„Opravdu si myslíte, že to budete mít tak snadné?" zeptal se naprosto klidně.

„To jsou poměrně jednoduché počty," odpověděl muž. „Je nás sedm a vy jste sám. S pomocí toho za vámi se moc počítat nedá, že?" Muž se krátce zasmál. Zřejmě si myslel, že je vtipný.

To jen potvrzovalo Harryho teorii o tom, jak jsou si nesmírně jistí. Na zlomek vteřiny mrknul po Mathiasovi. I on držel svou hůlku, připravený se bránit. Snažil se nedat najevo strach. _Pašák!_

„Jste si tím jistý?" Harry se snažil udržet pokerový výraz. Trocha nejistoty v řadách nepřítele nemůže škodit. _Já umím taky blafovat, hoši._

Adrenalin stoupal a on se snažil udržet si klidný dech. Magie uvnitř něho se vzedmula, silně, vibrovala mu v útrobách, pod kůží, tak silná, tak opojná. Držel ji pod kontrolou jako dravou šelmu, která je připravena kdykoliv zasadit smrtící úder. Kdyby v tom byl sám, docela by si to užíval.

„Vaše poslední slovo, pane Pottere?" zeptal se jejich mluvčí, jakoby ještě dával Harrymu nějakou možnost volby. Ostatní muži stáli jako mlčenlivá hradba. Zřejmě čekali na pokyn, což znamenalo, že musí ostražitě sledovat každý pohyb jejich vůdce. Byla to šance reagovat rychleji a účinně se bránit. Proto musel vyčkávat, místo aby zaútočil jako první.

„Já jsem zdaleka ještě neřekl své poslední slovo," procedil mezi zuby a pevněji sevřel hůlku. „Myslím, že zdvořilostí už bylo dost!" Teď už nemělo cenu zdržovat. Bylo rozhodnuto.

Netrvalo ani zlomek sekundy a muž ještě víc natáhl ruku s hůlkou směrem k Harrymu. Byl to zřejmě signál k útoku, protože v tu chvíli se na ně snesly nejméně tři kletby.

Harry zareagoval okamžitě a vykouzlil ochranný štít, od kterého se klatby bez účinku odrazily. Útočníky to trochu překvapilo a tak začali útočit jeden přes druhého, ale Protego bylo jako skála, a to i když vysílal ochranné kouzlo i na svého přítele.

Hned zpočátku si všiml, že ty nebezpečnější kletby míří na Mathiase. Byla to taktika, jak Harryho rozhodit tím, že zraní jeho přítele. To nehodlal dopustit a tak do toho dal veškerou svou rychlost, aby stihnul vykrýt nebo odrazit každé kouzlo. Bylo to vyčerpávající spíš fyzicky, než magicky. Chtěli ho oslabit, dostat živého, a podle vysílaných kleteb, i pokud možno bez vážného zranění.

Nebyl čas přemýšlet nad tím, proč se to všechno děje, ale jejich hyení strategie Harryho trochu rozčilovala. Nemohl si však dovolit dát průchod svým emocím, to by ho oslabilo. Musel zůstat klidný a soustředěný na obranná kouzla. Ve svém postavení nemohl útočit a tak musel vydržet co nejdéle. To by neměl být velký problém s jeho magickou silou a doufal, že ho jeho tělesná kondice nezklame. Stačilo už jen doufat, že to útočníky přestane bavit, když zjistí, že to nikam nevede. V duchu se však modlil k Merlinovi, aby je nenapadlo použít Avadu. Na tu by jeho Protego nestačilo a cílem by nepochybně nebyl Harry. Vzal to ďas!

Ale ani Mathias nezahálel. Opravdu se snažil útočit, zatímco je Harry mohutně chránil. Jeho kouzla však nadělala jen málo škody. Přeci jen byl především skvělý lektvarista a na bitvy nebyl stavěný. _Svatý Severus_, pomyslel si v duchu Harry, když si vzpomněl na nejvšestrannějšího kouzelníka, jakého kdy znal. Neubránil se úšklebku při pomyšlení, jak by na tenhle titul Snape reagoval.

Ale lepší Mathias, nežli nic. Aspoň to útočníky zpomalovalo a rozptylovalo. Harry byl za jeho aktivitu opravdu rád a doufal, že z toho vyváznou v pořádku.

Hrál o čas. Tohle tempo nemohl vydržet do doby, kdy ulicemi začnou chodit první ranní ptáčata. Přemýšlel, jestli postřehl, že by použili nějaké tlumící kouzlo, protože zvuk bitvy už by musel někoho upozornit, že se děje něco nekalého.

Náhle vzadu zahlédl mihnout se bystrozorský plášť a dva z útočníků během chvilky jeden po druhém padli k zemi. Útok ze zadu je zaskočil a Harrymu se strašně ulevilo. Sean! _Merlin ti žehnej!_

Harry vmžiku srazil kletbou dalšího muže a síla jeho kouzla odmrštila bezvládné tělo na druhou stranu ulice. Magie uvnitř něho křičela po uvolnění.

Okamžitě opět vztyčil ochranné kouzlo. Teď už byla bilance mnohem příznivější. Útočníci byli čtyři a oni dva … a Mathias.

Maskovaní muži teď byli v nevýhodné pozici. Museli se stáhnout stranou, aby Seana neměli v zádech. Ten neváhal a zaútočil na dalšího muže zmrazovacím kouzlem. Byl úspěšný jen částečně a zraněný muž se snažil zdravou rukou a nohou odstrkat do bezpečí. Sean bleskurychle vykryl kletby, které ho za to stihly. Zbývali tři. Harryho se, i když se tomu profesionálně bránil, zmocňovala euforie. _Jo! Zvládnou to!_

Rychle si se Seanem vyměnili smluvené signály, aby sjednotili další postup. Bylo výhodou, že byli kolegové tak dlouho. Zkontroloval pohledem Mathiase a kývnul na něj.

„Jsi v pohodě?" houknul směrem k němu. „Až řeknu teď, vrhni _Mdloby_ na toho úplně vpravo."

„Rozumím," šeptl a stoupl si těsně vedle Harryho a zhluboka vydechl. „Můžeme začít." Harry se na něho krátce povzbudivě usmál.

Museli zaútočit všichni tři najednou, protože Harry v tu chvíli musel spustit své ochranné kouzlo. Na okamžik zůstanou nechráněni a je třeba rychle všechny zneškodnit. Oni se samozřejmě budou bránit, nebude to jednoduché, ale to si Harry nechal radši pro sebe.

„Připrav se …" Harry spustil štít a současně se chystal celou záležitost odstartovat. Zlomek vteřiny. Vteřiny, která může někdy rozhodnout o osudu světa.

A tam, z koutu za popelnicemi, náhle vylétlo kouzlo a plnou silou zasáhlo Mathiase. Jejich slabé místo. Harry jako ve zpomaleném filmu viděl, jak se tělo přítele zvedlo do vzduchu a letělo proti zdi.

„To ne!" jeho výkřik byl jen šepotem, když v hrůze sledoval zhroucené tělo, sunoucí se po zdi k zemi.

Zapomněl na toho zraněného muže! Jak trestuhodná chyba! Všechna ta bezmoc a vztek, které v tu chvíli tak intenzivně cítil, v něm vyvolali bouři. _MATHIASI!_ Magie se vzepřela svým poutům a v tu chvíli ji emocionálně oslabený Harry ani nechtěl zastavit. Vytryskla ze všech jeho pórů a jeho plášť i vlasy mu zavlály kolem těla, jako zachvácené poryvem větru.

Rozpřáhl ruce do stran, zaklonil hlavu ve výkřiku plném vzteku a frustrace. Byl opravdu naštvaný na ty cizí muže, kteří ohrožovali jeho blízkého člověka, ale i na sebe, že udělal tak školáckou chybu. Zuřil. Jeho magie doslova explodovala. Šířila se kolem v masívní vlně, která sebou nemilosrdně brala všechno, na co narazila. Kromě Harryho byli v tu chvíli všichni přítomní sraženi k zemi a doslova bojovali se silou hurikánu. Harryho výkřik ztichnul, ruce klesly k tělu a jeho pohled vyhledal svůj cíl. Poryvy magie se uklidnily natolik, že muži byli schopni se sebrat ze země, aby opět mobilizovali své síly, značně otřeseni tím, co právě zažili.

Jejich pozornost byla v tu chvíli zaměřena pouze na toho mladého muže, kterému oči plály smrtonosnou nenávistí. Děsivý! Nestačili nic. Harry se ani nepohnul, nepromluvil, pouze silou jeho chtění náhle explodovala všechna okna kolem. Tříštící se sklo a s ním všechno v okolí, co nebylo upevněno, letělo všechno jedním směrem, jakoby to vtahovala černá díra.

V pudu sebezáchovy zděšení muži, atakovaní troskami ze všech stran, aktivovali svá přenášedla. Budiž jim připsáno ke cti, že i přes právě utržená zranění, sebou vzali i své raněné. Nezbylo po nich ani stopy.

Najednou bylo po všem.

Harry, hlavu skloněnou až na prsa, ztěžka, zhluboka dýchal a jeho magická síla se pomalu vracela zpátky, tam kam patřila. Moc se jí nechtělo. Sotva si protáhla křídla, musí zpátky do klece.

„_Mathias!"_ prolétlo mu hlavou a okamžitě se vrhnul do míst, kde naposledy viděl jeho tělo. Našel ho. Seděl tam opřený o zeď a už byl při vědomí, i když krvácel z mnoha ran. To však Harryho tolik netrápilo. Uzdraví se. Co ho zarazilo, byl výraz naprostého zděšení, s jakým na Harryho hleděl.

„Budeš v pořádku," snažil se ho uklidnit a natáhl k němu ruku. Ale on jen zavrtěl hlavou, oči vytřeštěné, před dotykem ruky uhnul. Harry bezradně couvnul.

_Co se stalo?_

„To bude dobré, je jen v šoku," klidný Seanův hlas, přátelská ruka na rameni. „Už jsem poslal zprávu k Mungovi. Za chvíli jsou tady."

„Díky, Seane," hlesl Harry a nespouštěl oči ze zraněného a otřeseného přítele, jehož pohled se mu však teď vyhýbal.

„Á, už jsou tady!" Zvolání ho upozornilo na dva lékouzelníky, kteří se tu objevili.

Pozoroval je, jak profesionálně zkontrolovali Mathiasův stav. Uložili ho na levitující nosítka a jeden z nich s ním okamžitě přemístil ke Svatému Mungovi. Druhý se na ně ještě obrátil s dotazem, jestli jsou v pořádku. Harry jen kývnul, a protože skutečně vypadal nezraněný, soustředil lékouzelník svou pozornost na Seana, který krvácel z několika řezných ran.

„Jsem v pořádku," uklidňoval ho Sean, „jenom jsem se pořezal o pár střepů. To dokážu vyřešit sám, díky," odbyl ho slušně.

„Merline, co se tu stalo?" zeptal se lékouzelník udiveně, když se pořádně rozhlédl kolem.

„Jen malá nehoda, budeme v pořádku," vyprovodil Sean lékouzelníka a ten se bez dalších okolků přemístil.

„No nazdar," hlesl Harry, když si uvědomil ty škody, které napáchal. Naštěstí byla tma, za dne by byla ta pohroma mnohem zřetelnější.

„Pár šikovných kouzel to spraví. Do rána to nikdo ani nepozná," uklidnil ho Sean. Harry se k němu obrátil právě ve chvíli, kdy posílal svého patrona se vzkazem na ministerstvo.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Harry si dělal starost o svého kolegu, když viděl jeho krvácející ranky. Namířil na něho hůlku a rychlými přesnými kouzly uzavíral drobná pořezání. Součást bystrozorského výcviku.

„To je dobrý," mávl rukou bystrozor, „trochu jsem se vyválel po zemi, no."

Na chvíli se oba odmlčeli, když si prohlíželi tu spoušť kolem. Ještě nebyla ani půlnoc. Harry si pomyslel, že je čas jít na kutě, ale pravděpodobně bude muset nejdřív sepsat hlášení. Ale hned zítra ráno se zastaví v nemocnici za Mathiasem. Snad už bude v pořádku a promluví si spolu o tom, co spolu právě prožili. _Všechno bude dobrý_, říkal si, ale uvnitř hlodal červíček pochybnosti.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	14. Strach

**14. kapitola – Strach**

Z pochmurných úvah ho vyrušil tichý Seanův smích. S otázkou v obličeji se obrátil na svého kolegu.

„Já jen …" Sean se znovu krátce zasmál, „Jason bude pekelně naštvaný, že o tohle přišel!" Rozmáchlým pohybem ruky obsáhl celou tu spoušť. „Byl jsi úžasný, Harry! Tohle jsem opravdu nečekal. Fantastické!"

Harry se jeho nadšení jen unaveně usmál. „Když myslíš?" Kéž by tohle nadšení sdílel i Mathias.

„Jak jsi vlastně zjistil, že se tu něco děje?" Harryho zajímalo, jestli někdo z okolí postřehl, co se děje a zavolal o pomoc.

„Náhoda. Zrovna jsem v okolí řešil nějakou patálii, když … Tvoji magii poznám na sto honů," vysvětlil.

„Každopádně díky," vyjádřil svou vděčnost a Sean mu jen stiskl rameno.

Nervalo dlouho a objevila se „úklidová četa" z ministerstva a okamžitě se pustili do nápravy škod. Jako už mnohokrát před tím, i teď byl Harry nadšen možnostmi kouzelnického světa. Pořád ho udivovalo, jak je možné s takovou lehkostí opravit věci, které jsou naprosto zničené. Několik opravných kouzel a téměř nebylo poznat, že se tu ještě před chvílí něco dělo. A ti muži a ženy svou práci opravdu ovládali.

„Co se to tu promerlina dělo?" obrátil se na ně jeden z nich. Obočí vytažené údivem skoro až do vlasů.

„Došlo tu k boji," odpověděl mu Sean prostě.

„To se tu utkala celá armáda, ne?"

„Tak nějak," přitakal ledabyle a Harry do něj drcnul loktem. „Bradáč tě popraví za šíření poplašné zprávy," syknul mu do ucha a obrátil se na muže s úsměvem. „Samozřejmě přehání. Pouze skupina výtržníků."

„Byli pěkně namazaní," dodal Sean a muž se chápavě usmál. „Jo, chápu. Dneska ta mládež …"

„Když už jsi zmínil našeho šéfa, předpokládám, že už nás netrpělivě očekává. Jdeme?" vyzval Harryho a oba se přemístili.

Bradáč už na ně skutečně čekal. „Takže, pánové! Byl jsem odvolán z velmi příjemné společnosti …,"významně se odmlčel, „takže doufám, že je to opravdu důležité."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a spustil.

„Byli jsme napadeni sedmi maskovanými muži, když jsme se já a můj přítel vraceli z večeře. Díky Seanovi, který se tam naštěstí objevil, jsme je společně odrazili. Výsledek je jeden zraněný civilista, totálně zdemolovaná ulice, nikdo nezemřel, … aspoň předpokládám, a nikoho jsme nechytili. Byli skvěle organizovaní."

Bradáč kývnul. „Vy dva jste v pořádku?"

Následovalo dvojhlasné ano.

„Předpokládám, že nevíme, o koho jde. Řekli, co po vás chtějí?"

„Chtěli, abych šel s nimi," přiznal Harry. „A mysleli to zatraceně vážně."

„Řekli proč?" pokračoval Bradáč

„Ne, neřekli."

„Máte na někoho podezření? Napadá vás nějaký motiv?" Šéf bystrozorů nerad chodil kolem horké kaše.

Harry už se nadechoval pro své ne, když ho předběhl Sean. „Mě napadá motiv."

Harry se na něho překvapeně obrátil. „Cože?"

„Ten rituál moci, Harry. Bavili jsme se přece o tom, jestli mají políčeno na někoho konkrétního. A já myslím, že ano. Jsi to ty. Já vím, že se za mocného nepokládáš, ale připusť si to." Sean se obrátil přímo na jejich šéfa a pokračoval. „Ten případ se svícny, pane."

„Ano, četl jsem průběžné hlášení," přitakal Bradáč.

„Máme důvodné podezření, že jde o svícny Černého Mordreda, se kterými chce někdo provést jakýsi rituál moci," Sean spustil lavinu své výřečnosti a Harry jenom zíral. Většinou svého tichého kamaráda neslyšel říct víc jak tři věty najednou. Teď tady všechno jejich šéfovi odvyprávěl v podstatě sám a Harry ho jenom občas doplnil. A Bradáč pozorně a trpělivě naslouchal.

„Dobře," uzavřel. „Takže teď jděte domů a vyspěte se. Ráno napíšete podrobné hlášení a do devíti hodin chci na stole všechny podklady k případu. Pak máte volno. Já si nastuduju celou problematiku a ve středu ráno uvidím celou vaši skupinu u mě. Nějaké nejasnosti?" Bradáč se podíval po těch dvou, a když viděl, že nemají připomínky, rozloučil se s nimi.

ooo

Harry stál u svého stolu a přehazoval roztržitě brky. „Opravdu si myslíš, že ten rituál chtějí zkusit na mně?" zeptal se, aniž by se na Seana otočil.

„Je jasné, že pro toho, kdo chce zvýšit svou magickou moc, je vhodným cílem někdo magicky silný, aby byl výsledek co nejvýraznější. Chápeš?"

Harry se na něho nevěřícně pohlédl. „Šílíš? Krom toho, že jsem za vydatné pomoci ostatních zabil Voldemorta, jsem vlastně nic extra nikdy nepředvedl. Existují přece silnější kouzelníci." Maně si vzpomněl, jak se k jeho magickým schopnostem vyjádřil George Weasley.

„Jo, Brumbál, Snape … Už tu nejsou, vzpomínáš?" podotkl Sean skepticky. „Porážka Voldemorta úplně stačí na to, aby se o tebe zajímali," oponoval. „Na to ani nemusí vidět to _nic extra_, které jsem právě dneska viděl já."

„Ách jó," protáhl zklamaně Harry, „tohle se vůbec nemělo stát."

„Ale stalo. Jdem se na to vyspat, ať jsme ráno čerství na to hlášení. Byrokracie nás zničí zcela spolehlivě." Poplácal Harryho po zádech. „Dobrou," a zmizel. Harry si povzdech, tichým Nox zhasnul světla a šel taky domů. Spát.

ooo

„Harry!" ozvalo se za ním. Otočil se, aby byl svědkem toho jak, ho po chodbě dohání jeho nejlepší přátelé. Teda Ron ho doháněl a Hermionu za sebou táhl trochu jako balík.

„Ahoj lidi," pozdravil se s nimi. S Ronem si plácli, Miu objal.

„Už jsme se doslechli, co se včera stalo. Je Mathias v pořádku?" vybalila to na něj trochu zadýchaně.

„Naštěstí nic vážného, zítra ho pustí z nemocnice. Právě jsem dopsal hlášení a chystám se za ním na návštěvu," uklidnil ji Harry.

„Hele," vzpomněl si najednou, „už jste přišli na ten fígl s čistou krví?"

„To mi povídej, kámo," zasmál se Ron, čímž si vysloužil herdu do zad od své ženy. „Mia byla vzteky bez sebe a já jsem málem vykrvácel, aby měla zásoby na studování."

„Pche," odfrkla si Hermiona nad Ronovým mučednictví. „Jak to víš ty?!" podezřívavě na něj koukla. Harry dal ruce nahoru, jako když se vzdává.

„Přísahám, žádná sabotáž z mé strany. Opravdu! Včera jsem potkal Malfoye a měl nějaké narážky. Víš, jak to myslím."

„Věřím ti. Protentokrát!" dodala významně s pohledem typu stále-tě-sleduji. Přišlo mu to komické. Zašklebil se a Mia ho plácla po ruce. Pak zvážněla.

„Harry musíme si teď hned promluvit někde v soukromí. Dočetla jsem se dost zajímavé věci. To musíš co nejdřív slyšet. A taky chci něco vyzkoušet." Hermiona diskrétně tlumila hlas. Přeci jenom stáli na chodbě.

„OK. Ale nejdřív musím za Mathem." Nutně s ním potřeboval mluvit o tom včerejšku.

„To se hodí," vložil se do toho Ron. „Mia jde na kontrolu k … ehm … tamtomu lékaři." Za to hloupé zaváhání byl stižen přísným pohledem své milované ženy. Rona to však absolutně nerozhodilo a pokračoval. „Půjdeme k Mungovi společně, my si oběhnem to své a pak tě vyzvednem u Mathiase. Zvu tě k nám domů na oběd."

ooo

Harry tiše vstoupil do nemocničního pokoje. Mathias ležel na lůžku, hlavu otočenou směrem k oknu. Nespal.

„Ahoj!" Pozdravil zvesela. „Vypadá to, že už jsi v pořádku."

„Ahoj, Harry," Mathias mu odpověděl velmi tichým hlasem, a když se posadil a otočil směrem k příchozímu, objevily se tmavé kruhy pod očima. Bylo vidět, že se něčím trápí. „Ano. Říkají, že už jsme úplně v pořádku. Jenom si mě tu nechají do zítřejšího rána. Prý pro jistotu." Odmlčel se a nastala chvíle dusivého ticha. Něco viselo ve vzduchu.

Harry si rozpačitě odkašlal. „Včera jsi byl úžasný. Moc jsi mi pomohl." Úporně se snažil zahnat to smrtonosné ticho, které skoro bránilo dýchání.

„Díky," zašeptal Mathias a upřeně se zadíval na své ruce, sepjaté křečovitě na bílé pokrývce. „Opravdu jsem se snažil ti pomoct. Být trochu jako ty. Silný a odvážný." Opět se na malou chvíli odmlčel, než se zhluboka nadechl, jakoby musel sbírat všechny své síly.

„Víš, Harry, zatímco tu tak polehávám, měl jsem čas trochu přemýšlet o nás dvou." Znělo to definitivně.

„A k čemu jsi došel?" Harrymu rázem vyschlo v krku. Nějak se mu nelíbilo, kam hovor směroval.

„To, co jsem včera viděl, zažil … Bylo to strašné a já už to nechci nikdy zažít." Zmučeně zavřel oči.

„Nemusíš mít žádné obavy. Udělám opatření, aby se to už neopakovalo. Budeš v bezpečí", ujišťoval ho Harry rychle, ale cítil, že se spíš snaží přesvědčit sám sebe, že o víc nejde. Ale Mathiasovo bezpečí by dokázal zajistit, to věděl určitě.

„Harry," přerušil ho Mathias tiše. „Špatně si mě pochopil." Harryho tělo i mysl naprosto zamrzly.

„Včera, tam na té ulici, jsem uviděl někoho strašně nebezpečného, s tak strašnou mocí, která se naprosto vymyká." Na chvíli se odmlčel. Na dost dlouhou chvíli, aby napětí začalo vibrovat vzduchem. „Řekni mi Harry, kdo mě ochrání před tebou?"

Harry zůstal jako opařený. Tohle přece nemůže být pravda. Něco jiného je tušit blížící se pohromu a zcela něco jiného je tomu skutečně čelit. Realita ho udeřila veškerou silou, kterou měla. A ona je velmi silná. _Copak to nechápe? Chtěl jsem ho přece ochránit!_

„Nikdy bych ti neublížil! Ty to přece musíš vědět!" Harry byl zoufalý. Dovolával se zdravého rozumu, ale ten neslyšel.

Mathias prosebně vzhlédl. „Bojím se, Harry. Je to pro mě strašně těžké, říct ti něco takového, ale takhle to cítím." Otočil se zpět k oknu, neměl sílu pohlédnout Harrymu do očí, když mu říkal tyhle věci, a vidět jakou mu působí bolest. „Bojím se být vedle někoho, kdo se může během okamžiku proměnit v něco tak … děsivého." Mathias zasadil poslední ránu jeho srdci.

_Netvor. Zrůda. Další pán zla. Takhle mě vidíš, Mathiasi?_ Nevydal však ani hlásku. Hrdlo měl stažené úzkostí. _On se mě bojí!_

Musel pryč. Pryč odsud. Otočil se a tam stáli Ron a Hermiona, celí zkoprnělí. Slyšeli. Než stačili zareagovat, Harry kolem nich proběhl na chodbu.

V místnosti nastala chvíle napjatého ticha. Klid před bouří. Hermiona se třásla vzteky. Ron ji něžně chytil za ruku. „Klid lásko, já to vyřídím." Políbil ji na tvář a otočil se k muži na lůžku.

„TO SI SNAD DĚLÁŠ PRDEL!" zařval tak, že se lekla i Mia. Pak se dvakrát zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval o poznání klidněji. „Myslel jsem si, že Harryho miluješ! On dělal psí kusy, aby ochránil tvůj pitomej zadek a ty …?!"

„Neviděl jsi to, co jsem viděl já," snažil se bránit Mathias. „Bylo to děsivé," dodal tiše.

„Znám Harryho dost dlouho a dost dobře, abych měl docela jasnou představu. Vždycky dokázal nemožné pro ty, které měl rád. Nikdy svou sílu nepoužil ve svůj vlastní prospěch a já … já mu za každých okolností věřím!"

Mathias zaraženě mlčel.

„Nechám vás tu, abyste si to vyjasnili," ozvala se Mia. „Já zatím půjdu najít Harryho. Věřím, že bude poblíž." Zvedla se a ještě mezi dveřmi významně pohlédla na svého manžílka. Vyšla na chodbu a tiše za sebou zavřela.

„Tak fajn," obrátil se Ron na Mathiase, teď už naprosto klidný. „Takže teď budu mluvit a ty poslouchat."

ooo

Harry pomalu kráčel po chodbě nemocnice, oči sklopené k zemi. Nevnímal udivené a naštvané návštěvníky, kteří mu museli uhýbat, protože on kráčel jako v transu. Svět kolem zmizel. Proč se tak snažil obnovit jejich vztah, když ho vzápětí odkopne jako psa. Ale to nebylo to, co ho nejvíc trápilo. Člověk dokáže ustát rozpad vztahu, který už vlastně nějakou dobu nefunguje.

Ale ta myšlenka, to pomyšlení, že se vás vaši blízcí obávají, to bylo drtivé.

„_Bojí se mě. On se mě bojí!"_ Trhalo ho to zevnitř. Myslel si, že ho Mathias zná. Jak si o něm mohl myslet takové věci! Harry se doslova topil ve zmaru a tak trochu i sebelítosti. Už dlouho ho nic tak nesrazilo k zemi. Co když i ostatní jeho přátelé... Pochybnosti s ním cloumaly. _Má tohle všechno vůbec smysl?_

Byl tak ponořený do vlastních chmurných myšlenek, že ani nepostřehl, že mu někdo úmyslně vstoupil do cesty. Obličejem doslova zastavil o něčí rameno. Udělal krok zpět a zvedl hlavu, aby se setkal s upřeným pohledem. Připadal si jako mrtvá loutka. Neměl sílu se omluvit za srážku a tak se jenom díval.

_Zajímavé, jak ty oči z blízka vypadají úplně jinak. Modré. Jsou modré, protkané žilkami živého stříbra. Malfoy … hm._

Jeho úvahy přerušil tichý, kultivovaný hlas. „Pane Pottere? Stalo se něco?"

Harry mlčel.

„Něco vážného s tím vaším … přítelem?" poslední slovo doslova vyplivl. Naopak Harryho to slovo trochu probralo z letargie.

„Ne. Bude v pořádku, nic vážného," zabručel a opět sklonil hlavu. Neměl náladu se vybavovat.

„Vy ovšem nepůsobíte dojmem, že byste z toho měl radost."

Harry odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „To ne! Já jsem rád", odporoval chabě. „Vážně …."

„Ano, to vidím," zaznělo lehce ironicky. „Takže co-se-děje!"

Závojem deprese k Harrymu pronikl záblesk pobavení. _Otázka vyslovená jako rozkaz. Tohle uměl jenom Snape._ Záblesk se vytratil a opět ho přemohla bolest z odmítnutí a hloupého nařčení. _Merline! Otupělá letargie je lepší. Mnohem lepší! Nebo bych mohl třeba zuřit. To by bylo taky fajn._ Znovu se ztrácel ve své beznaději.

Cizí prsty pod bradou ho donutily zvednout hlavu a jejich pohledy se znovu setkaly.

„Vás neučili základy konverzace, pane Pottere? Je to celkem prosté…," jasná snaha Harryho trochu podpíchnout.

„On … bojí se mě!" zašeptal a přerušil tak Malfoyovu přednášku hned v úvodu. Z jeho hlasu zněla směs bolesti, zklamání, ale i překvapení z poznání, komu se to vlastně svěřuje. „Nechápu. Nerozumím tomu."

„Já ano," usmál se muž a Harry zaregistroval drobné vrásky smíchu po stranách očí, do kterých fascinovaně hleděl. _Malfoy má vrásky od smíchu? Neuvěřitelné! Cože to říkal? Aha!_

„Vy ano?" vydechl nevěřícně.

Prsty se pomalu přesunuly na jeho levou tvář. To jemné pohlazení bylo tak příjemné, že se Harry podvědomě do toho dotyku opřel.

„Já se tě nebojím," zapředl a přistoupil blíž. Jejich hrudníky se téměř dotýkaly a Harryho obklopila příjemná vůně. Zhluboka ji nasál. Opravdu příjemná. Ještě pořád nepřerušili oční kontakt. Prsty na tváři téměř pálily a on zapomněl …

„Nebojíš," souhlasil Harry, a když ucítil ruku, která ho objala v pase, nebránil se tomu. Jen bez dechu sledoval, jak se ta tvář proti němu mírně sklonila a oči se přibližovaly. Jejich rty se spojily. Nejprve jenom lehký motýlí dotek. Něžný a duši hojící. Pak dráždivě opatrné pohlazení dolního rtu jazykem s otázkou _smím?_

_Musíš!_ Byl to Harry, kdo se prudce přitiskl celým svým tělem k tomu žádoucímu muži a jako mávnutím proutku probudil divokou naléhavost. Právě teď potřeboval cítit. Potřeboval vnímat. Potřeboval žít.

A Lucius Malfoy mu to všechno slíbil. Svou vášnivou odpovědí, hlubokým polibkem, sevřením pevných paží. Bez skrupulí plnými došky bral to, co mu bylo nabídnuto. Naléhavá potřeba dechu však polibek ukončila, donutila odtrhnout ústa. Zůstali stát v objetí a Lucius se otřel tváří o tvář, oči přimhouřené jako spokojená šelma. Lehký polibek na ucho a horký dech, jako tichá výzva, otřásli poslední baštou zdravého úsudku mladého muže.

„Pojď se mnou," nabídl šeptem a Harry přijal. „Ano."

„Ano," zazněl Malfoy jako ozvěna s nepatrnou příchutí vítězství, pevně ho sevřel v náručí a vzápětí je oba přemístil pryč.

Ani jeden si nevšiml mladé ženy, která právě vyšla z boční chodby, aby viděla, jak jí oba muži zmizeli před očima.

„A sakra." Hermiona tam chvíli zaraženě stála a pak se pomalu otočila, aby se vrátila, odkud přišla.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	15. Nechci, abys litoval

**15. kapitola – Nechci, abys litoval**

Hermiona se vrátila do nemocničního pokoje, kde na ni čekal její manžel a muž, který tak hluboce ranil jejího nejlepšího přítele. Když otevřela dveře, setkala se s dvěma páry očí. V jedněch očekávání, v druhých záblesk viny. Ronův proslov musel být velmi přesvědčivý, škoda, že u toho nebyla.

„Už jsem ho nezastihla," povzdechla si. Nechtěla říct nahlas, co viděla. Ne teď.

Harry a Lucius Malfoy. Nebyla hloupá, moc dobře věděla, o co tu jde. Ten mizera jenom čekal na příležitost, kdy bude její kamarád nalomený, aby to mohl použít ve svůj prospěch. Mohla se jenom modlit, aby Harry neskončil jako naprostá troska, využitý a se zlomeným srdcem. Měla ho ráda a přála mu, aby konečně našel spřízněnou duši.

„Já…," ozval se Mathias, „zítra ho vyhledám a dám to popořádku. Slibuji."

Hermiona si ho prohlížela a přemýšlela, jestli tenhle muž je ten pravý pro Harryho. Byl pohledný, sympatický a Harry ho měl zcela určitě rád. Ale připadalo jí, že tak trochu neví, co chce. Harry potřeboval vedle sebe silnou osobnost, bude to Mathias?

„Dobře," byla už unavená, „přeji ti mnoho štěstí." Nebyla docela upřímná. Věděla, že mu Harry odpustí, to věděla jistě. Ale už nikdy si ho nepustí blíž. Harry většinu svého života trpěl tím, že je poznamenaný osudem a Mathias nevědomky ťal přímo do živého.

„Rone, vezmi mě domů," obrátila se na svého milovaného a ten ji vtáhl do náruče. Zdvořile se rozloučili a vydali se na cestu domů.

Ron byl možná občas natvrdlý, ale nebyl žádný hlupák, a svou ženu znal opravdu dobře.

„Co se stalo na té chodbě, Mio?" zeptal se, když se jeho žena chystala na odpoledního šlofíka. Poslední dobou by spala pořád. Těhotenství ji unavovalo, a tak využívala každé příležitosti. A co je lepšího, než dát si dvacet po dobrém obědě.

„Já…," začala, když se uvelebila na kanapi a Rona si přitáhla k sobě. „Viděla jsme Harryho," zašeptala.

„Ano? Proč jsi ho teda nepřivedla? Odmítl to?" Ron byl celý netrpělivý se dozvědět, co se vlastně stalo. Uvelebil se vedle své ženušky a ta si z něho okamžitě udělala polštář.

„Nemluvila jsem s ním, nestihla jsem to. Přemístil se pryč," na chvilku se odmlčela a povzdechla si. „Nebyl sám, Rone!"

„Kdo?" následoval stručný dotaz.

„Malfoy," to jedno slovo stačilo, aby se zamračil, jako bouřkový mrak.

„No kruci," ulevil si. „Nerad to přiznávám, ale ty jsi to předvídala. Jak Harry mohl…,", spolkl zbytek otázky. Uvědomil si, že nemá právo soudit. „Promiň," hlesl. Ani netušil, jestli se omlouvá Hermioně nebo Harrymu.

Jeho žena se trochu nadzvedla, vzala jeho tvář něžně do dlaní, její oči zářily pochopením. „Rone, zlato, Harry má za sebou několik známostí a vždycky to dopadlo bledě. Nakonec ho zklamali, nebo opustili. Naposledy Mathias."

„Jo! Kdyby nebyl na nemocničním lůžku, nakopal bych mu zadek. Vždyť ho zachránil!" vyštěkl.

„A ty jsi mu to řádně vysvětlil, nemám pravdu?" zeptala se laškovně.

Ron se nafoukl jako holub. „Jo, jsem na sebe pyšný." Mia se zachichotala jako malá roztomilá holčička, kterou už strašně dlouho nebyla.

„A teď je tady muž, který Harryho nesporně přitahuje. Krásný, sebevědomý, mocný, který přesně ví, co chce. A v tuhle chvíli chce právě Harryho, i když netuším…," Hermiona nechala myšlenku vyšumět a přitiskla se k teplu svého muže. Byla tak unavená.

„Krásný? Opravdu jsi řekla krásný?" brblal si pod fousy. „Měla bys mu říct, co jsi vyčetla v té knize. Našla jsi způsob, jak to ověřit?" konejšivě ji hladil po zádech a Mia pomalu odplouvala do říše snů.

„Našla. Později to … později," zabrumlala a usnula. Ron se opatrně vymanil z její náruče a nechal ji odpočívat.

ooOoo

Harry se probudil v posteli. Podle světla, které přicházelo oknem, odhadoval, že by mohlo být pozdní odpoledne. Ležel tam sám, zachumlaný do jemných pokrývek, a když opatrně natáhl ruku, zjistil, že místo vedle něho je ještě teplé. _Ještě před chvílí tady byl..._

Závoj rozespalosti se pomalu zvedal a všechno se mu jasně vybavilo. Měl z toho smíšené pocity.

Když se přemístili od Svatého Munga, ocitli se právě v této ložnici. Skoro se styděl při pomyšlení, jak se choval. Jako utržený ze řetězu. A Malfoy ho strašně překvapil.

Harry na něho doslova zaútočil a strhával oblečení nejen z něho, ale i ze sebe. Nejdřív to vypadalo, že na Harryho sexuální útok reaguje vstřícně, dokonce se jeho horečnému úsilí zasmál.

Pak se ale něco stalo. Harry nedokázal přesně odhadnout, ve kterém okamžiku, ale najednou měl Lucius ve tváři odmítavý výraz. V tu chvíli už leželi společně na posteli a zbývalo ještě zbavit Luciuse zbytku oblečení. Ten se však od Harryho odtáhl, posadil se, a pak přivodil Harrymu šok tím, že mu na jeho zcela odhalené tělo přičaroval pyžamo.

_Zbláznil se?_

Harry ze sebe pobouřeně strhnul vršek. „Co se děje?" vyštěkl. „Taky jsi to chtěl!" křičel vztekle a otočil se k němu zády s úmyslem vstát z postele. Náhle se však ocitl jako ve svěráku. Lucius ho pevně rukama sevřel kolem hrudi a naprosto mu tak znemožnil jakýkoliv pohyb.

„Ano, chtěl. Ale ne takhle," zavrčel mu do ucha. „To co ty teď děláš, je projev naprostého zoufalství, kterého bys pak litoval. A já nechci, abys litoval, že jsi byl se mnou. Mysli si třeba, že jsem namyšlený a sobecký." Chlácholivě se otíral tváří o jeho rameno, ale stisk nepovolil. „Merlin ví, že nebudeš daleko od pravdy."

Harry se chvíli tomu sevření vzpíral, bezmocí zuřivě vykřikl. S tím výkřikem však jakoby z něho unikla pára. Uvědomil si totiž, že ještě chvíli a mohl by Malfoyovi ošklivě ublížit. To ho natolik zchladilo, že pomalu cítil, jak ho vztek a frustrace opouští. Poddal se tomu a soustředil se na dech. Nejen na ten svůj, ale i ten, který ho šimral na krku. _Merline! Zase se chovám jako debil!_

Když se nadechl, aby něco řekl na vysvětlenou, Lucius mu přiložil prsty na ústa.

„Pšš, odpočívej," zašeptal a oba je položil na postel, takže leželi v objetí. Lucius přitisknutý k Harryho zádům. „Tak silný a přitom tak křehký," prohlásil a políbil ho lehce na tvář. Harry v jeho hlase slyšel úsměv. _Co se mu na tom, sakra, líbí?! _

Trucovitě se zamračil. Uvnitř si ale na chvilku připadal jako malé dítě, které s láskou ukládají k spánku. Něco, co nikdy nezažil, nebo si na to nepamatuje. Sáhl po ruce, která ho umlčela, a přitiskl si ji na hruď. _Tak jo, uznávám, že tohle nebyl nejlepší nápad._

Trochu se zavrtěl, aby se uvelebil, což vyvolalo vzrušené zavrčení za ním. Náramně spokojeně se tomu usmál a pomalu se propadal do spánku. Dolehla na něj únava posledních dnů a on se teď cítil tak … v bezpečí. Bezpečí v náručí Luciuse Malfoye. Asi se zbláznil. Ale co, na trapnosti a pochybnosti bude dost času později. Usnul.

Teď se však rozhlížel kolem sebe a nevěděl si rady. K tomuhle nikdy nemělo dojít. Vůbec! Sám si přece Malfoye zakázal. Co bude teď? Byl to začátek vztahu, i když se vlastně nic nestalo? Teda, když považujete spaní s někým v objetí za nic. Nemohl mít přece románek s mužem, který byl podezřelým v případu, který právě vyšetřuje. I když mu nemohli nic dokázat, ta možnost tu stále byla. Harry si sice dovolil v hloubi duše doufat, že mu Lucius Malfoy nelže, ale s tím neměl šanci uspět, před svou bystrozorskou ctí. Musel dokázat vinu či nevinu. A zrovna teď byl někde, kde být neměl. V Luciusově posteli. Navíc neměl jistotu, jak na celou věc pohlíží sám Malfoy. Třeba to pro něho nic neznamená. Bezvýznamná epizodka, ke které se už nebude vracet. Možná by to tak bylo lepší, ale Harry někde hluboko cítil, nebo tomu aspoň věřil, že to tak není. Sám sobě odporoval a to ho mátlo.

Jednu věc však pochopil jasně, chtěl Luciuse Malfoye, ale ten muž byl pro něho z profesionálních důvodů tabu.

„_Musím se odtud co nejrychleji dostat,"_ pomyslel si Harry a vymotal se ze saténových pokrývek. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, aby zjistil, kde má své věci. Na sobě měl pouze kalhoty od pyžama, a když si vzpomněl, jak k nim přišel, trochu se začervenal. Své věci našel úhledně složené na nedalekém křesle, a to včetně hůlky. Všechno na sebe bleskově naházel a mrzutě si pomyslel, že usnul s kontaktními čočkami. Budou ho pěkně pálit oči, jestli s tím včas něco neudělá. Naštěstí v tomto světě existovaly prostředky, jak některým neduhům předejít nebo se jich rychle zbavit.

Už se chtěl přemístit domů, ale v poslední chvíli si uvědomil, že by bylo vhodné slušně se rozloučit s pánem domu. Ne, že by se mu právě teď chtěl postavit tváří v tvář, ale některé věci Nebelvíři zkrátka nedělají. A jednou z nich je zbabělý útěk. Protože neměl tušení, kde Malfoye najde, pokusil se přivolat domácího skřítka.

„Nody?" zvolal opatrně a skřítek se okamžitě objevil.

„Dobrý den, pane. Co si bude pán přát?" Skřítek se zdvořile uklonil.

„Kde najdu tvého pána?" otázal se a snažil se potlačit nervozitu narůstající jako balón.

„Pán Malfoy je právě zaneprázdněn. Pan Potter zde na něho má laskavě počkat a Nody se postará o všechna jeho přání. Tak přikázal pán Malfoy." Skřítek na něho vyčkávavě hleděl.

„Ale já vlastně…," Harry zaváhal. Jak přesvědčit skřítka, že nemůže zůstat, jak si jeho pán přeje? Než se však stačil rozmyslet, jak to řekne, ozval se skřítek sám.

„V případě, že však potřebujete nutně odejít, očekává vás pán zítra na večeři. V sedm hodin, prosím." Skřítek se opět uklonit a Harry měl co dělat, aby si nahlas úlevně neoddechl. Naskytla se mu možnost uniknout a hodlal jí využít. Zítřejší večeře mu v tuto chvíli hlavu nedělala.

„Poděkuj za mě panu Malfoyovi, Nody, a vyřiď mu, že teď musím odejít. Zítra však určitě přijdu, že děkuji za pozvání." Skřítek se úslužně uklonil a zmizel. A Harry se vydal domů.

Lucius Malfoy mezitím přecházel po knihovně, zatímco poslouchal informace, které mu přinášel jeden z jeho domácích skřítků. Předpokládal, že Potter bude chtít prchnout. Vždyť proto se vytratil z pokoje, když viděl, že se probouzí. Chtěl mu dát svobodnou možnost volby. Pro tentokrát. I když tento vývoj očekával, musel potlačit mírný pocit mrzutosti. Mávnutím ruky propustil skřítka, který mu ještě s úklonou podal hedvábný kapesník, v němž ležel jeden černý vlas. Vlas, který zůstal ležet na polštáři.

„Už brzy, Harry Pottere. Už brzy dostanu to, co chci," odhodlaně sevřel ruku s kapesníkem v pěst a vydal se do útrob svého rozsáhlého domu.

ooOoo

Doma sebou Harry praštil do mohutného křesla. Zaklonil hlavu a rukama si přikryl obličej. _Merline, co to bylo? A co z toho pro něj plyne?_

Nemělo však cenu se tím trápit, zítra bude přesně vědět, na čem je. Přál by si udržet vztah na přátelské rovině a věřil, že Malfoy na tom bude stejně. Ponořil se do svých myšlenek tak, že si ani neuvědomil, že někdo další vstoupil do místnosti. Když mu přistála ruka na rameni, leknutím vylétl jako stlačená pružina.

„Jé, sorry, nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit," omlouval se Ron. „Já jenom, že Mia už je celá nedočkavá, tak jsem pro tebe zašel, když už jsi doma."

„A jak víš, že už jsem doma?" zeptal se zmateně.

„No, víš," Ron se rozpačitě podrbal ve vlasech, „Mia vymyslela takové kouzlo, které jí dá vědět, když je nějaký pohyb v krbu, který ji zajímá. Vymyslela to kvůli našemu dítěti. Aby měla přehled o pohybu letaxové sítě doma, když ona bude muset být v práci. Teď to občas testuje na mě," zakřenil se zrzek.

„Když to takhle říkáš, tak Hermiona vypadá, jako nějaká megastíhačka," usmál se trochu zlomyslně Harry, když ho kamarád tahal z křesla.

„Možná to tak vypadá, ale není to tak," pokrčil rameny zrzek. „Je to jen pro naléhavé případy. A ten tvůj, kámo, jí připadá naléhavý víc než dost. Takže moc nezdržuj, čeká na tebe, aby tě mohla informovat o tom, co zjistila."

Pak se na Harryho zkoumavě podíval. „A myslím, že i ona po tobě bude chtít nějaké odpovědi," významně se zaksichtil.

Harry mu oplatil kyselým obličejem. „Asi tuším, o co půjde."

„Tušíš? No to jsem vážně rád. Aspoň předejdeme zbytečným nedorozuměním, že?" posmíval se kamarád, zatímco Harryho strkal směrem ke krbu.

„Ahoj, Mio," vypustil Harry hned, jak vstoupil ke svým přátelům, do domu v Godrikově dole, který jim dal svatebním darem. „Doufám, že teď zrušíš to podivné sledovací kouzlo, cos uvrhla na můj krb," dodal jedním dechem.

„Harry! No konečně! Jsi v pořádku?" Hermina se na něj vrhla a pak si ho prohlížela, jakoby se vrátil z války. Harry měl chuť se smát, ale ta ho hned přešla, když na něj vybafla.

„Kdes byl, sakra!"

„Nevím, jestli se mi právě teď o tom chce mluvit, Mio. Možná později," vyhnul se odpovědi. „Radši mi řekni ty novinky, co pro mě máš."

„No jasně," vzala ho za ruku a táhla směrem ke gauči, kde ho okamžitě usadila a vmáčkla se hned vedle něj. „Abys věděl, tak to kouzlo jsem zrušila hned, když se Ron za tebou vydal. Doufám, že se za to nezlobíš." Ani nečekala na odpověď a Harry pochopil, že to byla pouze řečnická otázka. Ze stolku vzala Malfoyovu knihu.

„Tohle si vezmi, už to nepotřebuju a rozhodně to nechci mít tady doma. Měl bys ji vrátit tam, kam patří." Podala mu černou knihu a Harry si ji automaticky vzal a několikrát ji obrátil v rukách.

„Takže jsi zjistila něco o tom rituálu?"

„Zjistila. A nejen o něm, ale vezmeme to popořádku," začala Hermiona. „Rone, uvař prosím Harrymu silný kafe. Vypadá, že ho potřebuje." Ron už byl stejně napůl cesty do kuchyně, tak jenom přikývnul a pokračoval v cestě.

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla, než začala svůj monolog. „Ten rituál se jmenuje Vita pro Magia a základní vědomosti už máš. Správné rozmístění svícnů … lektvar, který musí vypít vyvolávač i oběť, kvůli jejich propojení … pak rituální dýka a symbol Finio. Podle knihy je však provádění tohoto rituálu dost nebezpečné pro oba. Jeho účinky jsou nestabilní, a když vyvolavač udělá chybu, může se to celé zvrtnout. Následky tam popsány nejsou a ani je nehodlám zkoumat. To je snad jasné. Především jde o to, že v první fázi pentagram nerozezná, kdo je vyvolavač a kdo oběť. Oba jsou uvnitř a oba vypili stejný lektvar. Dokud nedojde k označení a správnému vyslovení kouzelné formule, všechno se může obrátit, chápeš?"

Harry přikyvoval, jako při výkladu učiva ve škole, a snažil se zapamatovat si všechno, co bylo podstatné.

„Co by mohlo rituál narušit?" zeptal se.

„Především je třeba, aby oběť byla nehybná, ale při vědomí. Pravděpodobně je třeba ji kouzlem znehybnit. Když se to neudělá správně, ten člověk se může bránit a z pentagramu uniknout."

„Jo, to je celkem jasné. Nikdo si nenechá jen tak rýt dýkou do prsou. Je tam ještě něco dalšího? Co nějaká třetí osoba v pentagramu?"

„Nikdo třetí tam být nesmí, narušil by tím magické proudění," vysvětlovala Mia.

„Fajn, takže další způsob, jak to zhatit. Díky, Rone," řekl, když před ním přistála káva.

„Nemáš zač. Kam už jste došli?" zajímal se zrzek, když si sedal do křesla proti nim.

„Právě se dostáváme k tomu nejdůležitějšímu," informovala ho ženuška a pokračovala směrem k Harrymu.

„Rituál nelze provést na osobách, které jsou nějak magicky označené, Harry," a dívala se na přítele s výrazem, který nevěštil nic dobrého.

„Předpokládám, že tím myslíš něco, jako je má jizva," ujišťoval tím spíš sám sebe.

„I tuhle myšlenku jsem zvážila, ale teď už by to nefungovalo. Voldemort je mrtvý a magické spojení mezi vámi je pryč a už nikdy nepůjde obnovit. To o čem tu mluvím, jsou magická označení druhých osob a důvody jsou různé. Ta kniha je toho plná. Například kouzlo MEUS," dramaticky se odmlčela a Harry měl neodbytný pocit, že teď se skutečně dostávají k meritu věci.

„Co to konkrétně znamená?" Vyčkávavě hleděl na svou kamarádku.

„Našla jsme to v té knize a je to kouzlo, nebo spíš rituál…," při tom slově se nehezky zašklebila, „kterým si čaroděj může někoho označit jako své vlastnictví. I když to není přesné. Technicky ne jako majetek, ale spíš se to blíží k tomu, jako když si novomanželé vymění prstýnky. Taky jde svým způsobem o označení, ale tohle je magické a jednostranné. Nedá se sundat jako prsten, rozumíš?"

„Rozumím. Předpokládám, že narážíš na ten můj sen, že? Shoduje se to?" Harry se zlehka orosil. Teď rozhodně neměl chuť na kávu, spíš by si dal panáka.

„Našla jsem to tam, Harry. Téměř přesně, jak jsi popisoval svůj sen, bylo to tam. To by byla opravdu moc zvláštní náhoda, nemyslíš?" Hermiona vyndala svou hůlku a nervózně si s ní hrála.

„Téměř přesně? Takže se můžeme mýlit?" ptal se opatrně, protože nechtěl svou těhotnou kamarádku rozčílit tím, že by naznačoval … cokoli.

„Pouhé detaily," odbyla ho přesvědčivě.

„Ty určitě už víš, jak to ověřit, že?" Bylo mu jasné, že Mia nevytáhla hůlku jen tak pro nic za nic. Trochu ho s tím znervózňovala, ale byl připraven se dozvědět pravdu.

Jeho přítelkyně mlčky přikývla a pak vyslovila něco, co absolutně nečekal.

„Sundej si košili." Počkala, až překvapený Harry splní její podmínku a pak naučeným způsobem mávla směrem k němu hůlkou a vyslovila inkantaci.

„Revelatio signum!"

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	16. MEUS

**16. kapitola – MEUS**

Harry v očekávání něčeho nepříjemného přivřel oči a zatajil dech, celý se napnul. Nic nepříjemného se však nestalo, pouze pocítil lehkou vlnu magie, která jím prošla. Zaměřil se na obličej své kamarádky a podle jejích rozšířených očí poznal, že se něco stalo. Zmateně se podíval dolů na své tělo. Jeho pohled okamžitě přitáhlo stříbřité, jemně zářící znamení, umístěné přesně tam na tom místě. Na levé straně hrudníku, pod klíční kostí.

Nebylo zrovna malé, zabíralo docela velký kus jeho kůže. Ohromeně na ně zíral. I když tušil něco takového, přece jenom, přesvědčit se o tom na vlastní oči bylo něco jiného. Pokud tedy mohl věřit vlastním očím.

„No teda…," bylo jediné, na co se v tu chvíli zmohl. Trochu mu to vzalo řeč.

„Tak se nám to pěkně vybarvilo, co?" Ron, stejně jako Harry ohromeně zíral. Oba pak obrátili zrak na Miu. Ta už se vzpamatovala z prvního šoku a její výraz byl naprosto klidný.

„Je to přesně tak, jak jsem tušila, Harry. Někdo na tebe použil kouzlo Meus," prohlásila věcně.

„Připomeň mi, co to pro mě přesně znamená," hlesnul Harry a tiše zíral na svou kamarádku, zatímco znamení automaticky překryl pravou rukou.

„Pokusím se být stručná," nadechla se a pokračovala. „Jak už víš, je to jedno z kouzel, které zabrání, aby mohla být tvá magie ukradena. Jeho provedení je poměrně snadné, protože je potřeba pouze rituální dýka a samozřejmě znalost zaklínadla, které je pronášeno při označování … ehm, oběti. Přesně zní _Ista corpus voluptarius vocitus meis_. Ve chvíli, kdy je znamení dokončeno, pronáší se na závěr slovo, které to celé završí. _Eveniet!_" Nastala chvíle ticha.

„Ve snu bylo spousta květů růží kolem dokola," připomněl Harry.

„Nad tím jsem hodně přemýšlela, ale vypadá to jen na nějaký projev romantiky," mávla nad tím rukou. „S rituálem to zřejmě nemá nic společného."

_Romantiky?_ zarazil se v duchu Harry.

„Zadrhla ses u slova oběť," vzpomněl si Ron. „Proč?"

„Protože Harry není oběť v pravém slova smyslu, Rone," vysvětlila.

„Cože?" zaznělo dvojhlasně.

„No, je to pro tebe asi nečekané, Harry, ale předpokládá se, že kouzlo je přijato dobrovolně a od osoby, ke které máš nějaký vztah. Musí to být pozitivní vztah. Lásku například," ale když viděla, jak se na to tváří, dodala, „ale touha nebo vášeň zcela postačí. Je nutné, aby rituálu předcházel sex. Dobrovolný sex," upřesnila.

„Někdo, ke komu mám vztah? Sex?" opakoval Harry dutě.

„Myslíš, že by toho byl Mathias schopný?" Ron vyslovil první jméno, které mu v této chvíli přišlo na mysl, a Harry musel přiznat, že na něho taky na malou chvíli pomyslel.

„No," Harry zaváhal, jak to vyjádřit, „je sice velmi schopný lektvarista, to všichni víme. Ale černá magie? A navíc ta dýka." Harry nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou. _Mohl to být Mathias?_ Vybavil si jeho zděšený výraz a okamžitě to zavrhl.

„Dýka není tak nedostupná, jak si myslíš, Harry. Téměř v každé čistokrevné rodině se rituální dýka dědí z generace na generaci," odporovala mu. „Ale máš pravdu, že černá magie k němu moc nesedí." Její výraz však napovídal, že hodlá být nadále podezřívavá.

„Rituál nevyžaduje žádný lektvar, proč si myslíš, že by ho bylo potřeba?"

„Musel mě nějak omámit. I ve snu mám ten pocit omámenosti." Harry se na ni podíval, jakoby se zbláznila. „Opravdu si myslíš, že bych při smyslech dovolil, aby na mě někdo provedl černý rituál?"

„No, ale v tomhle případě se to ohromně hodí, nemyslíte?" zamyšleně k tomu pronesl Ron. „Škoda, že je to černá magie, nebylo by na škodu nějak ochránit své blízké. No jo, já vím," dodal, když ho stihl káravý pohled jeho milované ženy. „Když jsme ale vyloučili Mathiase…," podíval se na Harryho, „zbývá nám ještě jeden vážný kandidát. Úplně se nabízí, řekl bych."

„Lucius Malfoy," pronesli unisono všichni tři.

„A tady se vracíme k původní otázce. Kde jsi dneska byl?" Hermiona se tvářila starostlivě a když viděla, že Harry neví, jak do toho, dodala. „Harry, já jsem vás spolu viděla."

„Takže tušíte, kde jsem byl. Na Malfoy Manor." Harry pokrčil rameny, když viděl ty zvědavé obličeje. „Ve skutečnosti se nic nestalo, pokud myslíte na sex. A nemohla bys něco udělat s tímhle?" dodal trochu popuzeně a rukou mávl směrem ke stále zářícímu znamení. Hermiona okamžitě ukončila kouzlo a Harry si navlékl zpátky svou košili.

„Budeme tedy vycházet z předpokladu, že tím záhadným černokněžným milencem je Lucius Malfoy," pronášel zamyšleně, když se zapínal. „Má k tomu všechny předpoklady, jenom si nejsem jistý jeho motivací." Harry nemohl nemyslet na dnešní odpoledne, kdy se cítil tak v bezpečí v náručí právě tohoto muže. Věděl, že by mu neměl příliš věřit, ale nedokázal si tak docela poručit.

„Já myslím, že on tě prostě chce," prohlásila Hermiona, jakoby četla jeho myšlenky.

„Nevím, jestli je to láska nebo jenom rozmar," pokrčila bezradně rameny. „Kdo vidí do karet Malfoyovi?"

„Popravdě nedokážu říct, jestli je to pro mě dobře nebo špatně. Jsem z toho chlapa úplně na větvi." Neubránil se úsměvu při pohledu na Ronův nechápavý výraz z jeho mudlovského slovního obratu. „Zmatený, Rone, jsem zatraceně zmatený."

„Ach tak," zabručel zrzek.

„Hlavně mi teď prozraďte, jakým způsobem mě to omezuje," vyzval je Harry. Nutně potřeboval vědět, co z toho pro něj vyplývá. „Má nade mnou Malfoy nějakou moc?"

„Jak už jsem řekla, nemůže na tobě být proveden rituál Vita pro Magia. Jinak tě vlastně nijak neomezuje. Můžeš si dělat, co chceš."

„Ale já jsem myslel, že tímto rituálem si mě ten _někdo_ označil jako _svého_," divil se Harry. „Takhle z toho Lucius nic nemá. Nebo jo?"

„To je věc, která se ti asi líbit nebude, ale mohlo to být i horší. Ten, kdo ti to udělal, _pravděpodobně_ Malfoy, má možnost vycítit, když prožíváš nějaké silné pocity a emoce. Třeba bolest, strach, ale i radost nebo vášeň. Když cítí tvé emoce, dokáže tě i bezpečně najít. Prostě ho magie přemístí do tvé blízkosti." Hermiona se odmlčela a čekala, až to Harry zpracuje. Mračil se jako čert a hryzal si dolní ret, že měla strach, že si ho poraní.

Po chvíli ticha si Harry oběma rukama promnul obličej a zhluboka si povzdechl. „Dobře. Nejsem nadšený, že mě takhle může sledovat, ale zvykl jsem si za ta léta být neustále pod drobnohledem. Zvládnu to nějak nevnímat, doufám."

Pohlédl do očí Hermiony. „Když překousnu nepříjemné pocity, které z toho všeho mám, musím přiznat, že ten rituál mi připadá spíš jako ochrana."

„Na černou magii nezvyklé, že?" souhlasila s ním. „Navíc tě ještě chrání například před lektvarem lásky. Nelze tě nijak donutit, abys někoho miloval proti své vůli. Takový bonus, ale nevím, jak to funguje," pokrčila rameny.

Harry už tušil. Vzpomněl si na svou magickou reakci, na svůj odpor, když mu Mathias nabízel lehký odvar.

„Říkala jsi, že si můžu dělat, co chci. To znamená i být s někým jiným? Víš jak to myslím."

„Ten rituál ti nevnucuje žádné city. Můžeš milovat, koho chceš, ale musí to být tvá volba, ne kvůli lektvaru."

„Proč je to vlastně černá magie, když je to tak …," hledal to správné slovo.

„Protože je to magie krve a sexu, Harry. Pro bílou magii zcela nepřípustné." Hermiona v tom měla jasno.

„Asi jo," připustil, „ale jak poznám s jistotou, kdo mi to udělal? Mathias to zřejmě nebyl, už podle mé reakce na nápoj lásky, který mi chtěl dát."

„Co se stalo?" zajímala se okamžitě. Zvědavost jí skoro zvedala z křesla.

„Položil lahvičku na stůl a já, když jsem po něm chtěl sáhnout, tak mě brněly prsty. V podstatě jsem se té lahvičky vůbec nemohl dotknout. Je pravda, že jsem se o to ani moc nesnažil," přiznal.

„Zajímavé, to by stálo za prozkoumání," mnula si zamyšleně čelo. „Spíš jsem čekala, že na tebe ten lektvar nebude působit, pokud bys ho vypil. Ne, že ti magie zabrání ho vypít."

„Zapomeň, že bych ti dělal pokusného králíka," upozornil ji, ale podle jejího výrazu už tušil, že nemá šanci.

„Vraťme se k tématu," odvrátila Mia diskuzi na toto téma. „V knize se nikde nepraví, jak poznat toho, kdo ti to udělal. Automaticky se totiž předpokládá, že to víš. Dobrovolně, pamatuješ?"

„No super," povzdechl si otráveně.

„Další podivností je, že si na to nepamatuješ," pokračovala.

„Asi mi tu vzpomínku vymazal," zamračil se. _Hrabal se mu i v hlavě?_

„To si nemyslím a hodně jsem na to téma přemýšlela," namítla. „Spíš to vypadá, že tu vzpomínku jenom potlačil. Kdyby ji vymazal, neobjevovala by se ti ve spánku."

„To jde? A proč by to dělal?"

„Jako budoucí matka vím, že existují kouzla, která mají potlačit u dětí traumatizující vzpomínku, aby ji mohli uvolnit, až budou dost silné na to, aby se s tím vyrovnaly."

Říkala to, jakoby to byla naprostá samozřejmost, ale Harry tušil, že za tím stojí spousta prostudovaného materiálu. „Je to kouzlo Occulo recordatio a Finite occulo pak vzpomínku zase uvolní."

„Mohla bys to zkusit u mě?" Svitla malá naděje, že by konečně zjistil, kdo za tím stojí.

„To nejde. Tohle kouzlo má pojistku, aby ho uvolnil pouze ten, kdo ho provedl. Případně se vzpomínka uvolní jeho smrtí, ale to je jiná kapitola."

„Kazíš nám každou radost," zabručel zklamaně Ron a Harry přikyvoval.

„Ve tvém případě si myslím, že nechtěl, abys na něho zapomněl. Pouze hraje o čas." Už si skoro navykli o tom záhadném muži přemýšlet, jako o Malfoyovi.

„To jsem zvědavý, jaký má to všechno důvod. Můžu si vzpomenout i sám?" Otázka z něho vylétla dřív, než se nadál.

„Už se ti podařilo zlomit různá kouzla. A to, že se ti vzpomínka částečně ukazuje ve snu, je toho důkazem. Věřím, že ano."

„Taky je možné, že když budu v nebezpečí, tak se tam objeví. To bychom měli hned stoprocentní jistotu, kdo to je, ne? Co ty na to?" zeptal se spiklenecky a Mia ho hned plácla jako malého kluka po ruce.

„Hlavně nedělej žádné blbosti, jasné?!"

„Provedu!"

„No, teď zbývá jenom sledovat Malfoyovy reakce, třeba se prozradí. Určitě se s ním brzo uvidíš, že jo?" Ron o svém závěru vůbec nepochyboval.

„Zítra jsme pozvaný na večeři. A při té příležitosti mu můžu vrátit tu zatracenou knihu," potvrdil Harry kamarádovu domněnku. Taky si vzpomněl, že Malfoyovi slíbil odpovědi na pár všetečných otázek. Opět vzal knihu do rukou a vstal. „Už půjdu. Mám o čem přemýšlet a zítra ráno jdu do práce. Budeš tam taky, Rone?"

„Budeme tam všichni. Bradáč chce projednat ten váš případ v širším fóru bystrozorů. Bude to zajímavé," odpověděl kamarád a povzbudivě se usmál. „Hlavně se na to dobře vyspi."

„Chtěla bych ti říct, abys byl opatrný, vždyť mě znáš. Ale řiď se hlavně svým instinktem, to ti v minulosti už mnohokrát pomohlo." Mia ho pohladila po ruce a Harry se s nimi rozloučil. Všichni byli plní dojmů a myšlenek z nově nabytých poznatků.

Harry vážně přemýšlel nad tím, jestli má o „svém malém problému" říct někomu z kolegů v práci. Už teď mu ale bylo jasné, že si to nechá pro sebe. Ron a Hermiona budou stačit.

„Jenom, abychom s Malfoyem nebyli úplně vedle," vyslovil své obavy zrzek, když Harry zmizel v krbu.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	17. Všichni do práce

**17. kapitola – Všichni do práce**

Ve středu ráno si Harry přivstal. Byl docela odpočatý, což ho mírně překvapilo, po tom všem, čím v poslední době prošel. Když se včera večer vrátil od přátel, měl pocit, že snad ani neusne. Předpokládal, že se bude s největší pravděpodobností bezúčelně převalovat v posteli a přemítat nad svou současnou situací. Byl přece označený, hergot! Ve skutečnosti však usnul, jakoby ho do vody hodil, sotva položil hlavu na polštář. Doslova odpadl. Zřejmě byl unavený mnohem víc, než tušil.

Vydal se do práce, kde ho čekal nástup u Bradáče. Když dorazil do kanceláře, už tam na něho čekali jeho kolegové. Jason vystartoval hned, jak se Harry objevil mezi dveřmi. Okamžitě ho zahrnul otázkami k pondělnímu napadení. Nedal pokoj, dokud mu nepřevyprávěl celou událost. Pouze s popisem svého závěrečného výstupu měl trochu problém. Nebylo to jenom jeho vrozenou skromností a tendencí sám sebe podceňovat. Ve skutečnosti z toho neměl dobrý pocit, už kvůli Mathiasově reakci. Ale Sean mu s tím ochotně pomohl a nešetřil podrobnostmi. Harrymu ani nebyl udiven Jasonovým naprostým nadšením.

„Já jsem vždycky věděl, že to jednou přijde!" doslova jásal. „Muselo to být ohromné!"

Pak se však zamračil. „Radost mi akorát kazí fakt, že jsem o to přišel. Jak to, že Sean měl to štěstí a já ne?" Závistivě hodil okem po Seanovi. Harry si jenom pomyslel něco o blbcích, ale radši si to nechal pro sebe.

„Měl jsem tam poblíž jenom nějakou práci a prostě jsem se k tomu náhodou nachomýtnul," uklidňoval ho přítel.

„Vážně?" podivil se Jason, ale dál to nekomentoval.

Sean pouze pokrčil rameny a pak se na Harryho pobaveně usmál s výrazem _já-jsem-ti-to-říkal_. Ten si pouze povzdechnul. Mělo ho napadnout, že Jason, jako jeden ze skalních potteructívačů, bude naprosto nekritický.

Sanders, který si také celou historku vyslechl, zachoval klidnou tvář. Jestli byl nějak překvapený, nedal to sobě znát. Harry byl v tu chvíli rád, že nemusí čelit dalšímu vyděšenému civilistovi nebo fandovi, ale zkušenému bystrozorovi, kterého jen tak něco nevykolejí. Bylo to příjemné vědomí. Nakonec to byl právě Sanders, kdo je upozornil, že je třeba ukončit jejich malý dýchánek a jít do kanceláře k šéfovi.

Když se vyrojili z kanceláře na chodbu, přiklonil se k Harrymu a tiše pronesl: „Příště, až uvidíš, že se k něčemu schyluje, radši hned vypadni."

„Já vím," pokýval Harry hlavou, vědom si toho, že právě tohle byla jeho největší taktická chyba. Vysloužil si tím Sandersův úsměv a přátelské poplácání po rameni. Víc nic nebylo třeba dodávat.

ooOoo

„Už na vás čekám, chlapci," přivítal je Bradáč a Harry se nemohl ubránit úsměvu. To oslovení mu připomnělo Brumbála a léta v Bradavicích. Usadili se na volné židle, které jim jejich šéf nabídl pokynem ruky. Nebyli tam sami, místnost už byla téměř plná bystrozorů. Pozdravili se s nimi a Harry ještě navíc mávnul na Rona s Hermionou, kteří už byli usazeni opodál. Ještě chvíli počkali, až tam budou všichni. Bylo jich celkem dost a tak někteří, později příchozí, zůstali stát u zdi. Mohli začít.

„Prošel jsem si celou složku a zhodnotil jsem, že nesmíme tuto záležitost podcenit. Skutečně to vypadá, že existuje reálné nebezpečí a musíme přijmout opatření. V první řadě vydávám nařízení, že nikdo z bystrozorů už nebude žádný případ, byť zdánlivě nepodstatný, řešit sám. V terénu budete pracovat vždy ve dvojicích. Co se týká vašich soukromých aktivit," pohlédl významně na Harryho, „doporučuji maximální opatrnost."

Všichni kývli, že je jim to jasné, i když zezadu se ozývalo překvapené šeptání.

Bradáč pokračoval tím, že všem přítomným stručně objasnil, o co se jedná. Tyto informace mezi bystrozory vyvolaly vzrušené ohlasy a hned se rozvinula bouřlivá debata, kterou však Bradáč záhy utnul.

„Je tu ještě pár nejasností," pokračoval Bradáč. „Co konkrétně víme o tom rituálu?"

Harry si trochu nervózně poposedl na židli, ale než se ujal slova, ozvala se Mia. Naprosto profesionálně a s klidem popsala celý rituál Vita pro Magia a všechny jeho dopady. Přiznala i variantu s označením pomocí černé magie, což přirozeně vyvolalo značnou vlnu odporu. K Harryho úlevě se velkým obloukem vyhnula jakékoliv zmínce o něm, za což jí byl nesmírně vděčný. Vždycky to byla chytrá holka.

Avšak ohromující ticho, které následovalo, bylo velmi výmluvné. Každý z přítomných si v hlavě srovnával všechny informace a jejich důležitost.

„Můžu se zeptat na váš zdroj informací?" přerušil Bradáč chvíli ticha. Harry ztuhnul, ale rozhodl se důvěřovat kamarádce až do konce a doufal, že to nějak ukočíruje. Ta se mile usmála a s klidem prohlásila: „Informace jsem získala ze soukromého zdroje a z pochopitelných důvodů chci využít svého práva utajit informátora."

Bradáč ji chvíli upřeně sledoval, ale ona jeho pohledu neuhnula.

„Dobře," připustil, „ale je vám doufám jasné, že je to na vaši zodpovědnost?"

„Ano, jsem si toho vědoma. Ale pro vaše uklidnění sděluji, že existují ještě dva další lidé, kteří o mém zdroji vědí." Víc se nevyjádřila, ale všem bylo jasné, o koho se jedná. Zlaté trio bylo legendární a všichni to věděli. Harry byl trochu překvapený, že Mia vzala zodpovědnost na sebe, ale na druhou stranu to byla známka toho, že bezpodmínečně důvěřovala jeho úsudku ohledně Malfoye.

Pak se rozproudila vášnivá debata, při které ještě padlo mnoho dotazů, kdy se kolegové, kteří se na případu nepodíleli od začátku, ujišťovali o spoustě skutečností, včetně pondělního přepadení.

„V tuto chvíli máme jenom velmi málo záchytných bodů," uzavřel diskuzi Bradáč. „Všichni dostanete kopii spisu, kterou si prostudujete. V první řadě se tady objevilo uskupení s názvem Potentia Sincerus, které je třeba prověřit. Na to vyčlením skupinu, která se tím bude intenzivně zabývat. Zjistí, kdo jsou členové, kdy a kde se scházejí a za jakým účelem. Kdo se toho ujme?"

Nato se přihlásila skupina pěti kolegů, kteří věřili, že by mohli být úspěšní. Byli mezi nimi i Ron a Mia. Harryho to nijak nepřekvapilo, protože věděl, že jeho kamarád už v archivu hledal nějaké náznaky a spojitosti. A pokud měl někdo šanci vyštrachat cokoli o čemkoli, byla to Hermiona. Bradáč jim tento úkol bez dalších průtahů svěřil a pokračoval.

„Pak se nám tady ve spise, v souvislosti se zmizelým Carolusem Cvočkem a jeho svícnem, objevila osoba, která nápadně připomíná pana Malfoye. A i když z hlášení pana Pottera vyplývá, že Lucius Malfoy tuto souvislost již nepřímo popřel, nebudeme ho pouštět ze zřetele, protože je tu i možné spojení s dříve jmenovanou skupinou." V tu chvíli se Jason a Sanders po Harrym překvapeně koukli, protože netušili, že se s Malfoyem v pondělí setkal. Sean překvapený nebyl a Harry měl nejasné tušení, že ví něco víc o kontaktu mezi nimi. Bude se ho muset později nějak nenápadně vyptat. Nebyl však čas nad tím příliš dumat. Navzdory jeho očekávání však Bradáč tuto konkrétní práci nikomu nesvěřil. Rozhodl se počkat na konec jednání.

„Dalším bodem je nutnost ochránit co nejvíce osob, které by mohly být cílem útoku. Začneme u členů Starostolce, když pokus o únos Pottera selhal. I když jsou zřejmě všichni schopni se sami ochránit, navrhuji na ně dočasně použít sledovací kouzlo. Musí však být informováni o možném nebezpečí a předně musí se sledovacím kouzlem souhlasit. Této záležitosti se ujmu já sám a ještě dnes." Jejich nadřízený se rozhlédl po osazenstvu. „Doprovodí mě Flitwick a Sanders a pomůžou mi s umisťováním kouzel," rozhodl a Sanders se Seanem kývli na srozuměnou.

„Teď se rozejdeme po své práci. Ti, co nemají svěřen konkrétní úkol v této záležitosti, se budou věnovat ostatním případům. Ministerstvo se nesmí zastavit. Apeluji však na všechny z vás, abyste nepodcenili žádnou skutečnost, která by mohla být přínosná pro další vyšetřování. Ať už půjde o zmizelé svícny, nebo o pohřešované osoby. Všechno může mít souvislost. Děkuji vám za pozornost," uzavřel sezení Bradáč a bystrozoři se začali rozcházet po své práci, vzrušeně mezi sebou diskutujíc. Harry vyčkal, až vypadne i ten poslední a přistoupil k šéfovu stolu.

„Nepřidělil jste mi žádný úkol," konstatoval tiše a čekal na reakci. Bradáč na něho chvíli zamyšleně hleděl, než promluvil.

„Ve světle pondělních událostí bych vás rád udržel stranou." Harry se už už nadechoval k protestu, ale Bradáč pokračoval. „Vím, že to není možné, Harry, a byl bych sám proti sobě. Už z dřívějška jste s rodinou Malfoyů v osobním kontaktu, to vím. Neříkám to rád, ale zřejmě jste nejvhodnější osobou pro kontakt s Luciusem Malfoyem. Ten pán je velmi svéhlavý a není snadné proniknout do jeho blízkosti." Harry mlčel a vyčkával. Rozhodně nehodlal Bradáčovi přiznat, do jaké blízkosti se už dostal. Přesto uvnitř doufal, že si dokáže udržet profesionální odstup. _Opravdu jsem tak naivní?_

„Rozumím vám, pane, ale musím předem varovat, že bych nemusel být zcela objektivní. Je v tom příliš osobního." To bylo vše, co byl ochoten připustit.

„Naprosto věřím vašemu úsudku." Bradáč v tom měl zřejmě jasno a Harry doufal, že se v něm nemýlí. Nerad by zklamal.

„Nicméně v tuto chvíli mám pro vás jiný úkol," navázal šéf bystrozorů. „Máme tu hlášení o nejasné magické aktivitě na jednom opuštěném mudlovském statku. Tady máte mapu a bližší informace. Vezměte sebou Jasona, určitě bude nadšený." Bradáč na něho spiklenecky mrknul a propustil ho s tím, že spěchá do úřadu Starostolce.

Když se Harry vracel do své kanceláře, aby vyzvednul svého kolegu, musel se v duchu usmát při pomyšlení, že Jasonova potřeštěnost se už donesla i k vedení.

V kanceláři na něho kromě Jasona čekala ještě sova. Převzal si od ní úhledně složený pergamen a hned podle písma poznal, od koho je. Od Mathiase. Chvíli bojoval s pokušením trucovitě dopis rovnou podpálit, ale sám uznal, že je to dětinské. Přesto měl trochu obavy si přečíst, co mu přítel píše.

Sedl si za stůl a chvíli na ten hloupý předmět jen tak zíral. Přemítal nad tím, jak může taková obyčejná věc nahánět strach.

„Koukáš na to, jakoby tě to mělo pokousat," smál se od vedlejšího stolu Jason, který samozřejmě nemohl tušit, co se mezi ním a Mathiasem včera odehrálo. Může v tom dopise být ještě něco horšího, než si už vyslechl? _Kdo ví_, ušklíbl se a velmi statečně pergamen zastrčil do kapsy, odsunujíc ho na později.

„Asi nemám vyzvídat, co?" prohlásil Jason, i když s ním zvědavost doslova cloumala. Věděl však, že všechno má své hranice.

„Hm…, nic důležitého," odbyl to Harry, a aby odvedl řeč jinam, oznámil kolegovi svěřený úkol. K jeho velké radosti, samozřejmě.

Zatímco si Jason prohlížel mapu a instrukce, prošel si Harry zběžně hlášení, která ležela na kartotéce. Už se chystal je odložit, když si uvědomil, že něco nesedí. Opět zalistoval a ke svému překvapení zjistil, že Sean žádnou akci v pondělí večer nenahlásil. Jak se tedy ocitl v blízkosti napadení? Nakonec to uzavřel s tím, že Sean zřejmě v tom zmatku zapomněl učinit zápis nebo se prostě válí někde jinde.


	18. Na statku

**18. kapitola – Na statku**

Podle popisu, tu měl být opuštěný statek, ale ta ruina, kterou Harry po přemístění před sebou uviděl, se statkem neměla nic společného. Byly to rozvaliny bez střechy, okna byla vymlácená a místy se dokonce rozsypaly celé kusy zdí.

„No sbohem," ozvalo se vedle něho, když se Jason přemístil těsně za ním, „Tak tady asi nezamykají."

„Tady už opravdu dlouho nikdo nebydlí, ale skutečně tu cítím stopy magie," ošil se trochu Harry. „Půjdem to obhlédnout."

„Začneme hned z kraje. Ta stodola, vypadá, že ještě něco vydrží," navrhnul Jason a vykročil. „Nechci být už před obědem zasypaný sutí," zabručel si pro sebe. Harry jenom přikývnul a vykročil za ním. Za chvíli stáli uprostřed obrovské stavby, kde se povalovala spousta předmětů, které byly kdysi nezbytné pro údržbu tohoto stavení. Na trámech ještě visely kožené postroje k zapřažení koně nebo volka. Byl tu i zrezivělý pluh a spousta jiných kovových a značně rezavých krámů, o kterých si Harry ani netroufnul říct, k čemu asi sloužily. A samozřejmě všudypřítomný prach a pavučiny, visící v bizarních tvarech skoro až podlaze. Všechno to zakrýval těžký zápach zbytků tlejícího sena, které se tu v tom vlhku rozkládalo. Rozhlíželi se kolem sebe a hledali byť jen náznak něčeho podezřelého.

„Tak co říká tvůj vnitřní čuchometr?" otázal se Jason a snažil se o trám očistit botu, kterou se zabořil do toho sajrajtu víc, než by chtěl. „Fujtajbl!"

„Můj čuchometr říká," uchechtl se Harry, „že v téhle budově to není. Magie je tu slabší. Ale docela mě to táhne do hlavní budovy. Jdeme," vykročil směrem k pomyslnému dvorku a Jason za ním skákal po jedné noze, jak se ještě snažil sundat zbytky toho svinstva ze své boty.

„Přestaň blbnout," napomenul ho pobaveně Harry, „stejně nevíš, čím se ještě zaprasíme."

„Kdybych mohl použít hůlku, tak bych tenhle problém neměl," postěžoval si světlovlasý muž. „Tohle mi kazí image elegána."

„Víš, že na sebe nesmíme upozornit. Zatím. A neboj, já budu o tvém společenském poklesku mlčet jako hrob." Harry potlačoval smích.

„Jo? Budeš mlčet i před sebou?" vyprsknul Jason a pak medově dodal: „Dobře víš, zlato, že mně záleží hlavně na tvém mínění."

Harry se zastavil před vchodem do hlavní budovy, která kdysi byla pravděpodobně obydlená.

„Teď se hlavně starej o svůj kejhák," mrknul přes rameno na Jasona, odstrčil kus prkna, který mu zavazel a vstoupil dovnitř. Pečlivě se kolem sebe rozhlížel, ale především střežil strop a trámy nad sebou. Bylo tu zřejmé nebezpečí, že by se mohl dům začít rozpadat ještě víc, a to právě teď. Hůlku měl v pohotovosti stejně jako Jason. Nechtěl být ničím zaskočen. Nejdřív prošli přízemí, pak veleopatrně našlapovali po schodech do patra, ale ani tam nenašli nic, co by je nějak zaujalo, kromě rozházených hadrů, smetí a rozbitého starého nábytku.

„Až budeme venku, tak se mi řádně uleví," odfoukl si Jason. Harry to nekomentoval, ale cítil to stejně.

„Ještě nám zbývá najít sklepení, jestli tu nějaké je, a pak omrknem chlívky." Jasonův nadšený výraz mluvil za vše. Chvíli se rozhlíželi po podlaze v přízemí, než našli pod hromadu dřevěných bedýnek od vína poklop s velkým kovovým okem, za který společně vzali. Šlo to překvapivě snadno a ve chvíli, kdy se otvor do sklepení naplno otevřel, ovanul je známý pocit soustředěné magie. Nebyl silný, ale byl tu. Pohlédli na sebe.

„Nemůžeme použít hůlku a je tam tma jako v pytli," brblal Jason a pozoroval Harryho, který sundával ze zdi dvě louče. Lidé, kteří tu bydleli, byli na tmu připraveni. „Asi nemáš sirky?" ptal se mimochodem kolegy, zatím co se rozhlížel po něčem … _á křesadlo!_

„Sýrky? Proboha, proč bych sem sebou tahal jídlo?" blábolil zmateně Jason.

„Sirky! Zápalky! Ale to už je jedno. Koukej, co jsem našel," strčil křesadlo Jasonovi až pod nos a ten sebou instinktivně škubnul dozadu. Harry se tiše zachechtal a soustředil se na zapálení loučí. Po chvilce snažení, kdy musel pochopit systém křesadla, se mu podařilo zapálit jednu louč. Od ní připálil i druhou a podal ji kolegovi.

Jason se pustil po značně prošlapaných kamenných schodech jako první. Harry ještě zkontroloval, jestli nemají někoho v zádech, a vydal se za ním.

Pomalu sestupovali po strmém schodišti, které zcela jistě pamatovalo lepší časy. Klesali do hlubin země, až se dostali k průchodu, kterým se dostali do rozlehlého sklepení. Nacvičeným způsobem zkontrolovali celý prostor, slabě osvětlený jejich loučemi. Působilo to celkem bezpečně, ale oba cítili, že se přiblížili ke zdroji magie. Jason objevil na zdi kovový držák, do kterého zasunul svou louč. Harry následoval jeho příkladu a našel si hned další na protější zdi. Bylo to tak mnohem výhodnější. Obezřetně se rozhlíželi a hledali zdroj, za kterým přišli.

Sklepení vypadalo prázdné a působilo dojmem, že zde desetiletí nikdo nebyl. Zdání však klame a o tom se přesvědčili ve chvíli, kdy v zadní části zaregistrovali kamennou studnu, přikrytou těžkým dřevěným poklopem. Magie zjevně přicházela odtud. S napřaženými hůlkami postupovali směrem ke studni. V podstatě jim nedalo příliš práce zjistit konkrétní důvod jemných vibrací magie.

Studna byla po celém svém obvodu označena magickými runami, které tam byly umístěny docela nedávno. Netroufali si otevřít poklop pomocí kouzel. Za prvé pořád jeli podle původního plánu, použít magii až ověří bezpečnost místa nebo v případě akutního nebezpečí. Za druhé netušili, co by magie učinila ve spojení s runami, které se v tomto chabém osvětlení nedaly rozluštit.

Harry se trochu otráveně vrátil pro jednu z loučí. Bylo nutné rozluštit runy, než začnou podnikat další kroky a k tomu potřebovali víc světla. Ještě jednou zkontroloval průchod a se světlem se vydal zpátky ke studně. Společnými silami se pak pustili do luštění a Harry byl rád za bystrozorský výcvik, který pamatoval na různé druhy magie.

„Do háje. Je to magicky zablokované," zabručel Harry, když došli ke společnému závěru. „Jediná šance je, otevřít to ručně." Chystal se posunout dřevěnou desku.

„To si beru na starosti já," prohlásil rozhodně Jason, „radši k tomu nelez."

„Co blbneš?"

„Já jen, že na tebe musím dávat pozor, chápeš?" Jason se nedal od svého rozhodnutí odradit a hned natáhl ruku a poklopu se dotkl. Nic se nestalo a to je trochu uklidnilo.

„Teď to trochu odsunu a ty mě kryj," pohlédl na Harryho s jistotou, kterou necítil.

Jason si pro sebe brblal nadávky, při kterých by se normálně asi červenal, jakoby ho to mohlo ochránit před nebezpečím. Opřel se oběma rukama do dřevěného poklopu a Harry stál připravený za ním, připravený zasáhnout. Poklop nakonec nebyl tak těžký, jak vypadal, protože celkem lehko povolil a pod tlakem Jasonova těla se začal posouvat. V tu chvíli však Harry ucítil slabý příval temné magie, která se začala řinout ze studny. Bleskurychle sáhl po Jasonovi a za hábit ho odtáhl od studny. Přesto však už vznikl uzounký průzor, kterým začala prosakovat magie, ze které mu naskakovala husí kůže. Důvodem bylo, že úplně zřetelně cítil, jak jeho magickou sílu studna lačně vsává do sebe, do svých hlubin.

„Magická past!" vykřikl, odhodil louč a táhnul sebou Jasona ke schodišti. Bylo však pozdě. Runy po obvodu studny se rozzářily a oni oba naplno pocítili odliv vlastní magie. A nejen to. Byli úplně paralyzovaní.

Ještě nedorazili ani do poloviny sklepa, když oba klesli na kolena. Neznámá síla je tlačila k zemi. Vypadalo to, že se celý sklep probudil a nehodlal je pustit ven. Když se Harry dotkl dlaněmi podlahy, měl pocit, jakoby se přilepil. Stačil mu letmý pohled, aby se ujistil, že Jason je na tom stejně.

„Mělo mě to varovat, když byl jediný přístup k pitné vodě zatarasen bednami od vína. Sakra," pronesl jeho kolega.

Harry však v tuhle chvíli neměl náladu na černý humor. _Je možné, že už se to děje zase? Takhle brzy? A co bude s Jasonem?_ Začínal mírně panikařit. Silou vůle se přinutil ke klidu a snažil se rozumně uvažovat.

„Za jak dlouho myslíš, že se po nás budou shánět?" položil otázku, která byla víceméně řečnická. Věděl, že to bude trvat možná hodiny a do té doby sem může přijít ten, kdo past nastražil. Nepochyboval, že temná magie ve spojení s runami, může fungovat i jako magický alarm.

Ale nevzdávali se. Jason, stejně jako Harry, se snažil vzdorovat a donutit své tělo k pohybu. Příliš nemluvili a snažili se soustředit všechny své síly. Připadalo jim, že jsou tu uvězněni už celou věčnost a výsledky jejich snahy byly mizivé. Posouvali se k východu tak pomalu, že už ztráceli naději na únik. Odhozená louč zatím doskomírala a zhasla. Zůstala jediná na zdi. Aspoň něco.

„Jsem … v loji … už … nemůžu," Jason mezi slovy trhavě dýchal a nakonec klesl celým tělem na podlahu. K Harryho údivu jakoby úlevně vydechl.

„Co se teď … stalo?" zeptal se naléhavě a doufal, že mu bude přítel schopen odpovědět.

„Teď, když jsem se přestal bránit, cítím se docela v pohodě, když pominu skutečnost, že se nemůžu hýbat," odpověděl mu najednou zcela souvisle Jason. Bylo to značně demoralizující. Přestaneš se vzpírat, uleví se ti. Bylo to jako vzkaz.

„Ještě to nevzdám," vrčel pro sebe Harry a sbíral poslední zbytky odhodlání, aby se definitivně vzepřel.

„Máš na to, Harry," podporoval ho Jason. „Dostaneš se odsud a přivedeš pomoc." Jeho oříškově hnědé oči na Harryho hleděly s takovou důvěrou, že se málem bezmocí rozbrečel.

„_Jen abych to stihnul dřív, než si pro nás přijdou ONI,"_ pomyslel si vztekle v duchu a pak ho napadlo, že nepřátelé nejsou jediní, kdo by mohl přijít. Ještě je tu ten pan záhadný, který si ho označila. Měl by cítit, že je Harry v nebezpečí a měl by mít schopnost ho bezpečně najít. Přemýšlel, jestli se tu objeví právě Lucius a jestli přijde včas. Tak nějak si uvědomil, že by mu to ani nevadilo. Byla to naděje, ke které se upnul a která mu dodávala sílu. Ještě je tu šance, že se z toho dostanou.

Opět se posunul o kus blíž schodišti. Otázkou bylo, kam až temná magie zasahovala. Bude na schodech už v bezpečí, nebo se bude muset plazit až nahoru? Napadlo ho, že pokud se dostane z dosahu kouzla, měl by být schopen zrušit kouzlo sám. Byl na to vycvičený. Otázkou bylo, jak rychle se obnoví jeho magické schopnosti. Rozhodně se mu nechtělo tady Jasona nechat. Koneckonců nikdo kromě Bradáče nevěděl, že sem přijde právě Harry. Možná měla past prostě zachytit kohokoli s magií. Nepochyboval, čí je tohle práce, i když neznal konkrétní jména.

Trvalo to minuty, nebo hodiny? Ani nevěděl. Začínal být dezorientovaný. Přesto ale tvrdohlavě postupoval dál, za neutuchající slovní podpory za strany Jasona. Byl mu za to neskonale vděčný. Už byl skoro na schodišti, když najednou kouzlo povolilo. Bylo to, jako když povolí prak napnutý až nadoraz a Harryho jeho vlastní síla, kterou vynakládal na posun vpřed, doslova katapultovala. Málem si rozbil hlavu o dolní schody. Měl by cítit úlevu, ale necítil. Ještě ne. V tuhle chvíli spíš napjatě vyčkával, čí jsou kroky, které se chvatně blížily po schodech dolů. Oni dva byli dosud zcela bezmocní. Ve slabém světle jedné pochodně se objevila důvěrně známá postava. Harry oněměl překvapením.

Jason si za ním úlevně oddechl. „Do prdele, Seane, ani nevíš, jak rád tě vidím!"

Pokračování příště


	19. Otázka důvěry

**19. kapitola – Otázka důvěry**

„Do prdele, Seane, ani nevíš, jak rád tě vidím!"

Na toto prohlášení se Sean lehce zamračil. „Taky tě zdravím, Jasone. Ale dost formalit. Jste schopni sami jít?" Bylo vidět, že ho právě tenhle problém velmi zajímá.

Harry stále zaraženě mlčel. Celé mu to nešlo do hlavy a hlavně teď naprosto netušil, co si má myslet. Jason však tenhle problém neměl. Okamžitě se začal sbírat ze země a i když trochu roztřesený, byl schopen pohybu. Okamžitě se vrhnul vstříc svému příteli a nešetřil projevy radosti a úlevy. Harry se taky vyškrábal na nohy. S projevem naprosté důvěry však byl přece jenom trochu zdrženlivý.

Sean však neotálel. Když viděl, že se oba vzpamatovávají, začal je hned pohánět.

„Dělejte, musíme odsud okamžitě vypadnout! Až budeme mimo sklepení, tak se přemístíme."

O tom nebylo pochyb a tak se všichni vydali po schodech nahoru. Harry šel jako poslední. Pomáhal si tím, že se levou rukou opíral o kamennou zeď. V pravé ruce však stále pevně svíral svou hůlku a podvědomě zkoumal sílu své magie. Cítil, jak se vrací a to ho trochu uklidnilo. Když byli skoro nahoře, oba jeho kolegové se na něho udiveně obrátili.

„Co šílíš?" zeptal se Jason. „Už je po všem a tvoje magie za chvíli tenhle barák zbourá! Ne, že by mi to nějak zvlášť vadilo, ale počkej aspoň, až budeme venku."

Harry si uvědomil, že má přítel pravdu a okamžitě svou sílu zkrotil. Sean jenom kývnul hlavou směrem k východu ze sklepa a pokračoval v cestě. Když vyšli ze sklepa a dostali se na dvůr statku, zůstali stát.

„Jste schopni se sami přemístit, nebo potřebujete pomoc?" zeptal se vysoký bystrozor a přeskakoval pohledem z jednoho na druhého, čekajíc na odpověď.

Z Harryho však vypadlo něco úplně jiného. „Jak jsi věděl, že máme problémy?" Nahlas vyslovil to, na to celou dobu myslel.

Sean na něho chvíli překvapeně zíral a pak si trochu naštvaně odfrknul. „Měli jste nepředstavitelné štěstí, pitomci. Ostatně, jako vždy. Ale to vám vysvětlím, až budeme v bezpečí. Takže jak, potřebujete píchnout?"

„Už se cítím docela dobře," přiznal Jason, „ale trochu podpory bych neodmítl," a natáhl k němu svou ruku. Harry váhal jenom chvíli, ale nakonec se rozhodl uvěřit svým instinktům. Sean byl vždycky spolehlivý přítel a mnohokrát mu chránil jeho zadek. V tu chvíli udělal krok důvěry, pro něho samotného překvapivý. Položil svou dlaň na spojené ruce těch dvou a v dalším okamžiku byli pryč.

ooOoo

Na ministerstvu byl ruch jako v úle, ale to nikoho nepřekvapovalo. Všichni tři se okamžitě vydali za šéfem bystrozorů, který jim vyšel okamžitě vstříc, sotva vstoupili do jeho dveří. „Takže to byla přece jenom pravda!" zvolal, když viděl, jak jsou oba bledí.

„Co byla pravda?" zeptal se zmateně Harry a obrátil se na Seana.

„Když jsme byli ve Starostolci, tak se tam objevila letaxová exprespošta. Pro mě," vysvětlil a bez dalších řečí sáhl po kousku pergamenu, který ležel u Bradáče na stole a podal ho Harrymu. Byl to malý kousek, běžný, ne příliš kvalitní, a na něm stála stručná zpráva.

_POTTER MÁ POTÍŽE _

Harry i Jason na to s údivem hleděli. Písmo nebylo povědomé, zřejmě záměrně, podpis chyběl. Žádná stopa po odesílateli.

„Vůbec to nechápu," prohlásil Bradáč, „máte na to nějaké vysvětlení?" Otázka byla směřována na Harryho, ale ten jen bezradně pokrčil rameny. To bylo jediné, na co se zmohl. Takže ON ho přece jen zachránil, i když jinak, než si to představoval. O tom se však nehodlal veřejně šířit.

„Mně je to úplně jedno, kdo to byl," prohlásil Jason rezolutně, „hlavně, že to udělal a Sean to stihnul." Uznale poplácal svého přítele po rameni. „Radoval bych se jako blecha, ale jsem trochu vyšťavenej."

Tohle prohlášení trochu posunulo další události. Bradáč jim udělil okamžité volno. Teda hned potom, co sepíší podrobnou zprávu. Oba unavení bystrozoři se na sebe navzájem ušklíbli. Jak jinak.

Současně vydal urgentní rozkaz k vyslání jednotky bystrozorů a specialistů, kteří měli místo zajistit a následně prověřit a odstranit použitou magii. Hodlali využít každou dostupnou stopu, případně chytit pachatele na místě činu. Všechno se rozběhlo jako po drátkách a Sean běžel organizovat hromadný přesun.

Když Harry odcházel ze šéfovy kanceláře, ještě se otočil. „Zkoušeli jste vystopovat, odkud byl vzkaz odeslán?"

„Bylo to z veřejné sítě, takže žádná stopa. Napadlo mě to hned, jak mi Saen ten pergamen přinesl." Bradáč chápavě hleděl na Harryho. „Jsi zvědavý, kdo to byl, že? To já taky, věř mi. Neznáme jeho motiv, ale zdá se, že jde o přítele. Pusť to protentokrát z hlavy a odpočiň si."

Harry krátce poděkoval a vydal se za Jasonem, aby mu pomohl se zprávou. Hlavou mu však běžely myšlenky, které pomalu dávaly nějaký smysl. Ani ho nepřekvapilo, že Bradáč nebyl svědkem příchodu dopisu. Zapadalo to do celkového dojmu. Sean se už dvakrát objevil, když byl v úzkých, ale způsob, jakým zjistil místo a čas ohrožení, byl nejasný. Vždycky to nějak odbyl, nebo zamluvil. Mohl být Sean tím, kdo vyvolal jeho znamení? Harry nad tím potřásl hlavou. Není to možné.

Měl sice Seana rád jako přítele, jako bratra, důvěřoval mu a svěřil by mu i svůj život, ale rituál MEUS předpokládal zcela jiné city mezi účastníky. A tady byl právě kámen úrazu, důvod proč pochybovat. Harry byl zmatený. Tak nějak předpokládal _- Nebo spíš doufal? -_ že původcem jeho označení je Lucius. Sice nevěděl, jak by se s tím do budoucna vyrovnal, ale byl ochoten tuto možnost připustit a čekal jenom na potvrzení své domněnky. Avšak místo, aby se pomalu dobral k pravdě, celé se to jenom zamotávalo a komplikovalo.

_Lucius, Mathias a teď i Sean? Ještě nějaký kandidát, prosím? Nehlaste se všichni!_

Mathiase s velkou jistotou vyloučil hned na začátku. A Sean? Jednou se rozhodl mu důvěřovat a za tím si stojí. Zaplašil všechny pochybnosti. Pro teď. Čas snad všechno ukáže.

ooOoo

Doma, na Grimauldově náměstí, stál Harry před skříní a přemýšlel. V sedm hodin je pozván na Malfoy Manor. Bude to formální večeře? Má si vzít standardní kouzelnické oblečení, nebo ne? Nebyl si jistý a to, co se včera mezi nimi odehrálo, mu vhánělo červeň do tváří. Jak se k němu bude Malfoy chovat? Bude chladně zdvořilý, jak je u něho zvykem? Nebo bude shovívavě přátelský? Harry bezradně pokrčil rameny.

Nebo se k němu bude chovat jako k milenci? Ne! Nesmysl, vždyť technicky vzato se milenci nestali, ne? Nervozitou se mu sevřel žaludek.

Merline, je možné, že tu stojí před skříní jako nějaká puberťačka a přemýšlí, co si má vzít na sebe? Nahlas se zasmál a rozhodl se. _Kašli na to, Harry, a buď sám sebou!_

Nemá cenu se rozrušovat dopředu. Půjde tam, převlečený za ´Harryho Pottera´ a uvidí, co se z toho vyvine. Lucius Malfoy byl nevyzpytatelný a dopředu se nedalo určit, co se bude dít.

Sáhl do skříně pro černé rifle, které nosil moc rád. Jednak byly přiměřeně pohodlné, ale taky měl pocit, že lichotí jeho postavě. To nebylo nikdy na škodu. Tmavá, vínově červená košile to spolehlivě doplní. Podle Harryho to byla dobrá volba. Košile nebyla nijak křiklavá, ale přesto nenápadně odkazovala na jeho nebelvírskou příslušnost. Současně mu dodávala zdravou barvu do tváře a podtrhovala jeho zelené oči. _Samozřejmě, že nehodlá nikoho svádět! To ani omylem!_

Kouzlem čistil polobotky, než se obul a usmíval se při pomyšlení, že by tam šel ve svých oblíbených teniskách. Fakt legrační představa, kterou však nehodlal uskutečnit. To, že opovrhoval tradičním kouzelnickým oblečením, kromě svrchního hábitu, bylo pro něho charakteristické, ale všechno má své hranice.

Než se kompletně připravil na odchod, ještě si vzal jeden posilující lektvar, i když si odpoledně chvilku schrupnul. Dnešek byl zase vyčerpávající a on by nerad usnul při večeři na stole. Věděl, že trapasům se nevyhne, to by ani nebyl on, ale hodlal je eliminovat na minimum.

Už se blížil čas a tak na sebe navlékl jeden ze svých lepších hábitů. Žádné hogofogo, ale velmi slušná kvalita. Celý jeho vzhled vyjadřoval postoj – _já jsem Harry Potter, a když se vám to nelíbí, tak se jděte vycpat._

Přesně takhle mu to vyhovovalo. Spokojeně se na sebe ušklíbl do zrcadla a obrátil se k odchodu. Ještě si vzpomněl na knihu, kterou plánoval dnes vrátit. Zmenšil ji a zasunul do vnitřní kapsy hábitu. Nelitoval toho, že ji vrací, protože předpokládal, že Miona si ji řádně prostudovala a určitě, jak ji znal, si udělala tajné poznámky. Ona nikdy nepohrdla informacemi, když se jí nabízely, ať už znamenaly cokoli. Ráda byla připravená na všechno.

Harry statečně ignoroval nervózní chvění kolem žaludku a vydal se do jámy lvové. Na co však úplně zapomněl, byl dopis od Mathiase, který zůstal neotevřen v kapse jeho služebního hábitu.

ooOoo

Sotva se dotknul hůlkou zdobené brány, objevil se domácí skřítek, kterého už Harry znal. Noddy, vzpomněl si.

„Pan Harry Potter je očekáván. Večeře bude za chvíli připravena, zatím se máte připojit k pánovi v zahradě." Skřítek se hluboce uklonil a doprovodit Harryho do zahrady, kde ho zanechal v bludišti vysokých růžových keřů a zmizel.

Harry se otočil kolem dokola a přemýšlel, co je tohle za fór. Jak v téhle změti rostlin najde Malfoye? Anebo jak se odsud co nejrychleji dostane ven? Shora snad bude vidět dům a směr, kudy se vydat. Zrovna, když stál se zakloněnou hlavou a zkoumal výšku živých zdí tohoto bludiště, ozvaly se za ním kroky.

Rychle se za tím zvukem otočil a spojil se s pohledem šedých očí. Blízkost toho muže s ním trochu zacvičila, ostatně jako vždy. Byl neobyčejně pohledný a mužný, bez ohledu na to, že v jedné ruce držel kytici čerstvě natrhaných růží. Měl na sobě kabátec ke kolenům z lehké příjemné tkaniny, pod ním hnědé kožené kalhoty a krémovou saténovou košili. Harry si s povděkem uvědomil, že nejde o nic formálního a byl rád za svůj vlastní výběr.

„Vítám tě. Jsem rád, že jsi přišel." Harryho trochu zaskočilo pomyšlení, že by si Malfoy mohl myslet, že nepřijde. Zkouší mě? Odsunul to stranou, protože další věcí, kterou právě řešil, bylo tykání. Po včerejšku to mohl očekávat, ale přesto ho to trochu vyvádělo z míry. Myslel si, že si Malfoy bude chtít zachovat odstup, ale zřejmě ne. Posun v jejich vztahu byl zřejmě nezadržitelný.

„Ehm, ano. Děkuji za pozvání," nenapadlo ho nic inteligentnějšího, co by měl říct.

Malfoye jeho zřejmé rozpaky pobavily, ale nekomentoval je a volnou rukou pokynul do hlubin zahrady. Aspoň tak to Harrymu připadalo. Neproniknutelné, tajemné, neprobádané hlubiny.

„Malá procházka před večeří nám prospěje," usmál se a vyčkal na mladíkovu reakci. Ten se k němu bez řečí připojil a společně se vydali po udržované cestičce. Všude kolem bylo cítit probouzející se jaro v plném proudu a zapadající slunce vrhalo do stínu růží okouzlující světlo. Harry pocítil šanci na malou provokaci a neodolal.

„Netušil jsem, že jsi takový romantik," trochu teatrálně rozpřáhl rukama kolem sebe a s očekáváním se zadíval na svého společníka. Tomu se zajiskřilo v očích a přistoupil na hru.

„K něčemu takovému se nikdy dobrovolně nepřiznám, ale nepopírám, že růže miluji," prohlásil s úsměvem a z kytice, kterou držel, vyprostil jeden stonek s polorozvinutým poupětem. „Miluji jejich dokonalost. Ne nadarmo se jim říká královny květin. Nádherný tvar květu, okvětní lístky jemnější než hedvábí, a jako koruna její krásy – opojná vůně."

„Nepopírám, ale mají trny!" řekl trochu škodolibě, při pohledu na kapku krve, která se objevila na mužově ukazováčku.

„Ale i to je na nich dokonalé. Trocha bolesti může být vzrušující, nemyslíš, Harry?" Poraněný prst si vložil do úst a vysál kapku krve, která na něm ulpěla, a přitom mu stále hleděl do očí.

Harrymu se při pohledu na tuhle scénu zatmělo před očima, pocítil jemné chvění ve slabinách. _„To mi snad dělá schválně!"_ pomyslel si a ďábelské jiskření v očích Malfoye ho v jeho myšlence jenom utvrdilo.

Úplně zapomněl na jakékoli provokace a ohromně zíral na muže, který k němu přistoupil trochu blíž. Měl pocit, že se v těch modrostříbrných očích utopí. Zrádný oceán.

Lucius zvedl ruku s poupětem a dotkl se jím Harryho tváře. To gesto bylo tak intimní, že na chvíli zapomněl dýchat. Zatímco květ sklouzl po jeho tváři na rty, které jemně polaskal, nepřerušili oční kontakt.

Harry prudce vydechl a jeho pootevřená ústa přilákala pohled muže, který si sám podvědomě olízl rty. Tohle byl přesně ten okamžik, kdy by měl přijít polibek. Cítil, jak měkne v kolenou. _Merline, pomoz mi!_

Pokud měl někdy pochybnosti, kam se jejich vztah ubírá, tak teď měl naprostou jistotu. Jenom si nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně.

Pokračování příště


	20. Večeře

**20. kapitola – Večeře**

V tu chvíli se ozvalo jemné lupnutí a objevil se jeden z domácích skřítků. Harry automaticky udělal krok dozadu.

„Pane, večeře je připravena, pane," uklonil se skřítek a opět zmizel. Napětí povolilo, jako když mávne řečeným kouzelným proutkem a Harry proti své vůli pocítil zklamání, které se snažil ze všech sil zamaskovat. Snažil se soustředit své myšlenky na něco jiného, třeba, kolik může mít Malfoy skřítků. Opravdu velmi závažné téma. Lucius s trochu nuceným úsměvem ustoupil stranou, aby Harrymu uvolnil cestu.

„Budeme tedy v naší milé konverzaci pokračovat u stolu," prohlásil jako pravý hostitel, ale na okamžik bylo vidět, že ovládá rozmrzelost. Harry měl v tu chvíli trochu obavy o skřítkovo zdraví. Přeci jenom … byl to Malfoy.

Vykročili vedle sebe směrem k domu, jak Harry logicky předpokládal, a on se neubránil tomu, aby neobrátil svůj zrak k muži vedle sebe. Jeho profil vyjadřoval naprostý klid, jakoby před chvílí nedošlo k ničemu zvláštnímu. Jako kdyby se téměř nepolíbili! To zmijozelské sebeovládání mu šlo někdy hrozně na nervy.

„Jo, přinesl jsem tvou knihu," vzpomněl si a sáhl pro ni do hábitu. Natáhl ruku s knihou k Luciusovi a on ji přijal. Zběžně si ji prohlédl a zastrčil do kapsy kabátce.

„Doufám, že jste se, ty a tví přátelé, dobrali informací, které potřebujete," obrátil svůj zkoumavý pohled k Harrymu.

„Samozřejmě," potvrdil, „Hermiona ji určitě přečetla i pozpátku, aby jí nic neuniklo." Potichu se té myšlence zasmál. _Né, opravdu nejsem nervózní!_

„Ano, slečna Grangerová, pokud je mi známo, byla vždy v jistých ohledech mimořádná," prohlásil trošku ironicky.

„Myslíš vzhledem k tomu, že je mudlorozená?" neodolal rýpnutí Harry.

„Myslím ve více ohledech," připustil, „ale nerad bych se pouštěl na tenký led. Tato dáma je pro nás příliš horké téma."

„Máš pravdu," usmál se úlevně, „na tohle dneska opravdu nemám sílu."

Právě vstupovali do jídelny a Lucius mu nabídl židli. „Chápu. Měl jsi dnes opět náročný den, že?" Harry na něho překvapené pohlédl. Sledoval, jak předal kytici růží skřítkovi, který ji hned umístil do překrásné vázy na krbu. _Jak to ví?_

„Jak to víš?" zeptal se opatrně, tentokrát nahlas.

„Mám své spolehlivé zdroje," usmál se samolibě Malfoy, když si sedal ke stolu proti Harrymu a dával skřítkům znamení, že mohou začít podávat.

„Vždycky víš, co se kde šustne, že?" řekl trochu popuzeně.

„Být vždy přesně informován, je moje nejjistější a nejcennější deviza," oznámil mu spokojeně.

„Zdroj svých informací mi asi neprozradíš," zeptal se spíš řečnicky.

Malfoy vypadal, že chvíli přemýšlí a pak se šelmovským úsměvem prohlásil: „Ne."

Pak udělal společenskou kličku, když Harryho vyzval k jídlu, a tím obrátil pozornost jinam. Harry však doufal, že se k tomuto tématu ještě vrátí.

Večeře začala tím, že si popřáli dobrou chuť a pak bylo malou chvíli zdvořilé ticho. Harry měl obavy, že se na stole objeví nějaká záludnost, jako třeba šneci. To viděl v jednom filmu, fakt trapas. Naštěstí se jako hlavní chod podávaly steaky s bylinkovým máslem a chřest. Množství příloh, které ani neznal, neřešil, hlavně když věděl, které nářadí na to má použít.

„Omlouvám se, pokud se nechovám podle etikety. V tomhle jsem trochu mimo," přiznal svoje obavy bez obalu, čímž Luciuse trochu překvapil. Mezi Zmijozely nebývá zvykem odhalovat své slabé stránky. Ale musel uznat, že tento způsob zase bral případným kritikům vítr z plachet. Rozdílnost přístupu mu připadala zábavná.

„Naopak. Je příjemné trávit čas ve společnosti někoho, kdo nebude neustále posuzovat vhodnost mého chování, jak je ve společnosti nepříjemným zvykem," prohlásil k Harryho nemalému překvapení.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi ve všem naprosto dokonalý," nadhodil a teprve až to vyslovil, uvědomil si dvojsmyslnost svého výroku. Snažil se potlačit červenání, což se nesetkalo s velkým úspěchem, spíš naopak. Pobavenému Luciusovi to samozřejmě neuniklo.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem," řekl s odzbrojujícím sebejistým úsměvem a v očích mu zajiskřilo. Pak pokračoval, jakoby se nechumelilo. „Ale dokonalost vyžaduje naprosté sebeovládání za všech okolností, a to je, řekněme, trochu únavné."

„To jsem moc rád, že mi dnes uznáš mírné úlevy," zasmál se šibalsky Harry. Pocítil silnou touhu popichovat. „Při oficiálních příležitostech ve společnosti mívám totiž neodolatelnou chuť dát si nohy na stůl."

Lucius zabublal ovládaným smíchem. „Nebelvírský rebel až do morku kostí. Můj stůl prosím ušetři."

„Prozatím," zazubil se Harry. Pak mu ale úsměv trochu pohasnul. Bylo třeba vyjasnit si pár věcí a on se rozhodl jít do toho.

„Asi bych ti měl poděkovat za včerejšek. Bylo to …" Trochu rozpačitě pohlédl na muže proti sobě. Tohle téma bylo trochu ožehavé, ale hodlal se s tím vypořádat co nejdřív.

„Netřeba děkovat, bylo mi skutečným potěšením," prohlásil tiše, ale naprosto zřetelně muž. Výraz v jeho obličeji nenechával Harryho na pochybách, jak to myslí.

„Takže pouhá přátelská výpomoc?" Harry věděl, že trochu tlačí na pilu, ale chtěl mít jasno. Nejistota byla něco, co ho poslední dobou pronásledovalo na každém kroku.

„To nebyla žádná přátelská výpomoc, Harry. Hodlám zajít ještě dál. Mnohem dál. A ty to víš," objasnil Malfoy svůj pohled na celou záležitost.

Harry by měl být spokojený s celkem jasně vyjádřeným úmyslem. Dráždil ho však ten naprosto klidný tón, jakoby se bavili o kurzu stříbra u Gringottů.

_Jak můžeš být tak klidný, když já jsem poslední dobou s nervama v háji!_

Toužil hodit kámen do té klidné vody a řádně rozčeřit hladinu. Ty vlastní destruktivní choutky ho trochu překvapily, ale hodil to za hlavu. Koneckonců, vždycky byl impulzivní a ve chvílích vzteku jeho spontánní magie dokázala opravdu pěkně pošramotit okolí.

„Chceš, abychom byli milenci," oznámil Harry bez obalu, vlastně téměř křičel, a prudce odložil příbor. Lucius se na malou, malinkatou chvíli zatvářil, jako když ho bolí zub, což Harryho potěšilo víc, než by čekal.

„Jaký takt," poznamenal ironicky, „ale máš pravdu. Chci to." Chvíli se odmlčel a s pečlivostí vědeckých badatelů pozorně sledoval Harryho reakci. Ten zůstal beze slov, ale v obličeji se mu střídaly emoce, jako v kaleidoskopu. Zřejmě čekal vytáčky a slovní přestřelky. Přímá odpověď ho zcela odzbrojila.

„Neodporuješ? Výtečně," prohlásil muž samolibě, plně si vědom toho, že jeho spokojený úsměv rozpaluje mladíka do běla. Ty rozrušené ruměnce ve tváři, zářivé zelené oči, jako dva smrtící paprsky a vlnící se aura potlačované magie, která ho obklopovala. Byl úchvatný a ani to netušil. Hodlal si tenhle okamžik opravdu užít.

V Harrym se zvedala vlna furiantského odporu, a ani netušil, kde se vzala. Něco ho nutilo se ozvat a protestovat ze všech sil. _Milenci? Nikdy?_ Malfoyova arogantní samolibost to byla, která ho tak dráždila. _Co si ten chlap o sobě myslí!?_

A navíc ho rozpaloval pohled na toho … toho… On se tím snad baví, nebo co!? Už se nadechoval, že mu to vysvětlí pěkně od plic. Proud jeho námitek však v zárodku zastavilo krátké zjevení skřítka, který jim oznámil, že v salónku se podává káva.

Už zase je přerušil. No vážně pěkně načasované. Úplně mu to vzalo vítr z plachet. Připadal si jako ucházející vzducholoď. K jeho překvapení zaregistroval, jak Lucius šlehl pohledem po skřítkovi. To nevěstilo nic dobrého a Harry dnes už podruhé myslel na úděl skřítků.

Malfoy samozřejmě okamžitě zaregistroval prudkou změnu emocí. „Bojíš se o osud toho skřítka?" zeptal se zvědavě, jakoby četl jeho myšlenky.

„Abych pravdu řekl, tak trochu ano," připustil Harry a s trochou obavy čekal na reakci. Předchozí bojová nálada už vyprchala a on se najednou cítil tak unavený.

„Nemusíš," uklidnil ho k jeho počátečnímu údivu Lucius. „Po zkušenosti s Dobbym jsem, řekněme … opatrnější. Zjistil jsem, že jejich slepá poslušnost není tak samozřejmá, jak by se zdálo." Při té vzpomínce se zatvářil trochu kysele.

„Ale nepleť se ve mně," dodal rychle. „To ještě neznamená, že nemám chuť je ztrestat kdykoli, když něco nejde, jak já chci, bez ohledu na to, kdo za to může."

Harry byl, mírně řečeno, zaskočený. Nechápal, proč mu takto odhaluje své karty. Mohl přece klidně tvrdit, že pochopil celou tu věc s právy všech magických tvorů, a tím se postavit do lepšího světla.

„Proč mi to vlastně říkáš?" zeptal se pomalu.

„Pochopil jsem jednu zásadní věc," oznámil mu s ledovým klidem Lucius. „Nejlepší cesta k Nebelvírovi je upřímnost. Nechci, abys měl pocit, že tě chci nějak oklamat. Nejsem zdroj ctností, tak jak je vidí nebelvírský idealista. Jsem Zmijozel se vším všudy. Vždy budu mít nějaké postranní úmysly. A ty mě buď přijmeš takového, jaký jsem, nebo ne."

Jednoznačnost tohoto prohlášení Harryho naprosto šokovala. Hlavou mu létalo takové množství myšlenek, že mu tam vytvářely mírný chaos. Byl zmatený. Věděl přesně, kdo je to Lucius Malfoy.

Sebestředný, arogantní, moci a peněz chtivý nabubřelý aristokrat s rasistickými sklony a velmi temnou minulostí. Jeho současná neposkvrněnost mohla být pouhou iluzí.

A přesto všechno ho Harry shledával jako velmi sexy, pohledného a zábavného společníka, který přesně chápal všechny Harryho stránky, i ty temnější, o kterých sám jen tušil. Přitahoval ho jako můru k světlu. Nepochybně byl mocný kouzelník, jinak by nestál téměř po boku Voldemorta. A když byl Harry magicky o třídu výš, nemělo to naprosto nic společného s tím pocitem bezpečí, který v jeho náručí cítil. Bylo to tak příjemné. Právě včera, pár metrů odsud. Ta vzpomínka s ním opět zacloumala.

Copak mohl mít vztah s někým, o kom dopředu věděl, že se s určitostí střetnou téměř ve všem? Jejich rozdílné pohledy na svět a morálku … Šílené!

Pohlédl na Luciuse, který trpělivě vyčkával jeho odpověď, aniž by dal najevo své emoce.

„Rozumím tomu, co mi tím chceš naznačit," řekl Harry po chvíli. „Ale stále mám spoustu pochybností. Doufám, že nechceš moje rozhodnutí slyšet hned teď?" Snažil se zcela vědomě oddálit své konečné slovo. _Může se vůbec bystrozor zaplést s někým, jako je Lucius Malfoy?_

Lucius se vědoucně usmál. „Drahý Harry. Ty jsi se ale už rozhodnul. Oba to víme. Ale nebudu na tebe tlačit. Počkám, až se budeš cítit připravený."

Byl tak samolibý a jistý sám sebou, až musel Harry potlačit chuť řvát. A to bez ohledu na to, jestli jsou jeho slova pravdivá nebo ne. _Do pekla!_

„Jaké postranní úmysly máš se mnou?" zeptal se místo toho, narážejíc na předchozí Malfoyovu řeč o hlavní zmijozelské ctnosti.

„Chceš slyšet i o všech pikantních detailech?" Malfoy provokativně zvedl obočí a jeho úsměv sliboval hřích.

„Tak jsem to zrovna nemyslel," zabručel Harry. Na chvíli se odmlčel a hrál si s okrajem prostírání. „Abych pravdu řekl, v poslední době se mi život trochu obrátil naruby. Ten případ, který řešíme, moje soukromí, všechno se to začalo prolínat. Mám pocit, že jsem se ocitl ve zrychleném filmu. A ani netuším, do jaké míry v tom všem máš prsty ty," podíval se na Luciuse v očekávání nějaké odpovídající reakce. Ten se však tvářil pouze jako starostlivý přítel, který vyslechne jeho stesky.

„U Merlinovy brady! Řekni k tomu něco! Já se prostě nechci dožít okamžiku, kdy tě budu muset zatknout, chápeš?" Harry už neudržel emoce, vyskočil ze židle a křičel.

„Můžu tě ubezpečit," řekl Malfoy s vážnou tváří, „že to se _nikdy_ nestane. Mrzí mě, že ti k tomu nemůžu podat bližší vysvětlení, ale budeš mi muset důvěřovat." Chvíli na sebe v tichosti hleděli, Harry to vydýchával.

_Kdy naposledy jsem měl chuť Malfoye zabít? To už je opravdu dávno. Opravdu jsem někdy očekával, že mi Lucius Malfoy vyklopí všechna svá tajemství? Naivka._

Pokračování příště


	21. Otázky a odpovědi

**21. kapitola – Otázky a odpovědi**

„Připusťme, že ti věřím," prohlásil tiše po chvíli, „i když nechápu, jak je to možné." Nedíval se na Luciuse, v tuhle chvíli upřeně pozoroval své ruce. „Ale možná se mýlím a dělám teď největší chybu svého života." Nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu.

Nemohl vidět spokojený úsměv Luciuse, který to vnímal, jakoby mu Harry právě nevědomky svěřil svůj osud.

„Děkuji za tvou upřímnost. Vážím si jí, i když je to čistě Nebelvírská vlastnost," odpověděl Lucius a také vstal. Pokynul rukou a oba se vydali do vedlejšího salónku na připravenou kávu.

„Proč mám neustále pocit, že si ze mě střílíš," zabručel tiše, když míjel svého hostitele ve dveřích a vydal se ke křeslu, aby se pohodlně usadil.

„Protože je to tak snadné, zábavné, vzrušující?" Tenhle poťouchlý úsměv už Harrymu neunikl.

„Jsem rád, že se bavíš," kontroval sarkasticky Harry a vyslal k muži trochu kyselý úšklebek.

„Nesmírně. Ale možná bychom měli obrátit list," pronesl Lucius, když si sedal blízko Harryho. „Myslím, že právě teď je ten správný čas, abys mi zodpověděl pár mých všetečných otázek."

„Na které ti samozřejmě odpovím stejně ochotně a pravdivě, jako na všechno odpovídáš ty?" rýpnul si Harry řečnickou otázkou.

Malfoy se na chvíli zatvářil naoko ublíženě. „Řekl jsem snad něco špatně?" Nevinnost sama, ale Harryho neoklamal. Nikoho by tím neoklamal a on to věděl. Jeho výraz byl najednou laškovný a prohnaný zároveň.

„Dlužíš mi laskavost za tu knihu, vzpomínáš?"

Samozřejmě, že si vzpomínal. Dost často přemítal nad tím, jakou povahu budou mít jeho dotazy. Budou čistě soukromé? Nebo se budou týkat jeho práce? Nebo něco z minulosti?

„Vzdávám se," rezignoval mladík s povzdechem. „Máš pravdu, ptej se. Ale mám právo odmítnout odpovědět, když to bude v rozporu řekněme …. s národní bezpečností?" S úsměvem tak vrátil míč na jeho stranu.

„Tak začni, jsem připraven," vyzval ho a opřel se pohodlně v křesle. Vyzývavost jeho uvolněné polohy v křesle v kombinaci s jeho prohlášením Malfoyovi na chvíli vzala řeč.

Harrymu neušel jeho žádostivý pohled a spokojeně se zakřenil. Zdá se, že ta hra může mít dva hráče. Proč ne?

Muž se mezitím vzpamatoval a opět nasadil ten zdvořile přívětivý výraz. „Existuje jedno tajemství, které mi nebyl nikdo schopen řádně osvětlit. Zřejmě je jen velmi málo lidí, kteří znají skutečnou pravdu, a ti ji neřeknou _Malfoyovi_. Tak proč se nezeptat tebe, zdroje mých nejasností?" Malfoy, stejně jako Harry, seděl pohodlně v křesle, nohu přes nohu, v ruce držel šálek a lžičkou míchal jeho obsah.

„Já jsem zdroj tvých nejasností?" divil se Harry. Lucius odložil lžičku a způsobně upil ze šálku, který pak odložil.

„Chlapec, který přežil, vzpomínáš?" připomenul mu jeho status.

„Ale dnes už všichni vědí, že to byla zásluha mé matky," ohradil se Harry. „Proč bychom se k tomu měli vracet?"

Lucius s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou. „Čtyřikrát, Harry, celkem čtyřikrát na tebe Temný pán namířil Avadu a čtyřikrát jsi přežil," upřesnil Lucius. „První dva případy jsou jasné. Tvá matka a sesterské hůlky. Ten druhý případ byl pro mne poněkud bolestný. Přišel jsem o svou hůlku."

„Vzpomínám si," přiznal Harry.

„Ale pak tu máme další dva případy, které mi nikdo nebyl schopen adekvátně vysvětlit." Lucius se dramaticky odmlčel, aby svým slovům dal důraz. To ani nemusel, protože Harry už dávno tušil, kam směřuje.

„Jde ti o to v lese, a pak o poslední souboj," odtušil.

„Přesně tak. O posledním souboji mám svou teorii a budu rád, pokud mi ji potvrdíš, nebo vyvrátíš. Ale v tom lese…" Malfoy se trochu netrpělivě naklonil vpřed. „Byl jsem tam a viděl jsem to. On zaútočil a tys tam jen stál a nebránil ses." Z Malfoyova hlasu byl zřetelně patrný úžas. „Přežil jsi a já nechápu, jak je to možné, když uvážíme, že v té době tě už kouzlo tvé matky před ním nechránilo. Co se stalo?" Snažil se, aby jeho hlas zněl lhostejně, ale Harry tušil jeho nesmírnou zvědavost.

„Nevím, jestli se o těchto věcech můžu bavit …," zaváhal.

„S bývalým Smrtijedem?" zeptal trochu dotčeně Malfoy. „Myslím, že otázku důvěry jsme už probrali."

„S kýmkoliv," upřesnil Harry, „jde totiž o černou magii."

„Černá magie," řekl si Lucius sám pro sebe. „Samozřejmě jsem tušil, že jde o něco takového, ale prostě nedokážu uvěřit tomu, že bys toho byl schopen." Zadumaně pohlédl na mladíka proto sobě.

„Samozřejmě, že toho jsi schopen, magicky," zareagoval na Harryho zvednuté obočí, „ale nepředpokládám, že bys byl ochoten. Víš jak to myslím," dodal trochu podrážděně.

Harry se v tu chvíli ohromně bavil. S uspokojením si uvědomil, jak ho těší dráždit tohoto zmijozelského hada. Pamatoval si, jak dokáže být Lucius prchlivý. Koneckonců, ta záležitost s Dobbym ho málem stála život. Tohle sem však tahat nechtěl. Chtěl ho pozlobit, ne odradit.

„Určitě víš něco o viteálech," nadhodil nenuceně s předstíranou lhostejností a čekal na reakci.

A dočkal se. Výraz naprostého šoku se v Luciusově tváři jenom mihnul, ale Harrymu to ke spokojenosti stačilo.

„Není možné, abys _ty_ měl svůj viteál. Musel bys někoho záměrně zabít." Vypadalo to, že Lucius je zmatený a v duchu se snaží přehodnotit svůj názor na Harryho.

Harry se tomu pomyšlení usmál. „Máš pravdu, není to možné," zarazil tok jeho myšlenek v zárodku. „To ne já, ale on, Voldemort."

„Obávám se, že teď tomu vůbec nerozumím," přiznal Malfoy. „Proč by Temný pán právě tobě …," zarazil se uprostřed věty. „A navíc není možné, aby kdokoliv vytvořil viteál pro někoho jiného, než pro svou vlastní osobu! O těchto věcech něco vím!"

Harry byl někde uvnitř potěšen tím, že v tuto chvíli ví o černé magii něco, co neví ani sám pan-jsem-největší-machr-na-černou-magii. Byla to jen drobnost, ale bavil se špatně skrývaným Luciusovým rozčilením. Přemýšlel, jak dlouho by ho dokázal napínat, ale pak usoudil, že by se mu to mohlo vymknout z rukou. Dobře znal rčení o dráždění hada bosou nohou.

„Bylo to nedopatření," začal své vyprávění Harry a sledoval napětí ve výrazu svého společníka. „Když Voldemort zabil mou matku a pokusil se zabít i mě, vytvořil tak nevědomky svůj poslední viteál." Odmlčel se a chvíli hleděl do očí muže proti sobě, dokud nespatřil známky pochopení.

„Mě."

„Tebe!" Ta dvě slova zazněla současně.

„Netušil jsem, že lze vytvořit viteál z člověka. Ale když nad tím tak přemýšlím, Nagini byl také živý tvor." Lucius mírně vrtěl hlavou, jako by si chtěl tyto informace urovnat v hlavě. „Jak jsi ale věděl, že to přežiješ?"

„Nevěděl," odpověděl klidně Harry. „Byl jsem připraven zemřít, aby mohl zemřít i on, a svou obětí, stejnou jako vykonala má matka, jsem současně chtěl oslabit jeho moc, abych ochránil své blízké. Povedlo se." Spokojeně pleskl oběma rukama do polstrovaných opěradel křesla, na kterém seděl.

„Nerad to říkám, ale neustále mě překvapujete, pane Pottere," přiznal Malfoy neochotně. „Přiznávám, že sebeobětování je něco, co je mi naprosto cizí. Ale dokážu ocenit tvou nesmírnou odvahu. I když trochu sebevražednou."

„Děkuji za uznání," usmál se furiantsky Harry.

„Ale pořád to nevysvětluje, jak jsi přežil."

„Vlastně to souvisí s posledním soubojem. Důvod je stejný." Harry se nadechl a pokračoval. „Smím teď slyšet tu tvou teorii?"

Lucius přenesl váhu svého trupu dopředu a uvolněně se lokty opřel o kolena. Palcem a ukazovákem pravé ruky podepřel bradu.

„Vím, že Temnému pánovi se podařilo získat Bezovou hůlku, nejžádanější a nejobávanější z Relikvií smrti. Nepodařilo se mu však ovládnout její moc, a to ani když zabil Severuse Snapa, který zabil předchozího majitele hůlky. Brumbála. Mojí teorií je to, že hůlka vůbec nepatřila Snapovi, a tím byla její moc v rukou Temného pána oslabena. Jak daleko jsem od pravdy?" ukončil svůj monolog otázkou.

„Jsi tak blízko, jak jen můžeš být. Jenom mě překvapuje, že se o tom obecně neví, protože přímo při souboji se o tom mluvilo," divil se nahlas Harry.

„Bylo tam poměrně hlučno," připomněl mu Lucius bitevní vřavu a všeobecný chaos, který tehdy nastal.

„Aha! To by vysvětlovalo tu skutečnost, že mě kvůli tomu ještě nikdo neotravoval," prohlásil spokojeně Harry. „Prvním, kdo porazil Brumbála, totiž nebyl Snape, ale Draco, tvůj syn." Usmál se překvapenému výrazu a pokračoval. „A toho jsem porazil zase já. Voldemort si neuvědomil skutečnost, že pro získání Bezové hůlky není nutné svého protivníka zabít. Stačí ho pouze porazit v kouzelnickém souboji." Nastala chvíle ticha, kdy dal Harry Luciusovi prostor tuhle informaci strávit.

„Nemůžu popřít, že mě nesmírně hřeje, že Bezová hůlka byla, byť jen na krátký čas, ve vlastnictví Malfoyů," prohlásil nesmírně spokojeně Lucius a Harrymu teď připadal jako kocour, co se mlsně olizuje nad hrnkem smetany. „To ale znamená, že ty jsi vlastníkem Bezové hůlky a proto tě nemohl zabít. Ne tvojí hůlkou. Zničil svůj vlastní viteál, ale tebe ne. Působivé"

Harry se jenom usmál a neodpověděl.

„Můžu mít ještě jednu otázku?" zeptal se ledabyle Malfoy. Harrymu neunikl záblesk chtivosti v jeho očích.

„Můžeš, ale když dovolíš jednu otázku i ty mně." Harry cítil, že právě teď nastala vhodná chvíle, jak opatrně nakousnout jeho problém zvaný Meus.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl nonšalantně Lucius a ihned vystřelil svůj dotaz. „Používáš ji?"

Harry s úsměvem sáhl do kapsy hábitu a vyndal svou starou milou hůlku. Měl co dělat, aby potlačil smích při pohledu na Malfoyovo zklamání. Byly prostě věci, na které jste se mohli kdykoliv spolehnout.

„Mám rád svou hůlku a jistě uznáš, že nosit sebou _tamtu_ by bylo trochu nezodpovědné. Je dobře ukrytá, a i kdyby mě někdo porazil, nikdo ji nenajde a už nikdy nepoužije. Její moc je nebezpečná a způsob jejího předávání ještě víc. Jsem opravdu rád, že tohle pravidlo neplatí u ostatních hůlek," téhle myšlence se zasmál. „Po všech těch půtkách ve škole, by nakonec nikdo neměl dobře fungující hůlku."

Lucius ho chvíli soustředěně sledoval a pak se usmál. „Samozřejmě máš pravdu. Odpusť můj záchvat sběratelské vášně," spiklenecky na něho mrknul a dodal. „Ale slyšel jsem taky zvěsti o neviditelném plášti, neobyčejné kvality a schopností, a který se v jisté rodině dědí z generace na generaci."

Harry se málem poprskal svou kávou. „Jak to víš?"

„Draco byl možná trochu unáhlený ve svých skutcích, ale také velmi vnímavý. Některá jeho vyprávění příhod ze školy mě přivedla na myšlenku, kterou jsem si později ověřil. Přiznám, že mě to stálo nechutnou spoustu peněz, ale nelituji."

Harry zarytě mlčel, odmítajíc cokoliv v tomto směru komentovat. Luciusovo spokojené pochechtávaní nad kávou ho však ujistilo, že k tomu není třeba nic dodávat.

„Sice vůbec nechápu, o čem to tu vlastně mluvíš, ale přivádí mě to na myšlenku, že tvůj zájem o mou osobu má čistě materiální základ," zabručel trochu znechuceně a vysloužil si tím Luciusův krátký výbuch smíchu. Upřímně a od srdce se zasmál, což Harryho potěšilo i naštvalo zároveň.

„Nerad jsem ranil tvé city," prohlásil muž, „ale všechno se vším souvisí. Ve tvé osobě se prostě a jednoduše spojuje spousta výjimečných prvků, které jsou předmětem touhy všech, kteří stojí stranou. Chápu, že bys chtěl, aby tě někdo miloval jenom tak, tělo a duši. Jenže všechny ty věci kolem k tobě prostě patří a vytvářejí skutečnou a reálnou osobnost Harryho Pottera. Musíš se s tím konečně smířit, jinak nebudeš nikdy šťastný."

Nečekaná moudrost Malfoyova prohlášení Harryho trochu zaskočila. Mia s Ronem mu tohle říkali snad stokrát, proč po stoprvé je ochoten to akceptovat právě z úst Luciuse Malfoye? Protože věřil, že ty řeči o lásce myslí vážně? Je skutečně možné, že to byl právě Lucius, kdo ho označil? Upřímně tomu věřil, ale potřeboval jistotu. Proč si znovu nezahrát?

„Myslím, že k tomu není co dodat," uzavřel radši předchozí téma, „ale chtěl bych znát tvůj názor na jinou věc." Malfoy naznačil, aby pokračoval. „Hermiona četla tvou knihu a objevila spoustu zajímavých věcí. Mezi jinými i rituál zvaný Meus, který mi z nepochopitelných důvodů připadá strašně povědomý," odmlčel se a čekal. _Tak co, Luciusi, chytneš se?_

„Máš pocit, že se tě to nějak týká?" zeptal se s nezaujatým výrazem blonďatý muž.

„Ne pocit, naprostou jistotu, kterou Mia podpořila precizním provedením kouzla Revelatio signum. Jsem označený, Luciusi, a nevím, kdo mi to udělal!"

„To je mrzuté," protáhl Malfoy, „Co s tím hodláš udělat?" Pořád neprojevil známky účasti.

„Vím, jak to kouzlo funguje a že „pachatel" má povědomí o tom, jak se cítím, a může mě lokalizovat. Mám svou teorii a doufám, že mi s ní poradíš." Harry plánoval Malfoye opět trochu pozlobit.

„Mám v práci kolegu, nějakého Seana Flitwicka. Je to velmi dobrý přítel a mám ho rád." Po poslední poznámce se Lucius nespokojeně zachrul. Harry přitlačil.

„Je vysoký, pohledný, ale to není podstatné," odmávl to rukou. „Hlavní je, že už několikrát byl právě tam, kde jsem ho potřeboval. Objevil se právě, když jsem byl v maléru a nikdy nebyl schopen důvěryhodně vysvětlit, jak se to dozvěděl, jestli mi rozumíš."

Lucius už se mračil jako bouřkový mrak. „A ty si myslíš, že to on je původcem tvého označení?" zeptal se podrážděně. Harry si v suchu spokojeně zamnul ruce.

„Samozřejmě! Kdo jiný? Všechno na něj pasuje!" Nadšeně vyskočil, předstírajíc své svaté přesvědčení. „Co myslíš?" Obrátil se přímo na muže, který právě teď vypadal, že brzo exploduje. _A mám tě!_

Lucius ze svého křesla vstal tak prudce, až mu zavlály vlasy kolem hlavy. Upřel svůj plamenný pohled na Harryho, chřípí nosu se mu chvělo rozčilením. Pomalu se vydal směrem vpřed. Byl na něho impozantní pohled a Harry si to vyloženě užíval.

„Myslím, že je třeba tě vyvést z tvého omylu dřív, než uděláš nějakou nepředloženost," drtil mezi zuby.

„Jakou třeba?" provokoval mladík chvíli před tím, než byl uchopen za hábit a přitažen k rozzuřenému muži. Malý okamžik na sebe hleděli z bezprostřední blízkosti, tváře jim hladil zrychlený dech toho druhého.

„To já, já jsem tě označil! Jsi můj!" a svá slova podtrhl tím, že Harryho tvrdě políbil. Byl to elektrizující okamžik a Harrymu se na chvíli podlomila kolena. Přesto se vymanil ze sevření a ustoupil.

„Nejsem věc, nemůžeš mě vlastnit," odporoval prudce.

„Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že jsi věc!" namítl okamžitě muž. „Ale o tom vlastnictví bychom mohli trochu diskutovat," dodal dráždivě a opět se přiblížil k Harrymu. „Nechceš snad Malfoyovi vyčítat, že je Malfoy?"

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	22. Vita Pro Magia

**22. kapitola – Vita pro Magia**

Záře hořících svící se snažila rozehnat tmu, ale přesto tam bylo ponuro. Možná to bylo tím rozměrným prázdným prostorem, nebo temnou magií, která vibrovala vzduchem a navozovala děsivou atmosféru. Vzduch byl teplý a vlhký, z dáli bylo slyšet zurčení vody. Místnost měla vysokou křížovou klenbu, podepřenou mnoha mohutnými sloupy, jejich podpůrné hlavice byly zdobené hrůzně se tvářícími obličeji. Nacházela se ve sklepních prostorách starobylého domu, rozlehlých tak, že na její konce chabé světlo nedohlédlo. Pět svícnů nedokázalo vyhnat tmu z koutů, ale to nebyl důvod, proč tu stály, rozmístěné uprostřed prostoru v pravidelném kruhu. A ten kruh tam skutečně byl. Zářil na podlaze vlastním stříbrným světlem a vymezoval prostor stejně zářivé pěticípé hvězdě, jejíž pět hrotů se dotýkalo pat svícnů. Každý z hrotů symbolizuje jeden magický element, které společně tvoří základ celé magie. Byly to síly země, vzduchu, ohně, vody a ducha, a každý svícen byl runami označen odpovídajícím symbolem jedné z nich. Pentagram právě žil svým vlastním životem.

Nejdůležitější však byly dvě postavy přímo uprostřed. Starší muž s obnaženou hrudí ležel na zádech, ruce rozhozené do stran, nehty zarýval do kamene. Znehybněný magií vydával tiché bolestné steny, zatímco přímo nad ním klečela postava v kápi s rituálním nožem v pravé ruce. Právě rychlými tahy dokončila symbol Finio přímo na kůži muže pod ním. Čerstvé rány začaly ronit rudé kapky krve a zpod kápě klečícího se ozvala tichá, ale zřetelná slova zaklínání.

„Vitus finio. Magia eas mea." Dozněla inkantace a lektvar, který již působil v tělech obou mužů, uvolnil jejich magii. Ta se zvedla do mohutného víru nad nimi, kde se spojila v jednu a svou intenzitou hrozila narušením kruhu. Vzduch se chvěl nezkrotnou silou. Muž v kápi rychle zvedl dýku, kterou teď držel oběma rukama, ignorujíc zděšený výraz očí muže ležícího na zemi. Spěchal, protože ani pro něho nebyl rituál příjemný a navíc, pokud by došlo k nějakému narušení, hrozily nepředvídatelné následky. Rychlým švihem bodl dýku rovnou do srdce a jeho závěrečná inkantace „Eveniet!" se smísila se smrtelným výkřikem jeho oběti. S posledním výdechem umírajícího muže se veškerá uvolněná magie na chvíli zastavila a pak se vrátila do jediného žijícího těla v kruhu, a to s takovou silou, že to muže v kápi odhodilo dozadu. Magický náraz uhasil všechny svícny a zářivý pentagram zmizel. Bylo dokonáno.

Chvíli byla naprostá tma a ticho přerušoval jenom zrychlený dech žijícího, který se právě vzpamatovával z účinků rituálu a odolával značnému nutkání zvracet. Po chvíli se vrávoravě zvedl na nohy a čekal, až se rozbouřená magie uvnitř jeho těl uklidní. Nevolnost pomalu ustupovala a nahrazoval ji příval síly. Bylo to úžasné a opojné. Jedním máchnutím hůlky neverbálně zapálil několik loučí, které opět prosvětlily nejbližší prostor. Nezadržitelně v něm stoupal pocit moci a neskromné spokojenosti se sebou samým. Muž mírně zaklonil hlavu a vydal mohutný výkřik. Žádna slova, pouze zvuk vítězství.

Z tmavých stínů za sloupy vystoupilo několik postav, které s posvátnou úctou sledovaly celý proces a nyní se uctivě sklonily před svým pánem.

Ale to ještě nebyl konec. On chtěl víc, mnohem víc!

ooOoo

Harry seděl ve své kanceláři, srkal své první ranní kafe a přerovnával bezmyšlenkovitě papíry na stole. Ne, že by neměl žádné myšlenky. Měl jich snad tisíc, ale ani jednu na práci. Ještě se mu v hlavě přehrával včerejší večer a hlavně jeho závěr. Lucius Malfoy se přiznal. Přiznal, že má na svědomí Meus, kterým je Harry označen. Byl docela pyšný na způsob, jakým Luciuse přiměl k přiznání. Skrytý Zmijozel uvnitř něho spokojeně předl. Použil Seana jako návnadu a povedlo se. Vlastně neměl co ztratit. To mu mimochodem připomnělo, že musí ještě zjistit, jakou v tom příběhu hraje Sean roli. Později.

Přiznáním to ovšem nekončilo. Harry Luciuse prudce obvinil z manipulace a podezřelých záměrů. Měl pocit, že ho Lucius zneužil, a hrozně ho to hnětlo. Ten samozřejmě, s veškerou svou arogancí, naprosto popíral jakoukoli vinu a navíc se drze, aspoň z Harryho pohledu, dožadoval svých vlastnických práv. To věci moc neprospívalo, protože, i když Harry shledával Luciuse žádoucím, nesmírně žádoucím, tenhle přístup mu zapaloval koudel u zadku. Když nad tím dnes přemýšlel, nebyl příliš pyšný na svůj výbuch vzteku. Ale už s tím nemohl nic dělat, ale trochu zlomyslně ho těšilo, že ani Lucuis nedokázal zachovat chladnou tvář. Nad tou myšlenkou se spokojeně ušklíbl.

….…

„Přes všechna tvá ujištění se pořád chováš, jako bych byl tvůj majetek! A to teda nejsem!" řval rozlíceně.

„Nejsi můj majetek, ale přesto mi patříš. A netvař se, že nevíš jak to myslím," přistoupil k němu Lucius a dlaní se dotkl toho místa na hrudi.

„Moc dobře vím, jak to myslíš," zavrčel Harry a vycouval z dosahu doteku, který hrozil, že ho spálí. „Jenom mi trochu uniká tvůj motiv."

„Je velmi prostý. Získal jsem informace o tom, co se chystá a okamžitě jsem věděl, že právě ty budeš cílem. Chceš-li někoho okrást, rozhlédneš se nejdříve po těch nejbohatších. A ty přímo čníš jako věž nade všemi. Rozhodl jsem se jim překazit plány a tohle mi připadalo jako velmi vhodný způsob."

„Vhodný způsob podle tvého měřítka?" rýpnul si Harry. „Nemohl jsi prostě všechno nahlásit na ministerstvo a nechat to na nás?"

„Ale z toho bych nic nezískal," upozornil ho muž na zcela zjevné.

Harry prudce vtáhl vzduch nosem. Proč je pro některé lidi prospěch na prvním místě? Štvalo ho, že právě tenhle přístup hýbe celou společností. Politika. „Co třeba pocit z dobrého skutku?" odpálil, ačkoli tušil, co bude následovat.

Lucius se zasmál a udělal rukou gesto, jako když se snaží uchopit vzduch a pak mu ukázal prázdnou dlaň.

„A co jsi tím teda získal?" vyštěkl mladík.

„Velmi reálný příslib mimořádného milence? Muže, který je mocný, slavný a navíc je majitelem Relikvií smrti? Hmm, tvůj vzhled taky není k zahození, víš to?" protahoval Malfoy a sjížděl očima Harryho postavu. Tomu bylo nad slunce jasné, že se muž na jeho účet ohromně baví.

„Takže jsem další obdivuhodná věc do tvé sbírky?"

„Už jsem ti říkal, že pro mě nejsi věc!" odpověděl Lucius mírně podrážděně.

…..

Harry se musel usmát při vzpomínce, jak tam na sebe řvali. Byli jako oheň a voda. Nebo spíš jako oheň s dynamitem. Zničující kombinace. Když Lucius odložil masku rezervované zdvořilosti, odhalil velmi energického a výbušného muže. A Harrymu se to líbilo. Líbil se mu ten vášnivý muž. A líbilo se mu, že právě on dokázal, aby Malfoy odhodil naučené konvence a byl na chvíli sám sebou. Nehodlal mu ovšem jen tak odpustit. Nedá se jen tak pominout, když na vás někdo použije černou magii, ať už jsou jeho úmysly jakékoli. A navíc mu vymazal paměť. Když se však dožadoval vrácení vzpomínky, odbyl ho Lucius s tím, že na to je ještě příliš brzy. Harry ho však překvapil, když mu sdělil některé detaily, které se mu vybavily v jeho snech. Muž ho stihl velmi nečitelným pohledem, ale stál si na svém. Paličák jeden zatvrzelý.

….

Hádku nakonec ukončil Harry pomyslným prásknutím dveří. Rozzuřeně prohlásil, že je nejvyšší čas jít domů a srovnat si myšlenky, a s tím se rychlým krokem vydal před bránu, odkud se hodlal přemístit rovnou domů. Spěchal, protože měl obavy, že mu Lucius bude chtít zabránit v odchodu nebo něco takového. Proto ani nebyl překvapený, když na něho u brány už čekal. No jistě, on se může na svém pozemku přemisťovat, jak je libo.

Harry ho hodlal ignorovat a projít kolem něho bez zastavení, ale jak to tak bývá, jeho úmysly nebyly akceptovány. Lucius ho popadl za zápěstí, přitáhl si ho těsně k sobě a bez okolků políbil. Nesmlouvavě, dobyvatelsky, ale přesto neubližoval. Druhou rukou ho vzal lehce kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho. Když se ale Harry po chvilce vymanil z objetí, nebránil mu.

„Co to…." začal bublat Harry, ale byl přerušen.

„Jen jsem ti chtěl připomenout, než odsud odejdeš, že jsem velmi majetnický a velmi žárlivý," propaloval ho pohledem.

„Tohle celé je šílené! Copak to nechápeš?" vybuchl mladík podrážděně. Tenhle muž si na něho činil nároky bez ohledu na jejich společenské postavení. Bystrozor v první linii a aristokrat s neslavnou minulostí a pochybnou současností. Copak to vůbec jde?

„Já vlastně miluji šílené věci," prohlásil s kyselým úsměvem Malfoy. „Přeji dobrou noc," zašeptal mu do ucha a s drobnou úklonou gentlemana zmizel.

No jasně, ten musí mít vždycky poslední slovo, ušklíbl se v duchu Harry, než se sám přemístil domů.

ooOoo

„Haló! Je tam někdo?" Tohle volání ho stáhlo zpět na zem a Harry zaostřil svůj nepřítomný pohled. Přímo před ním byl obličej rámovaný světle hnědými vlasy. Díval se přímo do oříškových očí.

„Co je? Co na mě tak zíráš?" mírně uhnul, aby se dostal z bezprostřední Jasonovy blízkosti.

„Já že zírám?" smál se přítel a kolega. „To ty tady čumíš do blba a usmíváš se jako debílek." Sanders se vzadu u svého stolu tiše pochechtával.

„Jenom jsem se zamyslel," prohlásil otráveně Harry. Nehodlal svým kolegům bystrozorům vyprávět, čeho se stal součástí. Bílá magie, černá magie, jsou prostě věci, do kterých nikomu nic není.

„Ohó!" zvolal Jason. „Zamyslel, jó? Spíš vypadáš totálně zamilovaně a ... Já bych měl vlastně žárlit!"

Harry už se nadechoval, že ho setře. _Já, že vypadám zamilovaně?_

„Proberte se oba," uzemnil je Sean. „Za chvíli je tady Bradáč. Něco se děje, pánové." Významně se odmlčel a všechny je poctil svým pohledem.

Už se chystali ho vyslýchat, jestli neví o čem to je, když do dveří jejich kanceláře vstoupil sám Bradáč a za ním následoval Ron, Hermiona a několik dalších kolegů. Harry hned vyskočil a přenechal svou židli těhotné kamarádce, která se mu odvděčila úsměvem.

„Takže vážení, proč jsem vás svolal takhle brzo ráno," začal jejich šéf řečnickou otázkou. „Všechno nasvědčuje tomu, že se stalo právě to, čeho jsme se obávali." Všichni přítomní po sobě zděšeně pohlédli.

„Právě dnes v noci byl zaznamenán neznámý výboj magie, jehož lokalizace je dost neurčitá. Vlastně nulová. Ten, kdo to způsobil, se náramně pojistil, takže je jasné, že nejde o nějakou lapálii nebo náhodnou záležitost."

„Rituál Vita pro Magia," vydechl Harry. Bradáč jenom přikývnul a Harry tak pokračoval. „Pachatele neznáme, ale známe už oběť? Z toho by se přece dalo vycházet."

„Zatím nemáme hlášenou žádnou pohřešovanou osobu, ale je ještě moc brzo. Uvidíme v nejbližších hodinách." Bradáč si sedl na kraj nejbližšího stolu a prsty si prohrábl plnovous. „Všechno to jde nějak moc rychle a my se bohužel nemáme čeho chytit. Na statku jsme zjistili stopy černé magie, ale zatím jsme nikoho nenačapali. Zřejmě jsme je vyplašili."

„Myslel jsem, že jejich cílem budu především já, podle těch posledních útoků," přiznal tiše Harry.

„Tak to asi původně bylo," připustil šéf bystrozorů, „ale zřejmě mu došlo, že pro začátek jsi příliš těžký oříšek."

„To ovšem neznamená," ozvala se Mia, „že jsi přestal být cílem. Vypadá to, když to řeknu blbě, že na tebe sbírá síly. To si aspoň myslím já." Zvedla ruce v gestu rezignace.

„Takhle ale může být obětí kdokoli, kdo má aspoň špetku magie!" vykřikl zděšeně jeden z bystrozorů.

„Přesně," zabručel Ron. „Budeme muset informovat veřejnost."

„To ale vyvolá paniku," ozval se Sanders. „Nenadělá to víc škody, než užitku?"

„To je bohužel riziko, které pravděpodobně budeme muset podstoupit," prohlásil nesmlouvavě Bradáč. „Nikdo by neocenil, že jsme o nebezpečí věděli a neumožnili lidem se na to připravit. Rozhodnutí však už neleží na nás, ale na Starostolci. Ti už byli informováni a veřejné prohlášení je na nich."

„Takže, co teď?" vyslovil nahlas Sean otázku, kterou měli na jazyku všichni.

To rozpoutalo mnohohlasnou debatu, jejímž cílem bylo určit další směr jejich konání. Padlo několik návrhů, některé dobré, jiné horší, ale každý nápad byl platný. Nejhorší však bylo, že museli především vyčkat, kdo vyplave jako první oběť. Netrpělivě na tu informaci čekali, protože ji nutně potřebovali pro další vyšetřování a přitom se jí vlastně děsili. Kdo byl ten, komu již nebylo pomoci a jehož magická síla byla ukradena.

ooOoo

Bylo pozdní dopoledne a Harry seděl v kanceláři sám u svého stolu. Porada byla bouřlivá a nakonec byly rozděleny úkoly. Kolegové se rozběhli po své práci a Harry měl být „držen u ledu", jak pravil Bradáč. Hrabal se tu v papírech a byl z toho pěkně otrávený. Žvýkal sendvič, protože neměl chuť jít někam na oběd. Starostmi měl stažený žaludek, takže si své jídlo ani nevychutnával. Popravdě, ten sendvič mu chutnal jako piliny. Znechuceně odhodil zbytek do šuplíku a razantně ho zašoupl. Měl neodbytný pocit, že se něco musí stát. Nervózně vstal a přecházel po místnosti jako tygr v kleci. Do háje! Odpoledne musí obejít všechny své přátele a vysvětlit jim, co se děje. Ale hlavně je řádně instruovat, jak se v tento čas ochránit před možným napadením a únosem.

Právě promýšlel všechny možné magické ochrany, když se bez klepání rozrazily dveře. Překvapeně vzhlédl a zarazil se při pohledu na svého přítele ze školy. Vypadal strašně zničeně.

„Zachary! Co se stalo?" vykročil mu v ústrety.

Mladík tam stál, bledý jako stěna, v očích mu stály slzy. Podle začervenalého bělma už také mnoho slz prolil.

„Můj táta, Harry," zašeptal zdrceně. Vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí. „Je mrtvý!"

Harry se zastavil v pohybu. _To ne!_

„Kde je?" zeptal se naléhavě.

„Nevím," přiznal Zachariáš.

„A jak víš, že je mrtvý? Jsi si tím jistý?" Odtáhl mladíka ode dveří a natlačil ho do židle. Ten se na ni sesul jako hromádka neštěstí.

„Když jsem se ráno probudil, u postele se vznášel balíček pergamenů," jeho hlas se zadrhnul a Harry mávnutím ruky vykouzlil sklenici s vodou. Zach se nad tím ani nepozastavil a vděčně ji do sebe obrátil.

„Byla to jeho poslední vůle, Harry! Víš, co to znamená?!" Mladík se nepokrytě rozeštkal a v tu chvíli nebyl k zastavení. Harry se k němu sehnul, sebral mu prázdnou sklenici a chlácholivě ho objal. Čekal, až se trochu uklidní.

Zach se vymanil z jeho objetí a začal po kapsách hledat kapesník, do kterého se pak vysmrkal. Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Součástí závěti byl i dopis pro tebe, Harry," zalovil v náprsní kapse a podal mu celkem objemný dopis.

„Proč jsi s tím přišel až teď," zeptal se vlídně Harry, když od něj přebíral zásilku.

„Nezlob se, ale zpanikařil jsem," přiznal mladík. „Mojí jedinou myšlenkou bylo, ho najít. Ujistit se, že je to pravda. Nebo spíš, že to není pravda. Chápeš?"

Harry ho poplácal po rameni na znamení porozumění. Pak rozbalil objemnou obálku, přečetl si dopis, který začínal jeho oslovením. Zbývající dva pergameny, které byly přiloženy, rychle přelétl očima. _Tohle musím okamžitě předat Bradáčovi_, pomyslel si. Zvedl hlavu a setkal se s pohledem nešťastného přítele.

"Nebyla to náhoda, že jo? Určitě se do něčeho zapletl." Zach se tvářil, jakoby čekal na ortel.

„Tvůj otec, Zachary, byl odvážný muž. Teď ti nemůžu říct žádné větší podrobnosti, ale brzy ti vysvětlím, o co šlo. Jenom je mi líto, že s tím nepřišel dřív a rovnou za námi. Ale nelze mu nic vyčítat, my sami v tom ještě tápeme."

„Hrozí nějaké další nebezpečí?"

„Dnes pravděpodobně vydá Starostolec prohlášení, ale zasloužíš si vědět, že existuje skupina lidí, kteří plánují unášet a zabíjet kouzelníky, aby získali jejich magii."

„A můj otec se stal jejich obětí?"

„Pravděpodobně tou první, protože byl blízko a evidentně byl nepohodlný."

Zachary zmučeně opřel tvář do dlaní. Bylo vidět, že opět přemáhá pláč. Pak se ale vzmužil a zvedl odhodlaně hlavu.

„Můžu vám být nějak užitečný?" zeptal se v naději, že by mohl pomoci dopadnout pachatele.

Harry zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou. „V tuhle chvíli ne. Ještě je třeba spoustu věcí ověřit. Ale pokud budu něco potřebovat, určitě ti dám vědět, to si piš," podal svému příteli ruku a pomohl mu vstát. „To nejužitečnější jsi už udělal," zamával dopisem. „Teď běž domů, k rodině. Určitě potřebují tvou podporu."

„Máš pravdu, jsem nejstarší syn a tím pádem jsem teď hlavou rodiny. No není to směšné?" zasmál se trochu hystericky a vydal se ke dveřím. Harry ho povzbudivě poplácal po rameni.

„Určitě se mi ozvi, pokud ... však víš," ujistil se ještě kamarád, než za ním zapadly dveře.

Harry chvíli zíral na dveře. Bylo mu Zacha hrozně líto. Ve škole mu lezl trochu na nervy, protože byl poseroutka. Svůj život by mu rozhodně nesvěřil. Ale časem se stali celkem přátelé, protože Zach uměl být zábavný společník. Teď se však musí vyrovnat se smrtí svého otce.

Tohle si nezaslouží nikdo, ale u přátel to bolí jaksi víc. Hrozné na tom bylo, že tělo Zacharyho otce pravděpodobně nikdy nenajdou. To byla jedna z nevýhod tohoto světa. Hmatatelné důkazy zločinu nenávratně a beze stopy mizely. Zatracená práce.

Rozložil dopis a znovu se pozorně začetl.

_**Vážený pane Pottere.**_

_**To, že v rukou držíte tento list, znamená, že se stalo to nejhorší pro mne a mou rodinu. Jsem mrtev. **_

_**Obracím se na Vás nejenom jako na záštitu kouzelnického světa, ale hlavně jako na přítele mého syna Zachariáše.**_

_**Předpokládám, že se vám již donesla zmínka o uskupení čistokrevných kouzelníků pod názvem Potentia Sincerus, jehož jsem byl součástí.**_

_**Vězte, že jsme se doposud neprovinili ničím než vlastním pocitem jedinečnosti, kterým jsme se hloupě opájeli v naivní jistotě, že jsme něco víc. Čistí a mocní. **_

_**Jak bláhoví jsme byli, nám ukázaly především události poslední války, kdy polokrevní a u mudlů narození kouzelníci dokázali věci, na které jsme MY jen se zahanbením z povzdálí hleděli. Není to v původu.**_

_**Tehdy jsme pochopili, že takováto nabubřelá a narcistická uskupení jsou nebezpečná a jsou především podhoubím pro takové, jako byl Vy-víte-kdo a jeho následovníci. **_

_**Odpusťte však starcům, že nedokázali opustit zaběhnuté zvyky a staré přátele. A i když jsme se scházeli již jen jako bezejmenní za účelem příjemného posezení a drobných kratochvílí, Potentia Sincerus už žila vlastním životem.**_

_**Uvnitř se schovávalo jádro zla a my nic netušili. Naší povinností však je očistit naše jméno a zabránit nejhoršímu. Nádor není velký, ale už zarostl příliš hluboko a má vlastní obranný mechanismus. To, že jsem mrtev, je toho důkazem.**_

_**Je mi líto, že nemohu přímo ukázat prstem, ale poskytnu Vám všechny dostupné informace, které přikládám k tomuto dopisu. **_

_**Toto je ten nejdůležitější odkaz mé rodině a já věřím, že s ním naložíte správně. Má smrt pak bude mít smysl.**_

_**S úctou **_

_**Jonathan Smith, starožitník**_

Nebylo pochyb o tom, že měli právě neuvěřitelnou kliku. Pan Smith byl opravdu důsledný. Jména, data, schůzky a jeho vlastní závěry k poznatkům o černé magii. Ale hlavně, a to Harryho opravdu nadchlo, kalendář pravidelných plánovaných akcí, na kterých se pravděpodobně jenom tlachalo, jak naznačil Zachův otec, nicméně lze předpokládat, že členové té „odnože" tam budou také. Větřil šanci.

Sevřel v ruce ten právě nabitý poklad a vypálil z kanceláře rovnou za Bradáčem doufaje, že ho zastihne.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	23. Milenecké volání

**23. kapitola – Milenecké volání**

Harry se připravoval na cestu. Včera u Bradáče, když se probírali všemi informacemi, které jim poskytl chudák pan Smith, získali spoustu poznatků, tolik potřených, aby se pohnuli dál. Konečně měli v ruce něco hmatatelnějšího, než byly dosavadní domněnky. Mimo jiné se blížilo jedno z pravidelných setkání spolku Potentia Sincerus, a to v jedněch vyhlášených lázních, kam s oblibou jezdívali i mudlové. Tato volba místa byla nečekaná, ale ne zas tak nepochopitelná. Byli tu opravdu skryti.

Schůzka se má konat v sobotu večer, to je zítra. To znamená, že v průběhu sobotního odpoledne se začnou sjíždět členové, a bylo třeba to tam omrknout už dnes, aby byli připravení. To místo mělo svou minulost, o které mudlové ani netušili, a proto bylo třeba nejvyšší opatrnosti.

Bylo to narychlo, ale takové příležitosti nemohli nevyužít a také nesměli udělat zbytečnou chybu.

Potřebovali se infiltrovat mezi mudlovský personál lázní a on, jako jediný z vhodných bystrozorů, byl vychovaný mezi mudly a měl proto ty správné předpoklady. I když se to Ronovi, Mie a ani Bradáčovi nelíbilo, Harry si to nenechal vymluvit. Vytáhl sportovní tašku, kterou si před časem koupil v mudlovském Londýně a začal tam házet oblečení a pár osobních věcí, včetně lahviček mnoholičného lektvaru, které mu dodal Bradáč. Ty měl uložené ve speciálně magicky upraveném pouzdře, aby se nerozbily. Náhodnému pozorovateli mělo pouzdro připadat jako taštička na kosmetiku. Kromě Bradáče nikdo nevěděl, jak bude Harry vypadat, a to mu vyhovovalo. Jeho mise podléhala přísnému utajení, takže o tom, kromě jmenovaných a několika mála zainteresovaných kolegů, nikdo nevěděl. Bylo třeba v tichosti omrknout společnost, která se tam měla sejít a vytipovat možné podezřelé.

Mimo jiné dostal i přenášedlo pro případ nouze. Byl to malý křesťanský křížek, který mu teď visel na krku, a který se aktivoval stisknutím drobného červeného kamínku uprostřed. Bradáč samozřejmě nemohl tušit, že Harry má v záloze ještě jednu možnou pomoc. Luciuse Malfoye. Byl to vlastně hrozně zvláštní pocit a Harry musel uznat, že nebyl nepříjemný. Jak tam tak stál nad tou taškou, jen v riflích, ponožkách a chystal se obléct triko, bezděčně zajel rukou tam, kde před nedávnem zářil Meus. Dotkl se toho místa a myšlenkami zabloudil...

„Někam se chystáš?" ozvalo se za ním a Harry zareagoval okamžitým obratem, ani netušil, jak mu hůlka vklouzla do ruky. Stál tam s napřaženou hůlkou a zíral do samolibé tváře Luciuse Malfoye, který se, s rukama založenýma na prsou, ležérně se opíral o futra.

„Ani jsem tě neslyšel... Jak si se dostal dovnitř!" Harry byl opravdu dost vykolejený. Ochrany svého domu pravidelně kontroloval a byl si jistý, že nikdo nepovolaný neprojde. A navíc se prasácky lekl.

„Nemohl jsem nevyslyšet tvé milenecké volání," protahoval spokojeně Lucius a chtivě shlížel na polonahé tělo. „Tvé ochrany mě nechaly projít, Harry. Zřejmě příjemný vedlejší efekt našeho spojení."

„Cože?" zděsil se mladík a fofrem natáhl triko, k Luciusově nelibosti. „Milen...," spolkl, co chtěl původně říct. „Nevolal jsem tě!"

„Chceš tedy říct, že ses nedotkl svého znamení a nemyslel při tom na mne? Jak smutné," posmíval se Lucius.

„Eh," vyrazil ze sebe Harry, když si uvědomil, že právě to před chvílí udělal.

„Přesně jak říkáš," poškádlil ho Lucius, spustil ruce a odlepil se od futra.

„Když to teda funguje, jak říkáš ...," Harry zcela nestatečně zacouval za křeslo, čímž si vysloužil opravdu zářivý úsměv druhého muže. Ale teď opravdu neměl čas na laškování. „Už dříve jsem se toho znamení dotýkal. Proč teď?"

„Oh, to byl opravdu vybraný způsob mučení, které jsem na sebe nevědomky uvalil. Hlavně v poslední době jsem volání cítil dost často. Byl jsem v podezření, že?" Lucius se pobaveně zasmál a udělal pár pomalých kroků směrem do ložnice. „Ale teď, když už víš, jak se věci mají, můžu na tvé volání kdykoli odpovědět," jeho hlas přímo lákal k neřesti.

Trnutí ve slabinách, které Harry cítil, mluvilo za vše. _Merline! Tohle je mučení!_ Harry obkroužil křeslo, aby udržel vzdálenost.

„A existuje způsob, jak můžeš zavolat ty mě? Rád bych byl o takové možnosti předem informován," dodal trochu jízlivě.

„Spolu určitě na něco přijdeme," sliboval muž se zajiskřením v očích a Harry si byl jistý, že o to nestojí. Ve lhaní sám sobě byl prostě přeborník.

„Právě teď však na to není moc času." Harry rychle vklouzl do bot, popadl svou tašku a protáhl se na chodbu, odkud pokračoval do obýváku. „Mám práci a chystám se k odchodu." Lucius ho následoval a přitom se nenuceně rozhlížel po domě.

„Dost se to tu změnilo od té doby, kdy jsem tu byl naposledy. Už je to dlouho," pronesl a své tělo elegantně složil do křesla, zatímco Harry odložil své zavazadlo u krbu.

„Trochu jsem to předělal k obrazu svému. Dáš si něco k pití?" vzpomněl si Harry na slušné vychování.

„Whisky, děkuji," usmál se Lucius a spokojeně pozoroval, jak Harry otevřel prosklenou skříňku a vyndal z ní láhev a dvě skleničky.

„Ty už jsi tady někdy byl?" divil se mladík, když mu podával jednu sklenku. „Tohle bývalo sídlo Fénixova řádu. Netušil jsem, že to tu znáš."

„Jistě, když to bylo sídlo řádu, tak byl dům skryt pod Fideliem a nemohl ho najít ani ten, kdo tu již byl, pokud nebyl pozván. Ale před tím to bylo sídlo Blacků. A to byli příbuzní Malfoyů, vzpomínáš?"

„No jo, to jsem si neuvědomil," přiznal Harry a usrknul si whisky. „Bývalo tu dost rušno, za války," zavzpomínal, „ale teď jsem tu úplně sám."

„Ty nemáš domácího skřítka? Předpokládal jsem, že jsi po Blackovi nějakého zdědil."

„Jo, Kráturu. Ale už je v pánu"

„Proč sis nepořídíš jiného?" zeptal se opatrně Lucius a upil ze své sklenky.

„Vyrostl jsem u mudlů. Umím se o sebe docela dobře postarat sám."

„Ach tak. Takže uklízíš, vaříš a podobně?" Lucius pobaveně zvedl obočí.

„Na uklízení existují docela efektivní kouzla, která mě naučila mamka Weasleyová a vařit mě baví. Občas." Harry se pobaveně zasmál a plácl sebou do druhého křesla.

„Poslyš, teď mě napadlo, dostaneš se sem přes mé ochrany, i když tě … nezavolám?" Harryho tahle otázka dost zajímala.

„Zatím jsem to nezkoušel, ale co není, může být," Lucius se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Bojíš se mě?"

„To určitě," vyprskl ironicky Harry, „ale rád bych věděl, co mě do budoucna čeká."

„Někdy to můžeme vyzkoušet, ale myslím, že pokud mě nezavoláš … tím milým způsobem, tak tvé ochrany neprolomím. Tím jsem si skoro jistý."

„No uvidíme …," Harry přerušil svou řeč, protože na okně přistála sova. Kopnul do sebe poslední doušek, odložil sklenku na stolek a šel otevřít okno.

Sova k němu natáhla nožku, aby si mohl vzít svou poštu a Harry ji za to odměnil pamlskem. Zíral na dopis, bezmyšlenkovitě okno zase zavřel a otočil se směrem do pokoje. Věděl od koho ten dopis je. Úplně na něho zapomněl. Vyšel z pokoje a ve skříni na chodbě prošacoval svůj hábit. Když se vrátil do obývacího pokoje, držel už dopisy dva a trochu bezradně na ně koukal.

„Hm, myslím, že jsem něco prošvihnul," pronesl zamyšleně. Vzhlédl právě včas, aby spatřil Luciuse , jak naprosto znechuceně hledí na jeho poštu.

„Můžu hádat? Dopisy od tvého „ach-tak-statečného" přítele," vyplivl tak jedovatě, že měl Harry nutkání se zasmát. _Lucius opravdu žárlí, jak milé!_

„Jo, Mathias. Úplně jsem na něho zapomněl," přiznal a odložil dopisy na stolek. „Jeden dopis mohl znamenat, že se mnou definitivně skončil, ale dva… Předpokládám, že se mi omlouvá."

„Dovol mi tvé dilema definitivně ukončit," prohlásil Malfoy tak chladně, že upoutal Harryho pozornost. Zvedl k němu oči a zaregistroval, že drží v ruce hůlku.

„Incendio," a dopisy vzplály jasným plamenem.

„Hej!" vykřikl pobouřeně Harry. „Nezbláznil ses? To je _moje_ pošta!"

„Promiň," řekl, ale vůbec to neznělo jako omluva. „Už jsem ti objasnil, že jsem velmi žárlivý. A dělit se o tebe s tím...", zdá se, že Lucius nenašel vhodné urážlivé slovo, „ je pro mne nedůstojné. Nediv se, že jsem se trochu neovládl." Lucius s poklidem a se špatně skrývaným potěšením zastrčil svou hůlku zpět.

„No ty se mi snad zdáš!" Harry uvnitř doslova bobtnal. „Nemůžeš mi zasahovat do mého osobního života!"

„Už jsem do tvého života zasáhl, i když ty se tomu z nepochopitelných důvodů pořád vzpíráš," muž se zamračil. „Smiř se s tím. Jsi můj." Vstal a vykročil směrem k Harrymu.

„Ty mě tak štveš!" Harry se zalykal bezmocným vztekem, když ho Lucius přitáhl k sobě.

Snažil se ho odstrčit, ale neuspěl.

Muž si ho jednou rukou pevně přitiskl k tělu a druhou ho držel za zátylek. Obličeje měli tak blízko. Pevný pohled očí, ty Harryho doslova metaly blesky. Kdyby opravdu chtěl, udělal by s Luciusem krátký proces, stačilo jenom uvolnit potřebnou magii. Ale on mu z nějakého důvodu nechtěl ublížit, a navíc měl pocit, že Lucius to moc dobře ví a hodlá této své výhody jak se patří využít. Harry bezmocně zuřil. Jeho vztek patřil Luciusovi, jemu samému a celé téhle pitomé situaci. _Merline, vždyť já vlastně nevím, co chci! Oprava, vím, co chci a taky vím, že bych to chtít neměl. Stává se tohle jenom mě?_

Lucius velmi zblízka pozoroval tu škálu emocí, které se promítly v Harryho tváři. „Tolik vášně," zamumlal a přisál se k těm lákavým rtům.

Harry se ještě snažil vzpírat a z objetí se nějak vykroutit. Moc si tím však neposloužil, protože tření jejich těl vyvolalo oboustrannou reakci. Nedokázal potlačit krátké zasténání, které však stačilo na to, aby Lucius svůj polibek prohloubil. Líbal ho vášnivě, hluboce a Harry nemohl neodpovědět. Trvalo opravdu jen malou chvíli a oba se v polibku zcela ztratili. Nic jiného nebylo.

Trvalo to vteřiny, minuty? Kdo v téhle situaci zvládne sledovat běh času? Harry ucítil nenechavou ruku, která zabloudila pod jeho triko a laskala jeho holou kůži. Bylo to tak příjemné, chtěl víc… Stop! Prudce odstrčil muže, který se chystal protestovat. Radši rychle ustoupil z jeho dosahu.

„N.. nemáme čas," zakoktal se. „Musím… musím jít. Je čas." Věděl, že blábolí, ale opravdu musel už jít a nechybělo moc a tohle by se zvrhlo. Otázka spálených dopisů v tuto chvíli upadla v zapomnění.

„Opravdu musíš?" pochyby a zklamaní v Luciusově hlase byly zřejmé.

„Opravdu musím," vydechl Harry. Nelíbilo se mu, že jemu samotnému je to líto. Už dřív si slíbil, že si bude Luciuse Malfoye držet od těla a štvalo ho, že mu prostě nedokáže odolat. _Merline, co jsem ti udělal, že mě tak trestáš!_

„Dobře," rezignoval neochotně Lucius. „Vraťme se tedy k prvotní otázce. Kam že se to chystáš?"

„Odjíždím na dva, na tři dny, pracovně. Nic extrémního."

Harry rozhodně nechtěl nikomu, a už vůbec ne Luciusovi, vyprávět o svém úkolu. Za prvé to bylo služební tajemství a za druhé absolutně netušil, jak by Lucius zareagoval. Rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby se mu Malfoy motal do jeho práce. Stačí, že mu leze do soukromí.

„Kam?" Jednoduchá otázka, zamračený pohled.

Harry si nevěřícně odfrknul. „Víš, že ti to nemůžu říct, Luciusi."

Pak si na něco vzpomněl a vypálil. „Víš, že Jonathan Smith, ten starožitník, co jsem tě s ním viděl, je mrtev?"

„Ano, tato informace se mi donesla," prohlásil nezaujatě Malfoy. „Jak smutné pro jeho rodinu." Pak se ovšem zarazil a zkoumavě pohlédl na mladého bystrozora. „Vyšetřuješ jeho smrt?" Ta otázka zněla dost naléhavě a Harryho to utvrdilo v jednom, Lucius ví.

„Já vím, že tenkrát ses s ním nesešel kvůli starožitnostem. A ty moc dobře víš, kdo vlastně Smith byl. Můžu se jenom dohadovat, jak hodně jsi do toho zapletený, ale o jedno tě prosím, teď stůj stranou. Je to příliš nebezpečné." Harry ukončil svou řeč a mírně se začervenal. Tiše doufal, že Lucius to vezme jako varování bystrozora a nebude v tom hledat víc. Jemný vedoucí úsměv na tváři muže ho však vyvedl z omylu. Pak se však zamračil.

„Takže vyšetřuješ jeho smrt," konstatoval spíš jen sám pro sebe.

„Ne tak docela," mlžil Harry, „jeho tělo se dosud nenašlo a tím jsou pověřeni jiní."

To, že Smith zanechal bystrozorům cenné údaje se nezmínil, nesměl. Ale kdo ví, co všechno se k Malfoyovi už doneslo. Jeho způsob získávání informací byl velmi efektivní.

„Jenom se chci ujistit, že se nebudeš motat kolem té zvrhlé bandy. Je to pro tebe, hlavně pro tebe, příliš riskantní," prohlásil Malfoy a Harry si odfrknul. _…říká bývalý Smrtijed._

„Zvrhlá banda, vážně vtipné," posmíval se. „Pokud sis nevšimnul, jsem bystrozor a tohle je moje práce. Risk je součástí mé pracovní smlouvy. A i kdyby se jednalo o tu zvrhlou bandu, jak ty říkáš, Meus nemeus, nemůžeš to ovlivnit. Smiř se s tím."

Harry trochu zlomyslně použil Luciusova vlastní slova. _Smiř se s tím._ Jak snadno se ta slova vysloví a jak těžko lze naplnit jejich podstatu.

Ještě by se asi dlouho dohadovali o vhodnosti či nebezpečnosti Harryho počínání, protože Lucius byl velmi nespokojený s představou Harryho v blízkosti toho spolku, ale v krbu se zažehl zelený oheň. To znamenalo jen jediné, že někdo přichází. Co někdo. Ron. Byli přece domluveni, že přijde.

„Můžem vyrazit, kámo?" halekal Ron, když vylézal z krbu, ale když si všiml Malfoye, zaraženě dodal. „Ehm, neruším?" Házel přitom očima z jednoho na druhého.

„Nikoliv, právě jsem na odchodu," prohlásil rezolutně Lucius a intenzivně pohlédl do zelených očí.

„Pamatuj, Harry, jsi můj a já tě budu chránit. Jsem Malfoy, nemůžeš mě zastavit," prohlásil tiše, lehce mu pokynul hlavou na pozdrav a vykročil ke krbu. Pak se ještě ohlédl přes rameno. „Bylo mi potěšením vás vidět, pane Weasley," a odletaxoval se pryč.

„To jistě," zamumlal za ním Ron a otočil se na Harryho. „Radši se nebudu ptát, co se tady dělo," prohlásil zrzek s podivným výrazem ve tváři a Harryho trochu pobavilo, že se jeho kamarád ještě stále umí červenat.

„To se neptej, protože by se mi to dost blbě vysvětlovalo," povzdychnul si Harry a kouzlem zkontroloval zabezpečení domu, uklidil sklenky a nechal zmizet popel ze stolku.

„Má to něco společného s tím rituálem Meus?" odhadoval kamarád.

„Udělal to on, to už je jisté. Přiznal se. A víš co? Štve mě!" neudržel se.

„Neměl jsem pocit, že by ti Malfoy až tak vadil. Počítal jsi s tím, ne? Tak co je špatně?" divil se zrzek. „Ne, že bych já z něj byl nadšený, to víš."

„Já vím, vlastně jsem počítal s tím, že to bude právě on," odevzdaně zabručel Harry. „Jenže on je tak … majetnický!" vyprsknul naštvaně. _Jenom doufám, že se do toho nezaplete. Nechci, aby zemřel._ „Jenom doufám, že nám nepřekazí vyšetřování," řekl nahlas, „ten je schopný všeho."

K jeho překvapení se Ron začal chechtat. „A co jsi čekal? Vždyť je to Malfoy. A přiznej si, nakonec ti to imponuje a jsi z něj celej vedle."

„Debile," zabručel Harry, otrávený z toho, jak ho kamarád odhadl.

„Nezlob se, kámo. Jenom mě napadá, že kdybys ho chtěl zastavit, bylo by to děsně jednoduchý. Jsi bystrozor a on použil černou magii. Byl bys s ním hotov, než by řekl famfrpál. Takže pes je zřejmě zakopaný někde jinde. Co k tomu řekneš svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi?" Ron se provokativně usmíval.

„Já…," zarazil se. _Nebudu tady nic blábolit, když v tom sám nemám jasno._ „Víš co, nech si ty chytrý kecy! A vůbec, můžeme vyrazit, jsem nachystaný," prohlásil furiantsky, když potlačil slabou chvilku. Popadl připravenou tašku a kamaráda stihnul pohledem _mlč-nebo-uvidíš_.

Ron mu na to odpověděl úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „Fajn, kámo! Takže, stručně. V Bristolu máme připravený chráněný byt, kam se přemístíme letaxovou sítí. Odtamtud se v pohodě přemístíme. Já půjdu napřed, obhlédnout místo, zajistím ochrany a dám ti vědět co a jak. Ostatní je na tobě. Hlavně buď opatrný, jasný?"

„Ano, mami," zabručel Harry a Ron ho bodře ducnul do zad. „Hlavu vzhůru!" povzbudil ho ještě před tím, než oba zmizeli v krbu plném zeleného ohně.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	24. Aquae Sulis

**24. kapitola – Aquae Sulis**

V Bristolském bytě seděl Harry v pohodlném křesle a zíral někam do prázdna. Čekal na Rona, který zatím, na venek vystupující jako obyčejný turista, připravoval půdu svému nejlepšímu příteli, aby se mohl nenásilně začlenit mezi personál. V hlavě si zatím přehrával rozhovor s Luciusem. Co všechno mu ten mizera ještě zatajil o účincích rituálu MEUS? _Jsem Malfoy, nemůžeš mě zastavit._ Co tím měl vlastně přesně na mysli? Nemůže mu zabránit, aby si ho přivlastnil? Nebo aby nezasahoval do věcí, které mu nepřísluší? Harry tušil, že asi od každého trochu. Ten muž se mu vklínil do života způsobem, který mu bral dech. Vykonal na něm rituál černé magie! A Harry měl podle všech předpokladů s něčím takovým souhlasit? Mia říkala, že mezi nimi musel být vztah, minimálně sexuální, ale Harry si to nepamatoval. To ale neznamená, že by si to nedokázal představit. Více než barvitě. A úryvky vzpomínek, které se mu vybavovaly ve snech, tomu dodávaly punc pravdivosti. Bylo to … rozčilující.

A navíc ta záležitost s Mathiasem. Harry na něho opravdu v tom shonu zapomněl. Úplně ho vypustil z hlavy. _To by neměl, pokud by ho opravdu miloval, anebo je to možné? Ne, neměl._ Hlavu měl plnou Luciuse Malfoye. Štval ho, mátl ho, dráždil a vzrušoval. Byl jako zadřená tříska, která vám nedá o své existenci zapomenout, dokud se jí nezbavíte. _Je možné zbavit se Malfoye?_ Otráveně se pro sebe ušklíbl. Opravdu nemá svůj život pod kontrolou. Spálil ty dopisy a Harry měl tušení, že on sám už v tom asi nic nepodnikne. Bude to řešit, pokud se Mathias znovu ozve, jinak ne. Asi to nechá plavat. Tomuto vztahu už hrana zazvonila, a to dost pronikavě.

Ze zamyšlení ho vyrušil příchod přítele, který se vrátil ze své mise. „No ty máš zase výraz," smál se zrzek. „Rozjímal jsi o životě?"

„Jo," zabručel Harry. „Ale k žádnému závěru jsem nedošel, takže nevyzvídej. Co pro mě máš?" odvedl řeč hned jinam. Ron po něm hodil hromádku oblečení. Schválně na hlavu, takže Harry se teď vyhrabával z hadrů jako krtek.

„Tady jsem ti sehnal uniformu obsluhy z lázní, převlékni se. Budeš se jmenovat Barton, James, to ti nebude dělat problémy. Tvým úkolem bude obsluhovat v lázních, na masážích a v odpočívárnách v nejspodnějším patře. Budeš zákazníkům nosit občerstvení, pití, dodávat osušky, župany, pantofle a jiné blbosti, které tam hostům poskytují," instruoval ho přítel.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat," zahuhlal Harry, zatímco si přetahoval triko přes hlavu.

„No, to uvidíš dneska sám, zkusíš si to nanečisto. Protože tam budeš jenom na záskok, zřejmě nebudeš v hlavním proudu. Ale určitě najdeš způsob, jak se dostat k jádru věci. Na jejich pokoje se ale nedostaneš, k tomu slouží pokojová služba."

„Budou mě čekat? Jak jsi to udělal?" vyzvídal Harry při převlékání.

„Použil jsem trochu Nitrozpytu a vytipoval jsem si chlápka, který obsluhuje v místech, která jsou pro nás zajímavá. Jmenuje se Ben. Seslal jsem na něj matoucí kouzlo a vnutil mu myšlenku, že se potřebuje nutně dostat na víkend domů k rodině. Jeho nadřízený se však trochu cukal. Právě totiž… No není to k popukání?" ušklíbl se zrzek, „očekávají návštěvu početné skupiny hostů, která se sice neobjevuje příliš často, ale zato pravidelně. A navíc nešetří penězi, takže věnovat jim svou pozornost se vyplatí. Takže mu náš člověk nabídnul, že za sebe sežene náhradu. A to budeš ty." Ron ukončil svůj monolog, spokojený sám se sebou se usadil na opěradlo křesla a pohupoval jednou nohou.

„Nemají mudlové nějaké podezření?"

Ron se zakabonil. „No, ten jejich šéf se zřejmě už pozastavoval nad tím, co jsou zač. Zdáli se mu trochu divní, ale znáš to, náš zákazník - náš pán. Navíc někteří z personálu nesou evidentní stopy Obliviate." Pokrčil rameny. Co k tomu taky dodat.

Ještě Harryho informoval o některých technických detailech a místu pro přemístění. Byl opravdu pečlivý. Polední instrukce a byli připraveni. Ron Harryho povzbudivě poplácal po rameni.

„Buď opatrný, kámo."

„Znáš mě," drcnul do něho Harry.

„No právě." Společně se zasmáli.

Harry se napil mnoholičného lektvaru a počkal, až proběhne proměna. Jako vždy to bylo dost nepříjemné, ale konečný pohled do zrcadla ho pobavil. Koukal tam na něho štíhlý blonďatý mladík. _Vypadám skoro jako zatracený Draco Malfoy_, zakřenil se na sebe a popadl své zavazadlo. Udělali na sebe s Ronem bezeslovné gesto pro štěstí. Je čas.

ooOoo

Přemístil se přímo do lázeňského města Bath, a to do odlehlé úklidové komory v hlavním lázeňské domě Pump Room, kterou mu předem označil Ron. Musel uznat, že to měl opravdu dobře promyšlené. Nezapomněl na nic. Pracovní oděv už měl na sobě, hůlku měl důmyslně schovanou v kapse, kterou si sám vykouzlil tak, aby se k ní v případě potřeby rychle dostal, ale aby mu současně nepřekážela v práci. Protože, i když tu byl ze zcela jiných důvodů, bude muset obsluhovat hosty. A měl by být sakra přesvědčivý.

Opatrně otevřel dveře, naštěstí nebylo zamčeno. Ne, že by ho to mohlo zastavit, ale nechtěl zbytečně užívat kouzla. Stačilo jeho přemístění, což byla první a zatím poslední magie, kterou byl ochoten riskovat. Vykoukl ven. Vzduch čistý. Vyšel ven a dle Ronových instrukcí pokračoval chodbou ke schodišti a do prvního patra, kde byla kancelář ředitele. Sebejistě zaklepal a na výzvu zevnitř vstoupil.

„Dobrý den, pane," začal hned, když za sebou zavřel dveře. Za stolem seděl malý plešatý mužík s příjemným obličejem. „Můj kamarád Ben mi říkal, že potřebujete krátkou výpomoc, tak jsem tady."

„Jsem moc rád, že jste tu tak brzy. Ben už odcestoval, nebyl k zastavení. Doufám, že je s jeho rodinou všechno v pořádku," drmolil dobrosrdečný mužík a hrnul se k Harrymu, aby ho uvítal stiskem ruky. Zvláštní mudlovský zvyk, který ovšem mnoho vypovídal o povaze lidí.

„Nic bližšího mi taky neřekl, ale požádal mě o malou pomoc. Naštěstí to pro mne nebyl žádný problém. Řeknete mi, jaké budou mé hlavní povinnosti?" Harry se rozhodně nechtěl zaplétat do lží, tak se vyhnul podrobnostem. Po letech bystrozorské práce věděl, že pokud musíte lhát, držte se co nejvíc pravdivých fakt, abyste se nezamotali do vlastních sítí.

„Samozřejmě. Vedoucí provozu vám všechno vysvětlí a také vám ukáže, kde budete nocovat. Jaké je vaše jméno?," usmál se mužík. Teda vlastně ředitel.

„Jmenuji se Barton," poklepal na jmenovku na své hrudi. „James Barton, pane."

„V pořádku, pane Bartone. Vedoucí vás také zavede do osobního oddělení, kde s vámi sepíšou vše potřebné." Poté zmáčkl tlačítko na svém intercomu a zavolal svého muže, aby se ujal Harryho.

Zatím všechno probíhalo dobře. Po návštěvě osobního oddělení ho vedoucí provozu provedl po lázeňském domě, ukázal mu vše potřebné a seznámil ho s nejbližším personálem. Taky mu ukázal jeho pokoj, kde si Harry odložil svou tašku. Nebyl to příliš mluvný člověk, ale to bylo jen dobře. Ben, kterého Harry nahradil, pracoval v podzemní části lázní, kde byly teplé prameny a velké lázně římského typu. Bezesporu to tam bylo moc pěkné a nebylo divu, proč se sem sjíždějí lidé z celého světa. To místo mělo úžasnou atmosféru.

Než ho vedoucí o všem podrobně instruoval a zanechal jeho práci, zcela nečekaně pronesl. „Tady v podzemí je to trochu ponuré, snad se tu nebudete bát. Občas mám pocit, že tu straší." Trochu křivě se usmál a odkvačil po své práci.

Harry se musel usmát. Samozřejmě, že ano. Tyhle lázně, v nynějším hrabství Somerset, byly vystaveny Římany na místě, které se prapůvodně nazývalo po keltské bohyni pramene Sulis, Aquae Sulis. Ne náhodou se v blízkosti nacházelo hrabství Wiltshire, kde stál pověstný Stonehenge. Ano, tohle místo bylo zřetelně cítit magií a není divu, že taková pateticky nabubřelá společnost čistokrevných kouzelníků, jako byla Potentia Sincerus, si toto místo oblíbila navzdory tomu, že se to tu mudly jen hemžilo.

Harry se plně věnoval svému vyhrazenému okruhu hostů a docela mu to šlo. Chvílemi se bavil pomyšlením, že by mohl zanechat své současné práce a vydat se na profesionální dráhu lázeňské obsluhy. Jeho pobavený úsměv zákazníci jenom uvítali a byli velmi vstřícní i při drobných nehodách, kterým se bohužel nevyhnul. Přesto, nebo právě proto, dostával docela slušné spropitné. Dokonce dostal jednu trochu lechtivou nabídku, kterou velmi zdvořile odmítl. Bylo to opravdu komické.

Ale Harry nezapomínal na své skutečné poslání a každou volnou chvilku využil k tomu, aby si to tu pořádně prošel a obhlédnul. Musel být připravený na vše. Tato část lázní byla výhradně mužská a byla velká šance, že právě zde se bude zítřejší schůzka konat.

Při svých pochůzkách narazil i na velké podzemní prostranství. Byla to podzemní místnost bez oken s antickými sloupy a bylo vidět, že není příliš využívaná. Nebyla tu žádná okna, což nebylo divné, vždyť byli v podzemní části u pramenů. Co ho překvapilo, když otevřel těžké dveře, byl náhlý masivní závan černé magie. Velmi čerstvý. Harrymu to až vyrazilo dech. Tady se v nedávné době odehrálo něco opravdu nedobrého a bylo možné, že právě toto bylo to místo, kde pan Smith vydechl naposledy. Kouzelníci se sem samozřejmě mohli dostat kdykoliv, aniž by o tom věděl personál. Skutečně tu straší a nejsou to duchové.

Nemohl však vykonat žádné detekční kouzlo. Nesměl na sebe upozorňovat, protože netušil, kdo všechno se v blízkosti nachází. Nicméně si tuto informaci uložil ve své hlavě, aby mohl podat hlášení Bradáčovi. Zdá se, že tentokrát opravdu udeřili hřebíček přímo na hlavičku, a to díky neocenitelným informací nebohého pana Smitha.

Celé odpoledne i večer probíhaly celkem v pohodě, bez velkých problémů, a Harry si vždy pravidelně lokl svého lektvaru, aby nevyděsil hosty svou zpáteční přeměnou. Dokonce měl i čas na večeři, kterou mu naservírovali v malé jídelně, určené pro personál.

Místní hosté se zatím máčeli v horké lázni, která byla společná, a potom se odebírali buď do masážních kabinek, nebo do odpočíváren. Ty byly buď malé, se dvěma lůžky, nebo společné pro větší skupiny, kde bylo až dvanáct lůžek. Harry je obsluhoval. Dle jejich přání jim nosil občerstvení, noviny, nebo jiné drobnosti, které si objednávali. Lázeňští hosté se v těchto místech pohybovali pouze v županech nebo zabaleni do velkých osušek. Své šatstvo odkládali v šatnách při vstupu do podzemních prostor. Harryho několikrát napadlo, kam si kouzelníci schovávali své hůlky. Nebo se tu pohybovali zcela bezbranní? To se mu zdálo nepravděpodobné. Nejspíš na své hůlky použili krycí kouzlo a drželi si je v blízkosti. Na to si bude muset dát pozor, aby ho někdo nezaskočil.

Kolem desáté hodiny večer, zde provoz končil a hosté odcházeli příjemně unaveni do svých pokojů v horních patrech, nebo se vraceli do okolních hotelů. Místních se tu zřejmě moc nevyskytovalo. Ještě bylo třeba poklidit, především nádobí a osušky, které tu hosté nechali povalovat. Hlavní úklid měli na starosti lidé k tomu určení. Všechno tu klapalo jako na drátku. Harry se rozloučil se svými kolegy a odebral se do svého pokoje, aby se prospal. Zítra nastupoval zase až odpoledne a byl upozorněn, že zítřejší směna se možná protáhne do pozdních nočních hodin. Očekávaní hosté byli prý VIP skupinou, která vyžadovala zvláštní podmínky. Taky si za to řádně připlatili.

Harry musel přemoct drobnou nervozitu z nadcházejícího dne, aby mohl vůbec usnout. Neměl strach, spíš byl netrpělivý. Nedočkavý, koho tu uvidí. Už teď mu bylo jasné, že celou společnost je třeba rozdělit do tří skupin. Zcela nevědomí, kteří neměli tušení, co se kolem nich děje, pak ti kteří tušili, jako pan Smith, a nakonec oni. Ti, kteří měli v plánu pomocí černé magie získat nadvládu nad ostatními kouzelníky. A mezi nimi ten jeden, který to všechno organizoval a usiloval o vládu nejvyšší. _Kdo to bude a poznám vůbec, kdo z nich to je?_ Spousta otázek, které bránily klidnému spánku. Nakonec přece jenom usnul na lůžku v malém pokojíku v zadní části objektu, kde byly prostory pro personál, který zde nocoval.

ooOoo

Ráno přišlo v oparu prosvětleném ranním sluncem, které v tomto období již nabíralo svou sílu. Dnes bude opravdu krásný den a Harry měl v plánu se trochu poohlédnout po okolí. Nasnídal se a vyrazil ven. Obhlédl ostatní lázeňské domy a musel uznat, že město je opravdu pěkné. Možná by stálo za to sem někdy zajet jen tak. Dopoledne oběhlo jako voda a Harry se vrátil na oběd zpět. Bylo třeba se připravit. Když procházel hlavní vstupní halou, jeho pohled se stočil do místní kavárny, aby jen tak mimoděk překontroloval hosty, zda někoho nezná. Málem se mu zastavilo srdce. Přímo proti němu seděl u stolku pod oknem elegantní muž v kvalitním, velmi drahém obleku, s blond vlasy na krku staženými do culíku. Popíjel kávu a četl noviny. Lucius Malfoy.

_Co ten tady, pro Merlina, dělá?!_ Harry měl co dělat, aby zachoval klid. Tohle bylo už více než nenormální a Harryho to nutilo opět se zamyslet nad tím, jak moc je Lucius do celé záležitosti zapletený. Nechtěl věřit, že by měl s tím spolkem něco společného. Přece říkal, že o něho nemají zájem. Nebo mu lhal? Anebo měl od Zachova otce tytéž informace, co oni a plánoval nějakou vlastní akci? Ne poprvé Harry uvažoval nad tím, že ho zaškrtí vlastníma rukama. Když mu šly hlavou tyto myšlenky, muž zvedl hlavu a svým zrakem spočinul na něm. Harry se v první chvíli lekl, ale pak se na Luciuse usmál a uznale na něho mrknul. Pak se otočil a zmizel ve dveřích pro personál. Na poslední chvíli si totiž uvědomil, že Malfoy je na obdiv zvyklý a tohle mu nebude připadat divné. Divné by naopak bylo, kdyby se snažil dělat, že ho nevidí. _Nikdo_ nemůže dělat, že Malfoye nevidí. To totiž není možné, příroda už to tak ve své marnivosti zařídila.

„Viděl jste toho chlapa v kavárně? Je to kus, co?" zašveholil vedle něho najednou nadšeně jeden z jeho současných kolegů. Harry na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

„To jo," připustil. „Je tady hostem už dlouho?" Proč nezkusit něco zjistit.

„Ne," pravil onen chlápek a Harry měl chuť jeho nadšený úsměv setřít z jeho tváře. „Prý přicestoval náhle. Ale zřejmě je dost bohatý a vlivný, protože ho ubytovali uprostřed noci a bez rezervace." _Ani netušíš_, pomyslel si Harry, ale navenek jen lhostejně pokýval hlavou.

Jenom doufal, že Malfoy o něm neví. Všechno se to začíná nějak komplikovat. Pokud si myslel, že se mu Lucius nebude motat do jeho práce, tak se ošklivě spletl. Ten muž byl prostě všude. Osud, nebo snad dokonce prokletí? Sakra!

Teď nezbývalo, než čekat, jestli se Lucius objeví ve společnosti očekávaných kouzelníků. Měl informaci od vedoucího, že dnešní společnost je velmi uzavřená a ostatní hosté k nim nebudou vpuštěni. Budou obslouženi v jiných prostorách. To by mnohé vyjasnilo. S touhle myšlenkou se šel Harry najíst a připravit na odpolední směnu. Za chvíli to vypukne.

ooOoo

Harry se obezřetně pohyboval mezi příchozími hosty, přijímal jejich objednávky. Bylo by to stejné jako včera, kdyby ovšem nevěděl, kdo tito lidé jsou. Přicházeli v koupacích pláštích, jeden po druhém se nořili do horké lázně a vytvářeli malé skupinky, ve kterých spolu tiše, ale vášnivě debatovali. Pomalu se tu scházeli ti, na které tu čekal a nestačil se divit. Byly mezi nimi i tváře, které dobře znal. Známé osobnosti kouzelnického světa, někteří zaměstnanci ministerstva a dokonce i dva členové starostovce, což ho značně překvapilo, protože ti věděli, že jejich společenství je v podezření. Dalo se to vlastně očekávat, ale přesto… O poslední vůli pana Smitha naštěstí věděl jenom Bradáč a několik bystrozorů vázaných mlčením. Pokud nedošlo k úniku informací, tak netušili, že o jejich schůzce ví někdo nezúčastněný. Proto sem přišli. Smrt pana Smitha ještě nebyla oficiálně oznámena, takže o ní věděli jen zainteresovaní. Tím myslel především jeho vrahy.

Nutno však podotknout, že mezi příchozími vládla značná nervozita. Zřejmě dnes ve spolku proběhne zemětřesení, které nevěstilo nic dobrého. Měl co dělat, aby se neprozradil. Vlídné úsměvy, nezúčastněné zdvořilostní řeči, vítání hostů. Bylo to skoro nad jeho síly, protože měl chuť řvát jako tygr.

Tvář, kterou hledal, tu však nikde neviděl. Lucius mezi nimi nebyl. Proč sem vlastně přijel? Jaké jsou jeho záměry?

Ale uviděl jiného člověka, kterého tady rozhodně nečekal. Ale proč ne? Je z čistokrevné rodiny, magicky nadprůměrný, zaměstnanec ministerstva a rozhodně značně ctižádostivý.

Percy?

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


End file.
